Pet Project
by Dinha Prince
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Hermione entreouve algo sobre o Professor Snape e decide que talvez os Elfos-Domésticos não fossem os únicos que necessitassem de proteção. Autora: CAERIA.
1. Revelações e Espionagens

**Capítulo 1 - Revelações e espionagem**

Severus sabia que não deveria sorrir diante da fúria da sua colega. Certamente, apontar o fato de que seu sotaque escocês tinha ficado mais acentuado até rivalizar com o de um estivador de Edimburgo, tão pouco era a maneira de agir mais segura. Claro, que vinha mentindo para um louco instável durante vinte anos e inclusive tinha enfurecido Albus Dumbledore apenas pela diversão de ver o homem perder seu maldito brilho. O que ele sabia sobre as ações seguras? Mesmo tendo praticado uma quantidade extraordinária de precaução em sua vida; para os padrões Slytherins, era praticamente temeroso o seu modo de tratar aqueles que poderiam lhe causar dano.

Deste modo, na verdade, deixar Minerva McGonagall chiando, perto de um ataque de apoplexia, simplesmente não era algo que pudesse deixar passar. Além disso, se conseguia lê-la corretamente, e tinha passado a maior parte da sua vida aprendendo a ler corretamente as pessoas, tudo que aconteceria seriam algumas coisas. O fato de estar esmagando uma velha ferida do Diretor era apenas o glacê de seu já doce bolo.

— De verdade, Minerva, — disse arrastando as palavras, seu tom era o de alguém que honestamente não via qual era o alvoroço — foi só uma brincadeira entre garotos.

— Uma brincadeira? — repetiu Minerva em tom indignada — A pequena brincadeira de Malfoy poderia ter ferido seriamente Harry. É completamente inaceitável para um estudante pôr a vida de outro em perigo, por Merlin Severus! Se o Sr. Weasley não tivesse empurrado Harry para fora do caminho... — sua voz foi sumindo, respirando com dificuldade enquanto lidava com seu temperamento — Quero Malfoy expulso. Não ficarei aqui enquanto você segue mimando e protegendo esse pequeno animal. Seu comportamento deve ser parado.

Severus riu, ainda que faltasse toda a calidez.

— É curiosamente apropriado que se refira ao jovem Sr. Malfoy como um animal. Creio que seus próprios mimados e protegidos gryffindors se referem a ele como um furão. Mas veja, Minerva, — grunhiu Severus — isso só faz com que este incidente coincida ainda mais com seu precedente histórico.

Ele fingiu um olhar de reflexão, como se estivesse recordando uma velha memória antes de girar ligeiramente para onde se sentava Dumbledore, atrás de sua grande mesa.

— Recorde-me Albus, se desejar, os detalhes. Creio que o animal em questão era originalmente um cachorro, certo?

Agitou uma mão como que descartando antes que Albus pudesse responder.

— Mas os detalhes dificilmente importam, depois de tudo, cachorro... furão, realmente é a mesma coisa ao final.

Vendo que sua colega ia abrir a boca para continuar seu argumento, Severus a cortou.

— O Sr. Malfoy NÃO será expulso. Ele NÃO se desculpará, nem seus movimentos ou privilégios serão restringidos. Ele, na minha matéria, receberá uma semana de detenção com o Sr. Filch e será o fim do assunto.

Então Minerva levantou sua voz indignamente.

— Uma semana?! Não pode estar falando sério em pensar que uma semana de detenção vale a vida de um estudante!

— Não sou eu quem pensa assim, Minerva. Nosso estimado Diretor decidiu a equivalência em particular pelo delito em questão. Ah, sim, antes que esqueça a melhor parte... O Sr. Potter terá que jurar não voltar a falar sobre isso jamais. Nem ao Sr. Malfoy, nem a nenhuma alma, especialmente aos seus pequenos amigos.

Sabia que não deveria sentir tanto prazer pela indignação dela, mas ansiava dizer a outra parte.

— E Minerva, se ele escolher, em sua arrogância, quebrar o juramento e falar sobre esta brincadeira, será expulso.

Severus girou para Albus que estava sentado, estranhamento calado durante seu confronto.

— Queira me desculpar, Diretor, informarei ao Sr. Malfoy sobre os detalhes da detenção.

Com uma ligeira reverência para os seus dois colegas e um sorrisinho de deboche para Minerva, Severus saiu do escritório do Diretor em um redemoinho negro.

Com seu alvo eleito fora de vista, Minerva dirigiu sua ira para Dumbledore.

— Albus, de verdade não pode estar esperando que esta... paródia de justiça se sustente. Nenhum favoritismo vale a vida de um estudante.

Minerva estava tão agitada que falhou ao ver a dor que cruzou no rosto de Dumbledore ao escutar suas palavras. Ela, porém, captou seu cansaço quando ele suspirou.

— Por favor, sente-se, Minerva.

Ela, contudo, estava muito irritada para sentar, e continuou de pé, suas costas rígidas de indignação.

— Tão feroz você fica quando um de seus filhotes é ameaçado. — disse Albus, sorrindo carinhosamente. O sorriso se foi transformando-se lentamente em algo que Minerva não pôde identificar. — Minerva, por favor, sente-se. Há... — calou-se por um momento e recomeçou — Tenho muito que explicar.

A fadiga na voz suave de Albus finalmente chamou a atenção de Minerva. A linha rígida de suas costas estava relaxando lentamente. Tomando o assento em frente ao Diretor inclinou-se sobre as almofadas macias da cadeira. Seus olhos, no entanto, mantiveram um olhar afiado que nunca deixou o rosto de Albus.

— Então me diga.

— Embora eu entenda o seu desejo de ver a expulsão do Sr. Malfoy, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Hogwarts e eu andamos numa linha tênue com o Ministério, como você bem sabe. Mesmo depois de brincadeira de hoje, Severus acha que o Sr. Malfoy ainda não decidiu onde depositar sua verdadeira lealdade.

— Não vejo, Albus, como a remota possibilidade de resgate de Draco Malfoy lhe dá o direito à proteção, sua ou a desta escola por seus crimes. Obviamente, há mais do que o que você está dizendo. Como seu colega, apoiei você e suas decisões, Albus, por muitos anos. De qualquer forma, não apoiarei estudantes pondo em perigo a vida dos outros. Não importa o quanto Severus ache que esta questão é mais... —

Albus a interrompeu, sua voz dura.

— Já terminou, Minerva.

Ela se surpreendeu com o tom de sua voz dura de aço e o azul forte em seus olhos. Ela o conhecia há anos e havia mais no Diretor do que o excentrismo e o jeito de avô, mas, ainda, como sempre, ela ficou surpresa quando pegou um vislumbre de quem era considerado o mago mais poderoso do Mundo Bruxo.

Ele a tinha deixado em completo silêncio. Ela piscou atordoada. Em seguida, com a mesma rapidez, a luz dura em seus olhos tinha desaparecido e o poderoso mago fora substituído mais uma vez pelo velho ligeiramente amalucado. A rapidez da mudança a deixou um pouco sem fôlego.

— Perdoe-me. Você está certa. Há mais nesta situação. Severus tem suas razões para esperar a minha... assistência, se quiser, nesta matéria. Vou tentar explicar, mas para entender completamente você tem que perceber que história começa muito antes do incidente de hoje.

— Suspeito que começou quando Harry e Malfoy encontraram-se pela primeira vez.

Albus balançou a cabeça.

— Muito mais lá atrás do que isso, minha querida. Voltemos aos tempos em que Tom subiu ao poder pela primeira vez, durante os dias que estava apenas começando a fazer um nome dentro dos círculos de sangues-puros.

Diante da expressão cética de Minerva, Albus levantou a mão.

— Eu vou explicar. Ouça-me. — ao seu aceno, Albus continuou — Tom foi crescendo em poder, e eu sabia que dentro de alguns anos ele se tornaria a maior ameaça que o nosso mundo enfrentaria desde Grindelwald. Mesmo naqueles primeiros anos, eu podia ver onde suas ambições o estavam levando e em o que estava se tornando. Infelizmente, ninguém queria acreditar em mim. Essas crenças, esses pensamentos, tiveram uma grande influência sobre grande parte do que aconteceu depois. Você tem que manter isso em mente enquanto eu explico o que ocorreu, para compreender o meu pensamento no momento.

Minerva observou Albus parar antes de esfregar o dedo contra a lateral do nariz comprido e curvado. Ela ficou perturbada ao ver os tremores fracos estragarem a firmeza da sua mão. O que quer que Albus estivesse confessando, ainda tinha o poder angustiá-lo, mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Ela ainda estava com raiva e ainda queria respostas, mas sentiu a necessidade de oferecer conforto a este homem que tinha estado ali a maior parte de sua vida.

— Tenho certeza, Albus, de que o que quer que sejam seus pensamentos neste momento, foi o mais correto. Você sempre fez o melhor que podia para cuidar dos interesses do Mundo Mágico.

Sua resposta, quando veio, só serviu para aprofundar a sua crescente sensação de inquietação.

— Oh minha cara, eu gostaria de poder acreditar nisso. Eu ajudei pôr em marcha os próprios acontecimentos que eu estava trabalhando tão duro para deter. — fez novamente uma pausa, seus olhos vagando como se estivesse observando uma velha memória — Tantas coisas que eu teria feito diferente, — murmurou baixinho — tantos erros.

Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça os olhos de Albus voltaram a focar novamente no presente, embora o traço de tristeza que escutara em sua voz permanecesse.

— Perdoe um velho por divagar. Já faz um longo tempo desde a última vez lembrei-me dessas coisas.

Com pequeno suspiro, começou novamente.

— Eu sabia o que estava por vir, você sabe, já naqueles dias eu estava começando a me preparar. Eu já sabia há muito tempo que não importa o quão duro você tente proteger as crianças dos males do mundo, é impossível. Eu sabia que eventualmente, as crianças sob os meus cuidados iam tornar-se combatentes na guerra iminente. Assim começou o meu primeiro erro, eu me importei mais com algumas crianças do que com outras.

A inquietação sentida antes por Minerva tinha retornado com força. Ela sabia onde isso estava levando, ou pensou que pelo menos soubesse.

— Você fala de James, Sirius, Peter e Remus.

Albus assentiu.

— Sim. Eles eram brilhantes, fortes e corajosos. Muito corajosos. Sabia que seriam vitais para o que estava por vir. Eu precisava deles e de outros como eles. Assim começou a nascer a Ordem da Fênix.

— Mas aqueles quatro eram especiais para você.

Um sorriso nostálgico atravessou o rosto do Diretor.

— Sim, eles eram especiais. Você se lembra deles, Minerva, sua amizade era tão forte, seus sonhos tão brilhantes.

Minerva podia ouvir o afeto na voz de Albus, mesmo agora, depois de todos esses anos, mesmo quando Remus estava quase morto e Peter havia se perdido nas forças das trevas. Então ela lembrou que esta poderia ser uma explicação sobre a relação entre gryffindors e slytherins.

— E eles eram da Gryffindor, — acrescentou.

— Sim, como Severus gosta de dizer, meu próprio preconceito Gryffindor. — as palavras não foram ditas antes de Albus afastar-se subitamente de sua mesa e se levantar — Quer um pouco de chá?

Ele virou antes que ela pudesse responder. Só restou a Minerva piscar em confusão. Este nervosismo era algo que ela nunca antes tinha testemunhado em seu velho amigo. Ela estava mais segura do que nunca de que havia mais nesta história, e permitir que Albus aliviasse um pouco da tensão poderia facilitar a narração, ela foi paciente o suficiente para dar-lhe um momento para se recompor.

— Sim, Albus, uma xícara de chá seria ótima. Obrigado.

Ela observou-o pôr o conjunto de chá no canto do seu escritório. Ele não perguntou como ela queria o chá, mas preparou do jeito que ela gostava: dois torrões de açúcar e uma fatia de limão. Seu único respiro durou um tempo, enquanto ela cravava um olhar firme, até que voltou a mesa para entregar-lhe a xícara.

— Chega, Albus, — ela disse com seu tom usual — não aguento brincadeiras. — misturado com um tom de delicadeza — Eu conheço você há muito tempo. Você tem algo para me dizer que você sabe que não vou gostar. Eu já não gosto dessa situação. Eu não posso ver como ficará muito pior.

Brincando com a colher que tinha usado para mexer o chá, Albus se acomodou em sua cadeira.

— Você me conhece muito bem, Minerva. Eu provavelmente deveria começar dizendo que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Havia coisas acontecendo naquele momento que eu deveria ter lhe contado, ou pelo menos consultado. Meu único pretexto é que eu achava que estava fazendo o melhor – pura arrogância da minha parte, realmente, um erro que pareço não ter aprendido, como a atual raiva de Harry e a desgaste da fé em mim podem atestar.

— Eu deixei o pensamento de que sabia o que era melhor e meus preconceitos guiarem minhas decisões. Deixei Remus Lupin entrar na escola como um estudante. Tomei essa decisão por conta própria. Eu não comuniquei a você, a Diretora da Casa, e aos outros professores. Remus e eu trabalhamos no que eu acreditei ser uma solução viável que permitiria a ele ter a oportunidade educar-se e sair da vida solitária que levava até aquele momento. Permitiria a ele fazer amigos com os outros garotos da sua idade, ao mesmo tempo protegeria a segurança do corpo estudantil.

Minerva tomou um gole de seu chá antes de responder.

— Perdoe-me Albus, mas isso não é nada que eu já não saiba. Sei que colocou Remus na Casa dos Gritos. Embora, se você quiser saber o que na verdade senti quando saiu a luz a verdade sobre a condição de Remus, estava muito brava por não contar nem a mim nem aos outros professores, em primeiro lugar. Mesmo que não nos deixemos enganar por muito tempo. Todos nós sabíamos o que acontecia com Remus depois de três meses de sua entrada.

— Lembro-me, minha querida. Você é uma mulher de temperamento forte. Não é algo fácil de esquecer, especialmente desde que você transformou todas as minhas meias em baratas. — sua expressão de ironia e diversão transformou-se em algo mais sóbrio — Suspeito que volte a perder minhas meias mais uma vez depois que ouvir tudo que tenho para falar. No momento, só posso dizer que eu estava preocupado em manter o segredo. Você era nova no cargo de Diretora de Gryffindor e estava acomodando-se à função. Tinha outras coisas para tratar, no entanto, dificilmente é uma desculpa adequada. O que fiz, não deveria ter sido feito sem o seu conhecimento.

Albus ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Você estava ciente durante esse tempo que James e os outros tinham Severus como alvo de suas brincadeiras?

Minerva acenou para essa mudança aparentemente súbita de tema, embora ela não entendesse a repentina troca de direção na conversa.

— Me recordo. Não importa o que dissesse a eles ou quais punições empregasse, a animosidade entre eles jamais diminuiu. Lembro-me também de Severus lançando muitos feitiços contra Sirius ou James da mesma forma que eles faziam. Embora verdade seja dita, eu sempre pensei que as chances de quatro pessoas contra uma fosse injusta, Severus parecia conseguir resistir. Eu sei que nunca se queixou ou pediu ajuda para detê-los, embora eu tenha feito o meu melhor para desviá-los.

Franzindo a testa por um momento, Minerva pensou em voltar a esses tempos. Finalmente, ela disse.

— Sempre me pareceu que seu ódio intensificou nos últimos anos da escola.

— Perceptiva como sempre, minha querida. O relacionamento foi muito além de uma implicância estudantil no decorrer do sexto ano. — o Diretor fez uma pausa, procurando as palavras para dizer o que precisava ser dito — Neste ano, Sirius tentou matar Severo usando Remus como seu agente de extermínio.

Minerva saltou em sua cadeira.

— O quê?!

— Em defesa de Sirius, eu também não acreditei no momento, nem acredito agora que Sirius teve a intenção de matar Severus, uma opinião que Severus nunca compartilhou. Na verdade, eu não acho que Sirius tenha pensado nas consequências do que eu estava fazendo ou o mal duradouro que viria de suas ações. As ações de um menino mimado, arrogante. Por outro lado minhas próprias ações não podem ser tão facilmente explicadas, embora a arrogância pareça estar envolvida.

Minerva estava começando a ter uma ideia de como essa história se relacionava com o que tinha acontecido entre cedo entre Draco e Harry, bem como a reação de Severus.

— O que aconteceu?

— Em poucas palavras, Sirius utilizou as próprias fraquezas de Severus contra ele. Ele quebrou uma promessa, revelando a passagem secreta para a Casa dos Gritos. Então, deu a Severus informações suficientes, de forma que Severus não podia resistir à tentativa de ir através da passagem e descobrir os segredos que Sirius estava escondendo.

Minerva ficou horrorizada.

— Albus, você está me dizendo que Sirius enviou Severus para Remus enquanto ele estava transformado em lobisomem?

— Sim. Se James não tivesse tirado a informação de Sirius a tempo e puxado Severus do perigo no último minuto, Remus teria, na pior das hipóteses, matado Severus e, na melhor das hipóteses, o transformado em um lobisomem também.

— Eu disse antes a Severus que é completamente inaceitável para um aluno ameaçar intencionalmente a vida de outro. — Minerva estava agora olhando para Albus como se nunca tivesse o visto antes — Isso foi aceitável, não foi, Albus?

— Infelizmente, foi aceitável e necessário, eu acreditava na época. Quando o... incidente aconteceu, entrei em pânico. Tinha permitido que Remus, um lobisomem, entrasse na escola. Eu sabia que os rapazes tornavam-se Animagus e ficavam com Remus quando ele estava transformado, embora eles não soubessem do tanto que eu sabia. Eu sabia e fazia vista grossa com relação às transformações. Na época, meu raciocínio era que eu estava começando a dar responsabilidades, para as quais seriam empurrados para a guerra que viria.

— Em seguida, houve Sirius. Ele foi o primeiro do sexo masculino da Casa dos Black em oito gerações que não tinha sido selecionado para a Slytherin. Eu vi o bem que a amizade com os outros estava fazendo a ele. Eles estavam ajudando-o a se tornar a pessoa que eu sabia que ele podia ser. Mais do meu próprio preconceito Gryffindor novamente. Slytherin não era bom o suficiente. Eu estava salvando ele, você vê, e então veio o ocorrido com Severus. Temia que se fosse expulso se perderia em ódio e amargura, e todo o bem que tinha conquistado fosse perdido. Eu estava com medo de perdê-lo para a crescente popularidade de Tom.

— Eu tinha a minha própria posição a considerar. Eu cometi um erro com Remus e agora Sirius quase tinha matado outro estudante. Teria ocorrido um inquérito por parte do Ministério. Eu poderia ter facilmente sido retirado do cargo Diretor. Com tudo o que eu via chegando em relação ao Tom, não podia correr o risco. Eu não poderia perder Hogwarts e não podia perder o acesso às crianças das quais um dia poderia precisar.

— Então, você sacrificou Severus no lugar do Sirius.

Albus ouviu acusação dura na voz de Minerva. Não era mais do que o esperado.

— Sim, e para minha vergonha, eu pensei que não era uma grande perda no momento – um desserviço que ele nunca esqueceu e nunca me deixou esquecer. Eu transferi o meu próprio medo, minha raiva e decepção de Sirius para Severus, convenci e mim mesmo de que Severus era de alguma forma culpado. Que não deveria meter o nariz onde não lhe dizia respeito, que eu não deveria ter escutado às escondidas, que tinha instigado a Sirius a retaliação, que... —

— Que ele buscou isso.

Albus escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos.

— Sim, eu o culpava pelo ataque.

— E as outras coisas que Severus disse esta noite... Sobre a falta de punição a Malfoy e que Harry tinha que ficar em silêncio?

Erguendo a cabeça grisalha, Albus mexia um pouco com alguns rolos de papel soltos em sua mesa antes de responder.

— Tudo isso é verdade. Peter não estava envolvido neste caso. Eu nunca acreditei que James estivesse na brincadeira e Remo era tão vítima quanto Severus. Eu dei a Sirius uma detenção de uma semana com Filch e fiz com que Severus jurasse que não falaria nunca sobre o que tinha ocorrido.

Ao encontrar os olhos de Minerva, Albus estremeceu com a raiva fervendo nas profundezas dela.

— Você está me dizendo, Albus Dumbledore, que disse a um menino traumatizado que tinha acabado de ter o mais terrível encontro com a morte que ele... que, bom Deus, Albus. Independentemente de suas intenções ou suas metas, você basicamente disse a Severus que sua vida não valia a pena e logo em seguida o proibiu a falar sobre isso. Não admira que tenha vazado a informação quando Remus era professor. Não foi porque Remus era um lobisomem. Nunca foi apenas isso.

Albus deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

— Eu cometi erros que não posso mudar. Tudo o que posso dizer é que naquele momento eu precisava proteger... —

Minerva interrompeu-o, seus lábios se apertaram em desaprovação.

— Proteger? Você protegeu a si mesmo e Sirius. Quem protegeu Severus?

oooOOoooOOooo

Há vários andares de distância Hermione Granger estava em estado de choque absoluto, olhando para uma engenhoca de bronze que girava lentamente, encravada em um local oculto de uma parede da biblioteca.

Ela não tinha a intenção de encontrar o dispositivo. Nem sequer estava bisbilhotando deliberadamente. Tinha sido afinal, um acidente – o livro do topo da sua pilha tinha começado a deslizar e em sua tentativa de pegá-lo tropeçou e foi em direção à parede batendo em um escudo ornamental pesado. Surpreendentemente o escudo da Hufflepuff não caiu da parede, mas tinha deslizado para o lado revelando um compartimento atrás dele.

Professor Snape não iria vê-lo como um acidente. Será que Dumbledore veria?

A engenhoca em si foi o suficiente para despertar sua curiosidade inata; em poucos segundos o resto de seus livros tinham se juntado ao primeiro no chão de pedra. A superfície de latão devolvia sua imagem de forma destorcida e sem o bloco da pesada blindagem, ela podia ouvir um som fraco de lâminas em forma de taça girando até o topo.

Hermione ficou perdida quando se deu conta que a coisa tinha botões. Poderia fazer uma defesa contra a expulsão baseada na atração inescapável de empurrar os botões? Sem dúvida o Diretor não poderia chatear-se com ela apenas por apertar o pequeno botão púrpura que se transformava em um artefato de escuta em um de recepção. E que obviamente, em retrospecto, funcionava muito bem, já que uma pequena voz apavorada na parte de trás da sua cabeça acrescentou: estava ouvindo uma conversa entre seus professores.

Hermione tentou esmagar a bolha crescente de pânico dentro de seu peito enquanto sua cabeça dizia para afastar-se do apetrecho, mas seus pés mantinham-se firmemente enraizados no local. Conseguiria que a expulsassem. Isso era ruim. Muito, muito ruim. Expulsa. Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

Mas ela não parou de ouvir. Ela não parou de ouvir os comentários sarcásticos do Professor Snape. Ela não parou quando a Professora McGonagall questionou o Diretor. Ela não parou durante a explicação do Diretor sobre os eventos de muito tempo atrás. Só quando tinha ouvido toda a história é que ela levantou uma mão trêmula para pressionar o pequeno botão púrpura novamente. Instantaneamente as vozes de sua professora e do Diretor sumiram.

Com muito cuidado ela removeu todos os traços de que tinha tocado no mecanismo, certificando-se de que não houvesse machas de impressões digitais marcando o bronze brilhante ou qualquer fio caído dos seus dispersos cabelos encaracolados. Assim cuidadosamente, ela deslizou o escudo pesado de volta ao lugar. Recolhendo seus livros, ela fez seu caminho de volta para a mesa que tinha reivindicado como sua.

Ao redor de Hermione, a biblioteca estava tão vazia e tranquila como quando entrou. Manteve-se inalterada; no entanto, ela não poderia dizer a mesma coisa sobre si mesma. Desta vez, sua curiosidade tinha lhe entregado, pela primeira vez em sua vida, um conhecimento com o qual não sabia o que fazer. Ela tinha ouvido a história da 'brincadeira' de Sirius e Remus naquela noite na Casa dos Gritos ao final do seu terceiro ano. De alguma maneira, a breve explicação que tinham lhe dado então não se igualava com a que ela acabara de escutar. Sirius tinha sido impertinente. Ela se lembrou dele fazer o comentário que "Snape merecia". Mesmo o Professor Lupin, amável e gentil Remus, tinha minimizado a experiência e a importância do que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

O que fez Professor Snape ir àquela noite a Casa dos Gritos? Ele odiava Sirius. Não confiava em Remus. Lembrou-se agora que Snape pensava que eles estavam em perigo. Ele tinha ido atrás deles por contra própria, em uma situação onde sabia que estava em desvantagem numérica. Os slytherins não faziam isso. Os slytherins iam com aliados e buscavam reforços.

Quanta coragem, perguntou-se, havia dominado o Professor Snape para entrar sozinho naquele túnel sob o Salgueiro Lutador e ir atrás deles, pensando que um assassino e um lobisomem estavam esperando por ele – o mesmo lobisomem que quase o matou nesse mesmo túnel anos atrás.

Os pensamentos sobre Snape a levaram a pensamentos sobre Dumbledore. Ela tinha descoberto ao final do seu quinto ano que os adultos ao seu redor eram humanos e imperfeitos. Tinha sido uma lição difícil de aprender, e sua visão de mundo ainda estava adaptando-se a esse conhecimento. Agora, duas novas variáveis inclinavam-se em seu mundo. Albus Dumbledore não era onipotente. Ela sabia disso, mas na realidade nunca tinha pensado nisso. Ela suspeitava que tanto os elfos domésticos quanto os quadros reportavam diretamente ao Diretor; no entanto, ela nunca tinha suspeitado que se os alunos eram espionados diretamente. A engenhoca giratória de bronze deu fim a esta ideia. Não era de admirar que Dumbledore sempre parecesse saber o que ela e os outros estavam fazendo. Tinha a capacidade de ouvir diretamente. Ela não tinha dúvida de que a escola estava cheia desses aparatos de escuta.

À medida que os minutos se passaram e seus pensamentos em redemoinhos desaceleraram, não foi o conhecimento da espionagem e observação que a sacudiu. Não havia nenhuma maneira de uma dúzia de professores conseguirem manter a ordem dentro de uma escola de várias centenas de estudantes magicamente talentosos sem algum tipo de assistência, mágica ou não.

Não, o que a surpreendeu foi a raiva queimando lentamente que a encheu com o pensamento de a injustiça feito a um Severus Snape adolescente. Ela estava indignada, positivamente indignada. Ela estava com raiva em nome do Professor Snape por um incidente que ocorreu antes de ela ter nascido. Mesmo reconhecendo o absurdo da situação não mudava o fato de que, pela primeira vez na sua longa história de respeitar seus professores, ela realmente queria marchar até o escritório do Diretor e dar um soco no seu nariz comprido e curvado. Ela estava mais irritada agora do que quando descobrira sobre os elfos domésticos. Finalmente chegara a aceitar que os elfos tinham orgulho e alegria em servir. Ela ainda pensou que o mundo mágico se aproveitava da necessidade deles de servir, mas a única coisa que podia fazer era dar-lhes uma opção, não podia forçá-los a receber peças de roupas por mais que quisesse.

A injustiça que viu outra vez a fez sentir raiva da mesma maneira. Ela queria fazer algo. Ela quis fazer algo. Quis protestar. Ela queria fazer botons e vender por um galeão. Suspeitava, no entanto, que Professor Snape apreciaria menos suas ações do que os elfos domésticos.

Não tinha certeza de que poderia deixar tal informação de lado.

oooOOoooOOooo

 **N/T: Começo mais um projeto de traduação agora acompanhada pela dedicada Daniela Teixeira que aceitou a árdua tarefa de betagem. Obrigada Dani;*/ Esperamos reviews e muitos seguidores porque a Caeria escreveu uma obra de arte neste mundo de fanfics Snamione. Não pretendemos abandonar vocês. Beijos e até o próximo cap. Perdoem os erros.**


	2. Reconhecimento

**CAPÍTULO 2 — Reconhecimento**

Hermione ainda estava enfurecida e pensando sobre a conversa que ouviu quando fez lentamente seu caminho de volta para os aposentos da Gryffindor. Ela estava tão envolvida em seus pensamentos que deu pouca atenção ao castelo em torno dela.

Os retratos, no entanto, notaram sua distração e sussurraram comentários uns aos outros devido à desatenção dela. Eles estavam acostumados a ver a menina gryffindor caminhando propositalmente, não importasse para aonde quer que ela estivesse indo, de cabeça erguida e determinada em seus passos. Agora ela vagava, quase sem rumo, com a cabeça para baixo e seus passos guiados mais em um piloto automático do que qualquer vontade própria. Mais de um retrato também comentou sobre a carranca feroz que marcava suas feições.

Não só as imagens, mas o próprio castelo pareceu notar sua preocupação interna desde as escadas, em vez de deixa-la sair para o vazio, moveram-se e se alinharam corretamente para leva-la de volta com segurança ao seu dormitório com a menor quantidade de voltas ou barulho.

— Senha, querida?

— O que? — Hermione levantou a cabeça para encontrar-se fora da moldura do retrato para a Torre da Gryffindor sem uma ideia clara de como tinha chegado lá.

A Mulher Gorda, muito acostumada a lidar com adolescentes distraídos, e tendo sido alertada para o estado sem foco da menina pelas outras pinturas simplesmente repetiu a pergunta.

Hermione corou um pouco por ter sido pega em seus devaneios, mas deu a senha com um sorriso semiforçado.

— Bolha, bolha, labuta e problemas. — Ela se arrastou pela porta, imaginando se professora McGonagall não estava lendo Shakespeare quando escolheu senha da semana.

A sala comunal estava barulhenta e cheia, como sempre, o caos controlado. Gryffindors, por natureza, pareciam ser os mais escandalosos das quatro casas. E no momento o barulho e o caos poderiam irritar seus nervos, Hermione teve que admitir que isso era o tipo de coisa para tirar uma pessoa de seus pensamentos mais profundos. Ela estava pronta para admitir que quando o caos veio ela tinha escutado; seus pensamentos eram de fato muito profundos.

Focando em Harry e Ron que estavam do outro lado da sala envolvidos em uma batalha de xadrez bruxo, ela atravessou enfiando-se no caminho em vários grupos de estudantes, jovens, mais velhos, que estavam espalhados pelo ambiente. Trechos de conversas chegaram a ela quando passou por cada um.

— (...) oito usos de Belladona? Ele é louco. Só posso encontrar cinco usos dela. Eu lhe digo, Snape deve ter tomado até aquelas três doses extras...

— (...) são os Chudley Cannons vai retirá-lo nesta temporada, especialmente com O'Reilly afastado?

— (...) Snape me deu detenção com Filch amanhã à noite...

— (...) eu amo essa cor em suas unhas. Você pode me mostrar o encanto que você...

— (...) você viu isso ele fez um aluno do primeiro da Hufflepuff chorar hoje...

A caminhada de volta para a torre tinha acalmado sua explosão inicial de raiva, mas ela ainda podia senti-la borbulhar logo abaixo da superfície. Agora, cada repetição do nome do Professor Snape despertou seu senso gryffindor de justiça, exigindo que ela fizesse alguma coisa.

Com a intenção voltada para o jogo diante deles, Ron e Harry mal olharam para ela quando se juntou a eles a mesa. Ela acomodou-se em uma cadeira lateral confortavelmente macia, seu estofamento vermelho gryffindor desgastado ao longo da superfície do braço onde inúmeros estudantes descansaram ao longo dos anos. Ela estava bastante contente com a distração dos meninos. Tinha muito em sua mente para ser uma boa companhia esta noite, então escorregou para baixo na cadeira e voltou seus pensamentos para a conversa, a que ela não deveria ter ouvido.

Harry finalmente olhou para cima com uma careta tensa em seu rosto com um dos bispos de Ron decapitado por um de seus peões. Atraído pelo olhar de Hermione, ele a puxou para fora de seus pensamentos.

— Diga-me que você veio para me salvar deste abate injusto?

Como Harry só tinha ganhado um jogo contra Ron, e isso foram no dia em que Ron estava doente, com febre e meio delirante, Hermione não estava exatamente transbordando de simpatia.

— Harry, se você sabe que vai perder, por que você insiste em jogar contra ele?

Harry deu de ombros com bom humor.

— A esperança eterna, eu acho. Eu sempre acho que desta vez eu vou trucidar o ruivo perverso.

O ruivo perverso em questão endireitou-se indignado.

— Hey!

Harry sorriu obstinado de volta para o amigo.

Entortando o nariz na direção de Harry, Ron virou para encarar Hermione.

— Então, você conseguiu tudo que estava pesquisando na biblioteca? Você prometeu que ia sair do castelo e ir para Hogsmeade com a gente amanhã se você terminasse. Além disso, vai ser uma verdadeira celebração com a Doninha sendo expulsa por quase matar Harry. — O sorriso de Ron era grande com antecipação. — Você acha que Dumbledore vai fazer um anúncio? — O sorriso ficou ainda mais largo e seus olhos brilharam em uma imitação profana do brilho do Diretor. — Oh, será que eles vão escoltar Malfoy através do grande salão e sair pela porta da frente diante de toda a escola?

Harry combinou com Ron o sorriso de deleite.

— Não, acho que Malfoy vai escapulir na noite como a pequena cobra escorregadia que ele é. Mas, você tem que sentir pena de Crabbe e Goyle com Malfoy indo; não terão ninguém para pensar por eles.

Hermione abriu a boca para dizer a seus amigos que Malfoy não seria expulso, mas não saiu nada. Ela não conseguia dizer nada. Se dissesse a Ron e Harry, eles iam querer saber como ela descobrira e por algum motivo ela não podia violar assim a privacidade de Snape. Parecia errado, era como chutar um cachorro mesmo depois de morto. Não importava, no final, de qualquer maneira, ela pensou, eles descobririam em breve que Malfoy não iria a lugar algum.

Hermione também estava relutante em compartilhar o conhecimento do dispositivo de escuta que tinha encontrado. Harry não estava mais afundado na depressão profunda na qual a morte de Sirius Black havia lhe jogado, mas mesmo agora pequenas coisas tinham um jeito de jogá-lo de volta na raiva ou na tristeza. As férias de Natal de algumas semanas anteriores tinham sido um inferno para todos eles já que Harry tinha terminantemente se fechado para os outros e varrido para longe dele os amigos. Ela não achava que ele conseguiria lidar tão bem com o conhecimento adicional de ser espionado, mesmo que o dispositivo de espionagem não funcionasse especificamente para ele. Ele iria vê-lo como mais um golpe contra os adultos que estavam tentando protegê-lo e garantir que ele tivesse o conhecimento e as habilidades necessárias para derrotar Voldemort quando chegasse a hora.

— Então, Hermione, Hogsmeade? — Ron perguntou novamente.

É o melhor, pensou ela, enquanto tentava não pensar sobre o fato de que estava mantendo um grande segredo do conhecimento de seus dois melhores amigos.

— Claro, — Ela respondeu, forçando um sorriso em seu benefício. Sentindo-se decididamente desconfortável sobre manter segredos de seus amigos, Hermione decidiu retirar-se para seu quarto antes que fosse forçada a realmente dizer qualquer mentira em vez de apenas reter a verdade. Levantando-se, recolheu os livros que tinha originalmente ido buscar na biblioteca. — Vou encontrá-los no salão principal para o café da manhã e podemos sair para Hogsmeade juntos. Boa noite.

Com um distraído "boa noite" os meninos se voltaram para o jogo e Hermione se dirigiu para o dormitório feminino.

Olhando para sombras por entre dobras da Cortina que caía por sobre seu dossel, Hermione ouviu os roncos suaves de Lavender na cama em frente a ela. Desistiu de tentar dormir há mais de uma hora atrás. Ela tinha aprendido há muito tempo que quando sua mente estava cheia de perguntas, o sono era a primeira coisa a abandoná-la. Esta noite ela simplesmente não conseguia sacudir para longe os pensamentos sobre o Professor Snape e a conversa ouvida. Ela não tinha certeza por que estava tão irritada em nome dele, mas era apenas algo sobre as circunstâncias do que foi feito a ele, das suposições feitas sobre os personagens dos jovens Sirius, James e o Professor Snape, que causara uma irritação profunda dentro dela. Foi esse mesmo sentimento de indignação que a fez começar o FALE, um afronta que uma vez a fez decidir que se ninguém ia levantar-se pelos os elfos domésticos, ela faria.

Sentando-se no escuro, ela libertou sua frustração reprimida, socando o travesseiro de forma que ficasse mais confortável antes de deitar de lado. Estendendo a mão no escuro, ela esfregou os dedos nos pêlos da pele morna de Bichento. Foi a mesma sensação que a levou a escolher o bichano ruivo naquele dia no Beco Diagonal na Animais Mágicos. Bichento era um monstro emaranhado de pêlos, um rosto feio esmagado e um temperamento cortante como um assobio, que fez com que todos os outros clientes da loja passassem por ele vez após vez. Ninguém mais queria o meio-amassado. Hermione ao vê-lo sequer hesitou.

Ela esfregou uma orelha de seda dele, até que um Bichento adormecesse jogado para fora de seu alcance. Ela tinha visto algo mais no gato naquele dia. Ela tinha dado a ele uma chance e ele provou seu valor e outra vez desde aquele dia que o comprara.

Então foi assim com o Professor Snape? Hermione sorriu no escuro com a imagem de seu professor de Poções como um amasso feio, sarnento, de pelos negros com uma personalidade cortante como um assobio. A analogia era muito simples. Ela sabia disso. Professor Snape era inteiramente demasiado complicado como um homem para ser colocado em uma caixa intitulada _"Me lembra meu gato e elfos domésticos"_ e ainda assim ela o fez.

Ela nunca tinha realmente levado o Professor Snape muito sério. Ele tinha uma etiqueta de _"professor_ , _desagradável_ , _aproxime-se com cuidado_ , _Dumbledore confia nele"_. Esse rótulo definiu ele e suas interações com ele, mas ela sempre tratou com ele em um nível superficial. Agora ela queria ir mais fundo. Claro, o que ela estava pensando agora era tolo, o tipo de loucura que, geralmente, dava aos gryffindors a reputação "salte antes de olhar". Ela simplesmente não conseguia deixar a ideia do Professor Snape de lado. Ela precisava de mais informações, o tipo de informação que você não poderia encontrar na leitura de um livro. Ela precisava de informações em mãos a partir de pesquisa e a única maneira de conseguir isso era espionar Professor Snape. _Espionar o espião_. Ela não poderia pensar em algumas coisas mais perigosas para um estudante excessivamente curioso do que perseguir o mais perigoso dos professores de Hogwarts, o decididamente mortal de Diretor de Slytherin.

No entanto, independentemente da sua apreensão, ela tinha perguntas e Hermione Granger nunca foi de se afastar da pergunta sem resposta. Ela tinha visto algo além de servidão nos elfos e além do temperamento arredio em Bichento. Se ela realmente olhasse, o que veria no Professor Snape?

oooOOoooOOooo

Mesmo dormindo pouco na noite anterior, Hermione ainda conseguiu chegar antes dos dois rapazes no salão principal de manhã. Ela não estava chateada, porque lhe dava alguns minutos tranquilos para observar a mesa principal em paz. De acordo com seus pensamentos na noite anterior, Hermione mudou de lugar na mesa de Gryffindor, sentando em frente a sua cadeira habitual para tomar o café da manhã. Seu novo ponto de vista permitiria a ela assistir aos professores sem ter que esticar o pescoço; um exercício que ela tinha certeza de que o Professor Snape notaria.

Mantendo a cabeça baixa e mordiscando uma torrada, ela estudou a mesa principal por debaixo dos cílios. Ficou um pouco surpresa ao ver a Professora McGonagall demonstrando o olhar de desaprovação que Hermione associou a raiva que a Diretora da sua casa sentia. Ela achou que o Diretor e a Vice Diretora teriam resolvido suas diferenças. No entanto, a maneira dura que a Mestre de Transfiguração sentou ao lado do Diretor indicou que qualquer que tenha sido dito na noite passada depois que Hermione parou de ouvir, deixou óbvio que a Professora McGonagall ainda estava com raiva. Por um momento Hermione desejou que pudesse ver debaixo da mesa dos professores para ver se o Diretor usava meias. Devido aquele olhar, ela de alguma forma duvidava.

Deslizando seu olhar mais para o lado, ela se concentrou onde sentou Snape e escolheu com indiferença sua refeição. Tentando não ver o homem através da lente de "o temível Mestre de Poções" Hermione tentou vê-lo objetivamente. A imagem que veio diante dela foi bastante surpreendente. O homem que ela normalmente associava com um poder de controle rigidamente estava sentado aborrecido e apático. Ele parecia cansado, com fracas manchas sombreadas aprofundando seus olhos. Sua pele pálida tinha um aspecto mórbido. Ela sempre achou que sua aparência era apenas devido ao tempo trancado nas masmorras longe do sol, mas olhando para ele agora, ele parecia quase doente, como se ele não tivesse uma boa noite de sono ou o comido bem há um longo tempo.

Hermione não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ela ficou observando ele, mas não foi muito antes dos olhos dele focarem no salão principal e começarem a procurar. Baixando os olhos, ela concentrou-se na manteiga e em outro pedaço de torrada. Somente quando essa tarefa foi feita é que ela correu o risco de levantar os olhos novamente. Como antes, não demorou muito para ele perceber que alguém a observá-lo. Dessa vez a varredura no salão aconteceu ainda mais rápido, tão rápido que ele a pegou em seu olhar, um sorriso de escárnio que ela tinha certeza de que era o desprezo enrolando o lábio superior em um grunhido silencioso.

— Oi, Hermione!

A saudação ruidosa de Ron quebrou a conexão entre Hermione e o Professor Snape. Ela baixou o olhar de volta para seu café da manhã, no entanto, o estrago já tinha sido feito para o dia. Seu professor seria cuidadoso agora; ela ia ter que ser sorrateira para evitar suas suspeitas.

Decidindo ignorar seu professor enigmático por um tempo ela voltou sua atenção para Ron e Harry quando eles se sentaram em frente a ela. Ron não perdeu tempo em acumular ovos e bacon em seu prato, enquanto Harry pegou o suco de abóbora.

Durante o café, enquanto Ron debatia sobre se ele precisava de mais uma ou duas fatias de bacon, Hermione percebeu que ela tinha aprendido algo importante durante a sua primeira incursão como um perseguidor. Snape era, por falta de um termo melhor, extremamente tenso. Ele era como um cavalo de corrida puro-sangue, foi tão pressionado que era sensível à mínima coisa. O homem parecia ter uma estranha sensação de quando estava sendo vigiado. Ele ser capaz de sentir que um estudante em trezentos tinha focado nele dizia muito sobre o seu nível de paranoia, sua sensibilidade, e o poder de sua magia. Foi bastante enervante.

Era como viver sob a pressão da semana N.I.E.M.s tempo todo, sem alívio. Não era de admirar que ele estivesse sempre batendo na cabeça dos estudantes e sendo ruim com eles. Se ela carregasse muita tensão em torno dela o tempo todo, provavelmente faria também.

Enquanto Hermione permaneceu perdida em seus pensamentos, os meninos continuaram seu café da manhã, falando sobre o que eles queriam de sua parada antecipada na Dedosdemel. Quando Ron terminou o seu último pedaço de bacon, a Professora McGonagall veio por trás do Harry.

— Sr. Potter, pode me acompanhar, por favor.

Ron fez menção de se levantar de seu assento também, mas parou na metade do caminho com as próximas palavras da Professora McGonagall.

— Não você, Sr. Weasley.

Trocando um olhar semi preocupado com Ron e Hermione, Harry dirigiu-se para acompanhar rapidamente a professora.

Ron se acomodou depois de lançar um olhar preocupado ao se afastar de Harry.

— Sobre o que você acha que é? A professora não parecia muito feliz.

— Tenho certeza de que Harry vai nos dizer quando ele voltar, — respondeu Hermione. — É provavelmente apenas algo sobre a aula. — Hermione estremeceu interiormente com suas palavras. Ela tinha uma boa ideia do motivo pelo qual a Professora McGonagall queria falar com Harry sozinho e sabia que não terminaria bem.

Essa expectativa foi confirmada quando Harry varreu o Salão Principal com uma expressão furiosa no rosto, o ar ao seu redor bastante crepitante com a magia mal controlada.

— Harry, o que—?

— Não aqui, — Harry rosnou, cortando Ron. Estreitando os olhos verdes irritados com os rostos virados curiosamente em sua direção, ele pegou a capa de ambos empurrando o tecido preto pesado nos braços do amigo. — Vamos!

Hermione vestiu sua capa de inverno antes de Harry, com Ron se arrastando atrás dele, indo para a porta.

A rapidez de Harry, com passos irritados levaram a eles para os campos em uma quase corrida. Apenas uma vez passado os portões de Hogwarts fez um ritmo lento para um passeio mais comedido e a aura emocionalmente cheia, pairando uma mágica descontrolada em torno dele se acalmou.

Ron decidiu que era a deixa para começar o questionamento, como de costume, indo direto ao ponto.

— O que aconteceu, companheiro?

— Eles não o expulsarão. — Não havia necessidade de explicar a quem Harry estava se referindo.

— Impossível! Eles têm que expulsá-lo.

— Oh, não, eles irão. Eles não têm que fazer nada. — Harry levantou o tom para imitar a Professora McGonagall. — "Você tem que entender a nossa posição, o Sr. Potter. Temos que agir com cuidado agora, Sr. Potter. Eu tenho certeza que o Sr. Malfoy só queria fazer uma brincadeira, Sr. Potter." — Harry abandonou o falsete para retornar à sua própria voz. — Brincadeira! McGonagall e Dumbledore querem que eu acredite que isso tudo era uma brincadeira inofensiva.

O temperamento de Ron juntou-se ao de Harry.

— Você está brincando? Malfoy tentou matar você. Como eles poderiam sequer pensar em deixa-lo ficar?

Harry tinha parado de andar para frente agora e levado para a estimulação em um círculo apertado em volta de Hermione e Ron, Hermione virando-lhe as costas para que Harry sempre se mantivesse na frente deles.

— Oh, e fica ainda melhor, — disse Harry. — Não só o chamado Príncipe de Slytherin fica, mas não posso falar sobre isso. Ninguém que já não estava lá pode saber. Como é que eu vou salvar o mundo de Voldemort se Malfoy " _acidentalmente_ " me matar primeiro?

Um sinal de quão zangado Ron estava foi o fato de que ele nem sequer pestanejou na utilização de Harry do nome do bruxo das trevas.

— Isso é bem louco.

Mesmo sabendo que era uma batalha perdida; Hermione entrou com o seu papel como a voz da razão.

— Harry, o Diretor e Professora McGonagall estavam certos. Eles têm que olhar para o âmbito maior. Eles não podem dar ao luxo de tomar uma posição agora e chamar a atenção para Hogwarts. — Hermione baixou a voz até um sussurro áspero. — Para não mencionar, o envio de Malfoy para longe da escola poderia colocar a vida do Professor Snape em perigo. V-Voldemort iria punir o professor por não proteger Malfoy. Você sabe que ele o faria.

Os olhos de Harry estavam duros e implacáveis.

— Então o grande morcego iria receber o que merece. Juntou-se aos Comensais da Morte. Deixe-o colher o que semeou de forma bem sangrenta.

Hermione recuou em choque. Por cima do ombro esquerdo de Harry, ela podia ver que o rosto de Ron refletiu um grau de desconforto com as palavras do amigo.

O rosto de Hermione corou quando a raiva aumentou. Seus próprios pensamentos conturbados e os sentimentos relativos ao Professor Snape saiu em suas palavras.

— Você é um arrogante, pateta, hipócrita! O Professor Snape cometeu um erro quando ele tinha 18 anos. Foi um grande erro, eu sei, mas um erro que ele está tentando corrigir desde então. Ele não tem feito nada além de tentar proteger nós três seguidamente. Você pode não gostar de seus métodos, mas estamos todos os três ainda estão vivos. — Lembrou-se do comentário sobre Malfoy ainda ser resgatável e acrescentou — Nós também não sabemos os planos finais do Diretor e os do Professor Snape, ter o Malfoy na escola poderia ser importante. E Dumbledore não expulsou Sirius quando ele quase matou o Professor Snape durante uma brincadeira. Apenas os gryffindors que recebem tratamento especial? — Hermione não sabia por que dissera aquela última coisa, mas sabia que as palavras estavam erradas assim que saíram de sua boca enquanto o rosto de Harry ficou branco e, em seguida, vermelho sangue.

— Isto, — Harry sussurrou, — não é como isso. Sirius fez uma brincadeira com intrometido do Snape. Malfoy tentou me matar.

— Mas, — Hermione parou quando ficou claro que Harry não estava ouvindo mais. Sua raiva havia sugando-a deixando uma tristeza ímpar. O ciclo que começara há 20 anos estava recomeçando.

Harry não tinha terminado.

— Você está certo sobre uma coisa. Há algo em comum. Snape é o culpado.

— Harry!

Quando Harry virou-se para ela, Hermione deu um passo atrás, de repente com medo da expressão no rosto do seu amigo.

— Ele tem algo a ver com isso. Ele não deve ser confiável e isso prova. E você sabe, Hermione; eu estou cansado de você defende-lo. Aquele desgraçado não vale ser defendido por ninguém.

Com essas últimas palavras, Harry se virou e começou a andar para Hogsmeade. Hermione se viu presa ao chão, as últimas palavras de Harry ainda soando em seus ouvidos. Ron lançou olhares desesperados, sem saber o que deveria fazer, entre Hermione e Harry que rapidamente se afastava.

Sentindo-se muito cansada, de repente, Hermione olhou para Ron e inclinou a cabeça na direção de Harry.

— Vá em frente, alcance ele. Fale com ele... Acalme-o. — Ela fez um gesto impotente vago com as mãos. — Faça o que puder. Eu vou voltar para o castelo.

Ron olhou fixamente para ela por um longo momento antes de concordar. Girando nos calcanhares, ele foi atrás de Harry.

A caminhada de volta para o castelo foi fria, os ventos de janeiro chicoteavam em torno do seu manto e enredaram seu cabelo em nós que ela levaria horas mais tarde para desfazer. Mais frio do que os ventos foram as últimas palavras de Harry.

" _Não valia a pena ninguém defender aquele bastardo._ "

Era mesmo verdade? Nem todos mereciam ter alguém em seu lado? Alguém para vigiar enquanto dormiam? Alguém para se preocupar com eles? Seu rosto se contorceu em uma carranca com seu próximo pensamento, até Voldemort tinha Pettigrew.

oooOOoooOOooo

 **N/T: Obrigada mais uma vez a minha beta Daniela. Valeu pela força. Só não esqueça sua nota no próximo cap :) Obrigada pelos reviews Caeria, Emily Farias (entendo sua dor), Daniela Snape e William Berkovitz (não sou a autora, é uma tradução). Perdão pelos erros e até o próximo cap.;***


	3. Faço ou não Faço

**CAPÍTULO 3 — Faço ou não faço?**

Reflexões sobre o Professor Snape mantiveram-se ao seu lado ao longo dos dias seguintes. Dias nos quais Harry ainda não estava falando com ela, e Ron estava entre ser pego na justa raiva de Harry e o sentimento de simpatia por Hermione pelo distanciamento de seu pequeno círculo. Ron estava fazendo o que Ron fazia de melhor. Ele estava apoiando Harry, emprestando o ouvido e sendo a presença sólida que Harry precisava. No entanto, da sua própria maneira Ron estava fazendo o seu melhor para apoiá-la, bem como, agindo como um tampão entre ela e Harry até que pudessem ter a sua amizade de volta em seu habitual equilíbrio.

Apenas esse resto de ligação com Ron para salvar Hermione de afundar na bagunça de lágrimas que ela se tornou desde seu terceiro ano, quando Harry e Ron tinham a excluído do círculo de amizade deles. Agora, como antes, ela procurou algo para ocupar sua mente. Então ela fez aulas extras e pesquisas para defesa de Bicuço para Hagrid. Agora ela tinha que perseguir Snape.

É claro que, quanto mais ela assistia às aulas do Professor Snape mais ela se perguntava se seu afastamento de Harry valera a pena. Ela podia entender o desagrado de Harry e Ron com o professor. Ele era um homem fácil de ver, em tons de preto absoluto e branco, uma tendência de visão que o professor parecia incentivar.

Hermione não era estúpida. Com o conhecimento que possuía sobre a verdadeira lealdade e atividades "extracurriculares" do Professor Snape, não era grande salto de lógica chegar à conclusão de que muito do comportamento do Professor Snape era uma cortina de fumaça cuidadosamente elaborada e mantida. Ele era como um mágico trouxa que mantém todos focados em sua aparência externa e com o mínimo de personalidade agradável enquanto distrai totalmente o observador casual de perceber a inteligência muito perigosa que brilha por trás de seus olhos.

Ela gostava de pensar em si mesma como alguém diferente de um observador casual, porque estava começando a vislumbrar o homem por trás da fumaça, e tudo o que ela tinha visto aumentou sua convicção de que o Professor Snape estava precisando de alguém para ficar no seu encalço.

E ainda... E, no entanto, ele não era um elfo doméstico. Ele não era um meio-amasso que necessitava de uma casa. Ele era um homem adulto e um mago poderoso e de suas observações ela suspeitava que a persona de "Mestre de Poções do mal" não estava tão longe da verdade de quem Severus Snape realmente era.

A afirmação de Harry que Snape não merecia ser defendido estava errada. Ela sabia isso com profunda certeza. As dúvidas de Hermione, no entanto, foram centradas em outra pergunta: era o Professor Snape sua responsabilidade? Ele era digno de ser protegido, mas ele valia a pena o risco de perder seus dois melhores amigos? Ela não era a estranha isolada nascida-trouxa como no primeiro ano. Ela tinha outros amigos e conhecidos em sua própria casa e em Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff agora. Mas Harry e Ron eram especiais. Suas convicções eram fortes o suficiente para mantê-la quando Harry se afastasse dela? E Ron, agora ele estava fazendo o seu melhor para permanecer ainda com ela, mas ela conhecia Ron. Eventualmente Ron iria se afastar e ela estaria sozinha.

Mesmo que ela decidisse manter seu padrão, o que ela poderia fazer? Professor Snape não apreciaria botons ou insígnias do Clube do Snape. Não haveria boletins ou discursos inflamados no Salão Principal sobre como Professor Snape era realmente mal compreendido por alguns, do tipo herói Heathcliff que estava arriscando sua vida para ajudar a Ordem a derrubar os planos malignos do Lorde das Trevas.

Hermione olhou para o alto da mesa principal. O Professor Snape estava mais uma vez pegando sua comida em um silêncio mal-humorado, um hábito com o qual Hermione havia se tornado muito familiarizada. Durante tempo que ela vinha observando ele, nunca tinha o visto comer realmente uma refeição inteira. Quando o viu começar a ficar tenso, ela redirecionou seu olhar de volta para a mesa de Gryffindor. Ron e Harry tinham sentado vários assentos abaixo dela com Dean e Seamus. Eles estavam agora rindo e brincando com alguma coisa. Seamus parecia estar tentando atirar ervilhas no suco de abóbora de Ron quando Ron desviou o olhar. Eles estavam se divertindo.

Hermione suspirou. Ela não podia dizer que ela estava se divertindo.

oooOOoooOOooo

— Eu repensaria essa decisão, Longbottom.

Com esse comando silenciosamente lançado, Hermione congelou momentaneamente, com a mão parcialmente levantada para adicionar as sementes de descurainia para sua poção. Um segundo depois, ela continuou o movimento, deixando cair às sementes em um fluxo constante na mistura a borbulhar diante dela.

Mantendo a cabeça baixa, Hermione olhou para onde o Professor Snape estava, carrancudo, contemplando para baixo um Neville infeliz. Ela respirou curto e fundo, quando reconheceu as folhas estreitas, afiadas, dente de serra, tremendo nas mãos apertadas de Neville, com os nós brancos dos dedos. _Sementes_ de descurainia, não _folhas_. Oh Neville.

— Longbottom, você sabe o que teria acontecido se você tivesse adicionado as folhas de descurainia?

Hermione estremeceu quando Professor Snape enfatizou a palavra em uma carícia verbal sibilante que arrepiou o cabelo na parte de trás do seu pescoço. Voltando para a realidade podia ouvir o murmúrio animado dos Slytherins do outro lado da sala, enquanto atrás dela, ouvia o arrastar nervoso dos pés de Ron. Ela não precisou olhar em volta para saber que os olhos de todos estavam focados no drama prestes a acontecer.

— Alguém nesta classe de alunos supostamente academicamente superior sabe o que vai acontecer com essa poção especial, se as folhas Descurainia forem adicionadas neste momento da conjuntura da poção?

Hermione inclinou a cabeça, sua mente vagando sobre os vários ingredientes utilizados até agora. Assim, quando ela chegou ao asfódelo respirou assustada ao imaginar o que aconteceria, a cabeça virou para ela olhar o apavorado Neville. Não querendo abrir a boca e chamar a atenção para si mesma, Hermione ainda se viu incapaz de não responder à pergunta da classe. Com os olhos ainda presos no olhar de pânico de Neville, ela lentamente levantou a mão.

— Ah, parece que a Srta. Granger elaborou o problema. Bem típico. Bem, Granger, nos esclareça quanto ao tema em questão.

— Gás venenoso, senhor. As folhas de descurainia teriam combinado com o asfódelo e os grãos do visco para criar um gás venenoso. Toda a c-classe, — ela tropeçou um pouco na palavra antes de continuar — teria morrido em 30 minutos.

— Muito bom, Granger. Dois pontos para Gryffindor.

Hermione ouviu o riso do lado Slytherin da sala devido à generosidade do Professor Snape para com os pontos da casa. Um olhar penetrante do Diretor da Casa, no entanto, fez mesmo lado da sala ficar em silêncio.

— Um gás venenoso. — Ele fitou ao redor da sala para pegar os olhos de seus alunos em seu contemplar feroz. — Um gás venenoso que é incolor. Um gás que, felizmente, não é inodoro também.

Voltando-se para Neville, Hermione observou quando um pequeno sorriso levantou um canto dos lábios Professor Snape. Era um olhar que enviou tentáculos frios de medo serpenteados por sua espinha, o medo que foi confirmado pelas próximas palavras do professor.

— Largue as folhas de descurainia, Sr. Longbottom.

Neville, ainda tremendo um pouco por ser, centro de atenção classe moveu a mão sobre a superfície da sua mesa de trabalho cheia de cicatrizes. O professor parou antes que ele pudesse deixar cair às folhas.

— Não, Sr. Longbottom. Solte as folhas em seu caldeirão.

Hermione viu Neville ficar totalmente branco de terror e ouviu Harry silvar;

— Deixe-o em paz. — por trás dela.

Snape não virou para encarar Harry quando ele rosnou.

— Vinte pontos de Gryffindor, Potter, por falar. Sr. Longbottom, eu sugiro que solte as folhas, AGORA!

Neville não mais podia desobedecer ao tom da voz do Professores de Snape tanto quanto ele poderia voar sem uma vassoura. A mão de Neville abaixou, seus dedos abertos largaram ligeiramente uma dúzia folhas murchas de descurainia que caíram girando, o caldeirão de borbulhava.

Os slyntherins, com Malfoy na liderança, estavam a meio caminho para a porta da sala de aula antes das folhas já terem atingido a superfície da poção.

Assim que Malfoy estava chegando à grande alça de bronze das portas, o som de trancas ecoou pela sala. Alguém perto da porta começou a choramingar quando o cheiro de algo doce e enjoativo começou a encher a sala.

Professor Snape finalmente surtara. Ele ia matar todos eles.

Ignorando o murmúrio crescente de pânico na porta da sala de aula, Hermione puxou sua varinha e girou em sua cadeira para encarar Harry e Ron.

— Use o feitiço Cabeça de Bolha.

Hermione pulou quando uma mão pesada apertou sua mão erguida, parando os movimentos fluidos necessários para o encanto.

— Dez pontos de Gryffindor, Senhorita Granger, por interferir na minha lição.

Professor Snape levantou a voz para cortar o ruído dos outros alunos enquanto seus olhos negros como carvão varreram a massa de estudantes que se reuniram na porta da sala de aula.

— A primeira pessoa a usar o feitiço Cabeça de Bolha vai passar o resto do semestre em detenção comigo.

Começando a bufar do doce aroma da morte em torno dela, Hermione olhou para seus colegas estudantes em estado de choque. Nenhum deles estava levantando suas varinhas. Ela não podia acreditar que tinham mais medo do Professor Snape do que de morrer de gás venenoso.

Trazendo seu olhar de volta para seu professor, ela olhou para ele com horror, assim como os vapores invisíveis de poção do Neville viraram veneno revestido a língua e a parte de trás de sua garganta com um gosto e cheiro de um milhar de rosas podres.

Muito lentamente, sua sobrancelha esquerda levantou-se em desafio, desafiando-a a falar novamente.

Neville Longbottom, que estava com seu estoque de coragem Gryffindor exaurido, aproveitou a oportunidade para desmaiar aos pés de Professores Snape. Ou, uma porção ligeiramente histérica da mente de Hermione observou, ele poderia ter sido feito pelo gás.

O colapso de Neville empurrou Harry e Ron para o limite. Com um grunhido de "seu bastardo!" Harry tentou lançar-se através das mesas de trabalho nas costas do Professor Snape, Ron de perto seguindo os passos de seu amigo.

Ambos os meninos, no entanto, se esqueceram de que eles estavam lidando com um homem que, embora talvez não fosse tão poderoso como Dumbledore, era perigoso tão perigoso quanto. Para Hermione, era como assistir a um terrível acidente e não ser capaz de fazer nada sobre isso, exceto observar com uma fascinação horrorizada.

Assim quando Harry deslizou por sobre sua mesa de trabalho, o Professor Snape levantou a mão, e firmemente agarrou a mão da varinha de Hermione.

— _Funis Subnecto_ , — ele sussurrou, enquanto forçava a mão e a varinha de Hermione em um curto movimento para frente em forma de S. Ela sentiu a onda de magia do professor quando foi canalizada de sua mão através de sua varinha e ficou horrorizada ao sentir crescer seu próprio poder em resposta ao dele, se unindo para lançar o feitiço que foi destinado aos seus amigos. Eles nem tiveram a oportunidade de fugir finas cordas, que como cobras saíram de sua varinha para envolver Harry e Ron.

Em poucos segundos Harry estava preso à superfície da mesa de trabalho, as cordas envolvendo-o em torno das pernas de mesa para segurá-lo apertado. Ron foi trazido de joelhos ao chão ao lado da mesa, embrulhado, tão apertado que se parecia com um casulo.

Hermione virou-se chocada e horrorizada, os olhos para cima para ver um meio-sorriso de satisfação no rosto de seu professor.

— Sempre quis fazer isso, — ele murmurou distraidamente como se falasse mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Ainda mantendo a mão apertada ao redor de sua varinha, Professor Snape virou-se para a massa de estudantes e murmurou:

— Ovelhas irracionais.

Hermione tinha quase certeza de que ela era a única pessoa que ouviu o comentário em voz baixa. Suas palavras seguintes que foram lançados para toda a sala.

— Sr. Bloodsaw.

— S-senhor?— Thomas Bloodsaw, um sextanista da Ravenclaw conseguiu balbuciar.

— Diga-me, Sr. Bloodsaw, — comportamento e tom nada diferentes de uma pergunta durante uma de suas aulas normais — Qual o cheiro do gás da descurainia?

Thomas, Hermione notou, tinha um canto de suas vestes escolares pressionados sobre sua boca e nariz. Sua voz saiu abafada do pano.

— Flores podres senhor.

— Excelente. Cinco pontos para a Ravenclaw.

— Sr. Malfoy, você nunca vai esquecer esse cheiro?

— Não senhor. — A resposta menos tímida de Malfoy foi um pouco atrapalhada pelos engasgos; o ataque de tosse que o atingiu quando ele puxou a próxima respiração.

— Bom! Vejo que você nunca esquecerá.

Novamente usando a varinha de Hermione, Professor Snape entoou _Evanesco_ e o conteúdo do caldeirão de Neville, bem como o gás de cheiro enjoativo desapareceu. Outra onda e as portas da sala de aula foram abertas pelas dobradiças silenciosas. No entanto, nem um único estudante se moveu em direção à porta.

Ovelhas, na verdade, ela pensou sentindo algo muito próximo de desgosto.

Snape deve ter pensado o mesmo, porque ela ouviu novamente um bufar fraco de diversão e desprezo.

— Fora. Todos vocês fora. Apresentem-se a Madame Pomfrey, — Professor Snape disse enquanto varria com o olhar frio mais uma vez toda a classe. De repente, soltou a mão e varinha de Hermione. — Liberte seus amigos, acorde Longbottom e leve-o para a enfermaria.

Girando nos calcanhares, ele recuou de volta para seu escritório deixando Hermione com olhar espantado e atordoado para trás.

O tema de conversa ao longo de todo o Salão Principal durante a hora de almoço previsivelmente foi em torno do Professor Snape. A maioria das conversas sussurradas era centrada sobre se o morcego negro de Hogwarts finalmente tinha surtado. Mais de um estudante afirmou que eles sabiam o tempo todo que Snape era insano e que a tentativa de matar o sexto ano na aula avançada aula de Poções era a prova definitiva.

O comportamento ultrajante do Professor Snape até mesmo eclipsava pelo de Ron e Harry na tentativa abortada de um ataque a um professor. Na verdade quase não foi dada menção a ação. Um fato que Hermione, junto com Harry e Ron, sentiu ser uma grande bênção.

Na verdade, todo o episódio tinha deles atingiu ao ponto de Harry esquecer que estava atualmente bravo com Hermione. Claro, o fato do incidente da manhã parecia reforçar a convicção de Harry que Snape não era confiável poderia ter tido algo a ver com o seu sorriso de satisfação.

— Caramba! Você viu os olhos dele? Ele estava se divertindo. Completamente maluco, ele estava, — disse Ron com a boca cheia de sanduíche de rosbife.

— Ele até se esqueceu de nos dar detenção, — Harry acrescentou. Esta declaração aparentemente simples confirmando para o resto da mesa de Gryffindor que Snape tinha realmente surtado. O Grande Morcego não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de dar detenções a Gryffindor.

Todo o incidente apenas confundiu Hermione. Ela sentiu-se traída. Ele tentou matá-los. Ainda não parecia real, mesmo para ela que tinha estado lá durante experiência. Professor Snape tinha envenenado toda classe. Os rumores estavam voando pela escola. O homem que detinha o título de "Professor mais assustador da história de Hogwarts" tinha acabado aumentar sua reputação para proporções quase míticas. E ela o defendeu. Ela sentiu pena dele. Ela tinha começado a pensar nele como alguns, um elfo mal interpretado revestido preto que só precisava de alguém para lutar por ele.

Morte coloca tudo numa nova perspectiva. Era isso. Ela estava fora do Professor Snape-precisa-ter-um-amigo-que-faz-propaganda-para-ele. Ele estava disposto a matar seus slyntherins! O homem era uma ameaça completa. Para tornar a experiência ainda mais surreal, o homem não tinha sequer piscado. Nem uma única vez. Ele não deu nenhum sinal de que ele foi afetado. Nem um único tremor, nem um tique nervoso. Ele não tinha sequer suado.

Se alguma vez ela quis um sinal do alto sobre como fazer a sua escolha entre o Professor de Poção e seus amigos, bem, ela certamente recebeu um. Chamando a atenção de Harry, Hermione pegou sua coragem Gryffindor como se fosse comer um corvo.

— Harry, eu quero pedir desculpas pelo outro dia. Eu... Bem, você estava certo. Ele não é de confiança.

A suavidade expressa em sua desculpa parou seus dois amigos em seus caminhos. Ron mesmo parado com seu sanduíche a meio caminho de sua boca. Não havia dúvida do enorme sorriso que lentamente se espalhou pelo rosto. Com a desculpa de Hermione, Ron não tinha dúvida do retorno da paz à amizade dos três.

Harry, por sua vez, deu-lhe um sorriso. Fácil assim, o equilíbrio foi restaurado. Ou assim pensava.

Um largo sorriso nos lábios, Ron cutucou Harry.

— Você sabe, companheiro, agora que Hermione viu Snape em suas cores verdadeiras, eu acho que ela deveria ser trazida para o rebanho dos iluminados no verdadeiro estilo. — Ron conseguiu soar como Percy no seu jeito mais altivo.

Harry sorriu para Ron e depois lançou um olhar malicioso para Hermione.

— Repita depois de nós, — disse Harry. — Snape.

— Professor Snape, — ela obedientemente repetiu.

— Ah, ah, ah— Ron advertiu. — Não Professor Snape. Apenas Snape. Venha para o lado escuro, Hermione.

Hermione deu um suave, em vez deselegante, bufo.

— Lado escuro? O que é você, um Darth Vader ruivo?

Harry riu de olhar confuso de Ron.

— Não se preocupe com isso Ron, é uma coisa Trouxa. — Ainda sorrindo, ele se virou para Hermione. Apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, ele se inclinou para frente e então, cuidadosamente enunciou a palavra, "Snape" certificando-se para tirar o som 'p'.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas obedientemente repetido.

— Snape.

Ron acrescentou.

— Seboso.

— Isso é realmente necessário? — ela perguntou.

Ron levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou com expectativa para ela até que ela repetiu.

— Seboso.

Harry entrou na conversa com.

— Morcego.

Isso continuou por algum tempo com todo o nome que se possa imaginar que o corpo do estudante já tinha chamado Professor Snape, até a vez de Ron terminou com "bastardo de coração negro".

Mesmo depois das palavras terem deixado sua boca, ela olhou para a mesa principal apenas para encontrar os olhos impenetráveis do homem que tinha acabado de depreciar. Ela esperava que ele estivesse zangado, mas ele aparentava inesperadamente calmo, seu rosto uma máscara inexpressiva. Ela se perguntou durante quanto tempo ele observando-os. Se ele percebeu o que ela estava dizendo? Ron e Harry estavam de costas para ele que só tinha sido capaz de vê-la.

Em seguida, muito lentamente e com grande deliberação ele falou:

— Vinte pontos de Gryffindor. Detenção. Às 19 horas.

Hermione gemeu e deixou cair à cabeça em suas mãos em embaraço.

Voltando para sala comunal de Gryffindor da biblioteca, Hermione deixou as escadas escolherem seu caminho. Elas nunca tinham falhado ao levá-la para o seu destino correto, quando ela estava com pressa, por isso, como ela não estava com pressa, não fez nenhum protesto ou reclamação quando as escadas a entregaram a corredores estranhos ou menos utilizados. Ela gostava de pensar nisso como deixar as escadas terem a sua diversão. Na verdade, ela não se importava. Eventualmente, ela ia acabar onde precisava ir. Esta noite, ela deixaria as escadas fazerem o pior. Ela precisava do empurrão extra para estabilizar suas emoções antes de enfrentar o Professor Snape mais tarde nesta noite.

Detenção. Ela tinha detenção. Ela tinha detenção por desrespeitar um homem que tinha defendido de desrespeito por seis longos anos. Em algum lugar ela tinha certeza de que as Parcas estavam rindo do destino à custa dela.

Mas, realmente, não era como se ela tivesse dito qualquer coisa que uma centena de outros estudantes ao longo dos anos não tinha dito em primeiro lugar. E ele merecia. Ele fez. Sempre mal-humorado, mau, e sem humor nunca tendo uma coisa agradável para dizer, especialmente se você passasse a ser um Gryffindor. Ela tinha quase certeza de que ele não sentia o dia completo, a menos que tivesse feito pelo menos um Hufflepuff chorar.

O homem era horrível e qualquer simpatia, piedade, que ela pensou que estava sentindo por ele foi boa e verdadeiramente tinha acabado. Ela não iria se sentir culpada sobre os nomes que o chamou. Infantil, talvez, mas não culpada.

Olhando de relance para seu relógio de pulso, ela notou o tempo. Tinha quase certeza de que sabia em que corredor que estava. Se ela estivesse certa, um par de voltas mais adiante poderia colocá-la na interseção onde o quarto da Professora McGonagall estava localizado. Pegando o ritmo, ela começou a descer o corredor.

O único aviso para Hermione que ela não estava sozinha foi o chamado "Severus" à frente dela da Professora McGonagall no habitual tom voz de absurdo. A acústica dos corredores de pedra fazia algumas coisas muito estranhas com as vozes dentro do castelo. Seus professores poderiam facilmente estar apenas por perto ou a quatro corredores. Nunca se podia ter certeza. Por isso, foi apenas lógico, para não mencionar prudente considerando o fato de que o Professor Snape provavelmente ainda estava zangado com ela, que Hermione escolheu espiar cautelosamente ao virar a esquina para reconhecer o terreno, por assim dizer. Uma precaução que se manteve em bom lugar, através dos braços de uma armadura Hermione pôde claramente distinguir as formas de ambos: o Professor de Poções e a Diretora da sua Casa.

Ela parecia estar fazendo de espionar conversas de outras pessoas um hábito, na primeira vez o Diretor e a Professora McGonagall, e agora os Professores McGonagall e Snape. Balançando a cabeça, ela considerou brevemente que talvez fosse hora de começar a se preocupar com esse comportamento desviante. Aconchegando-se um pouco mais firmemente por trás da armadura, decidiu que as mudanças mau hábito poderiam começar depois que ela ouvisse o que seus professores estavam falando.

— Severus.

Hermione observou como Professor Snape parou no final do corredor, quando a professora McGonagall chamou o seu nome novamente. Ela estava esperando para ver a Diretora da sua Casa repreender o homem pelo que tinha acontecido durante a aula naquela manhã. Hermione esperou alegre em antecipação. Tendo a Professora McGonagall chegado até o homem odioso faria maravilhas para persistente culpa de Hermione sobre desrespeitar um Professor.

Ela estava compreensivelmente surpresa com o tom delicadamente repreensivo que McGonagall tomou com o Professor de Poções.

— Severus, quantas vezes já lhe disse ao longo dos anos que matar seus alunos é considerada algo ruim?

Professor Snape bufou embora Hermione pudesse ver um canto de sua boca onda para cima.

— Verdade seja dita, Minerva, já perdi as contas. E você pode salvar a aula. O Diretor repreendeu-me e deu-me um sermão. No entanto, gostaria de salientar que eu não matei os pequenos mestiços; eu simplesmente envenenei-os. Há uma diferença distinta. Eu também gostaria que você notasse que eu mandei-os para Poppy muito antes que qualquer dano permanente fosse feito. Penso que mostrei moderação notável da minha parte, dadas às circunstâncias.

Surpreendentemente, McGonagall riu. Hermione não podia acreditar. O bastardo de coração negro tinha tentado matá-los e a mulher que deveria estar lutando por Gryffindor estava rindo.

— Você se importaria de me esclarecer por que motivo você tentou envenenar sua classe avançada sexto ano ao invés de apenas tirar numerosos pontos de Gryffindor, como é seu costume? — McGonagall arqueou uma sobrancelha e acrescentou maliciosamente — Estou assumindo, claro, que foi um estudante gryffindor que se pôs em seu caminho de destruição?

— Longbottom. — Nesse nome único estava infundido tal ódio e desespero que mesmo de seu esconderijo no corredor, Hermione não pôde deixar de se encolher de empatia para com Neville.

A Professora de Transfiguração sacudiu a cabeça, mas Hermione podia ver o olhar de comiseração em seu rosto, mesmo quando ela repreendeu seu colega Professor.

— Mesmo sendo o Sr. Longbottom, não é desculpa para o assassinato.

— Oh, pare com os seus exageros. Típico de um Gryffindor, — ele bufou. — Eu estava ciente do que eu estava fazendo, como você bem sabe. Além disso, o envenenamento da folha descurainia é bastante comum. No escritório de Acidentes Mágicos essa é uma dentre as 20 razões para fatalidades entre bruxos. Posso assegurar-lhe que, após a demonstração de hoje, nenhum dos que estavam na classe vão se matar com a folha descurainia como um erro. Eles nunca se esquecerão do cheiro do gás de descurainia.

— Seja como for, Severus, você ficou inteiramente muito alegre com a situação. Você sabe que você ficou.

O professor inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente em uma curva zombando, mas suas palavras tinha um tom de provocação suave.

— Você tiraria uma das poucas fontes de alegria da minha miserável existência?

McGonagall fez um som estalando na parte traseira de sua garganta.

— Sim, eu o tiraria. E por falar em alegria, você amarrou o Sr. Potter sobre a carteira.

— Ah, a verdadeira razão para o seu ressentimento. Você não se importa com o que eu tentei com a minha classe, você se importa que eu machuque o ego do jovem Sr. Potter. O menino tentou me atacar. Eu estava bem dentro dos meus direitos para dominá-lo. Eu mesmo fiz isso com cuidado.

— Ele atacou você porque você estava envenenando todos.

Snape acenou com uma mão um gesto de desprezo.

— Foi para seu próprio bem. Um pouco de intoxicação constrói o caráter. — De repente, Snape suspirou e o sorriso ligeiro que ele estava usando durante a troca desapareceu de volta para sua carranca habitual. — Agora, se me dê licença, eu preciso ir.

Professora McGonagall estendeu a mão e tocou seu braço levemente, impedindo-o de se mover.

— Você sempre faz isso.

— Você me perdeu, Minerva. Eu sempre faço o quê?

Hermione pensou que o olhar da Professora McGonagall parecia triste quando ela respondeu.

— Você sempre se afasta ou desvia. Severus, você está bem?

A carranca em seu rosto se aprofundou, mas seu tom ainda era civilizado, ele respondeu:

— Eu estou bem.

— Você tem certeza?

— Minerva.

— Perdoe-me, Severus. Às vezes eu esqueço, você sabe.

— Esquece o quê?

— Que você é um amigo. E não rosne para mim. Conheço-lhe a maior parte de sua vida e eu me considero sua amiga. É uma prova de quão bem você finge a sua parte que me faz esquecer às vezes. Estou preocupada com você.

Os ombros que estavam tensos em suas primeiras palavras lentamente relaxaram.

— Sua preocupação é... Apreciada, mas desnecessária. Estou bem e mais do que capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo.

Até mesmo Hermione poderia dizer que a Professora McGonagall não acreditava nele, mas ela permitiu a mentira passar.

— Muito bem, Severus. Será que você, pelo menos, pode se juntar a mim para uma xícara de chá?

— Eu gostaria, no entanto, eu estou no meu caminho para supervisionar a detenção de um de seus gryffindors

— Um dos meus? Quem?

— Hermione Granger.

— Senhorita Granger? Isso é difícil de acreditar, Severus. Eu sempre achei que ela fosse uma aluna exemplar. O que ela fez?

— Vamos apenas dizer que ela finalmente cedeu à pressão de seus amigos em relação ao meu caráter. — Com um sorriso levemente zombeteiro, ele acrescentou — Estou bastante surpreso que tenha levado seis anos para ceder à influência do Potter e do Weasley. Agora, se me dá licença, eu devo estar a minha sala de aula antes da Granger chegar.

Professora McGonagall permaneceu no corredor olhando depois o Mestre de Poções por alguns minutos, o rosto sepulcral. Hermione não teve problemas para ler a preocupação lá.

Agora Hermione sentia-se culpada.

Professor Snape era um absoluto bastardo, mas ele estava fazendo para o benefício deles ao final. Bem, benefício deles e diversão dele, mas ainda assim, a maior parte para benefício dele.

Era em momentos como este que ela desejava xingar algo. Como sua primeira incursão na espionagem, Hermione estava agora completamente confusa. Toda vez que ela tinha contato com Professor Snape, ela voltava com uma visão diferente do homem. Ela estava começando a se sentir como uma espécie de ioiô humano.

Então, onde ela estava? Hermione deu um suspiro. Ela sabia exatamente onde a escada a tinha deixado — de volta ao movimento Professor Snape-amigo-do-professor que ela tinha acabado de pular recentemente, simplesmente porque era óbvio que ninguém iria olhar para ele. A Professora McGonagall era simpática, mas em última análise, ela só ficou de lado e parecia preocupada. Na verdade, parecia que o homem ativamente desencorajava pessoas a lutarem por ele.

Se ela pudesse tricotar uma centena de chapéus para elfos que não quiseram eles, ela certamente poderia levantar a bandeira do Professor Snape, um homem que certamente não iria agradecê-la por seus esforços. E, para Harry e Ron, bem, ela ia ter para manter seus sentimentos em segredo. Ela só esperava que não fosse acabar lamentando isso.

oooOOoooOOooo

 **Parcas:** Na mitologia grega as Moiras eram as três irmãs que determinavam o destino, tanto dos deuses quanto dos seres humanos. Eram três mulheres lúgubres, responsáveis por fabricar, tecer e cortar o fio da vida dos mortais. Durante o trabalho, as Moiras fazem uso da Roda da Fortuna, que é o tear utilizado para se tecer os fios. As voltas da roda posicionam o fio de cada pessoa em sua parte mais privilegiada, o topo; ou em sua parte menos desejável, o fundo, explicando-se assim os períodos de boa ou má sorte de todos.

 **Heathcliff** : Personagem criado por Emily Bronte na obra O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Ele é considerado como um arquétipo do herói byroniano, cuja paixão é tão intensa que chega a destruir a si mesmo e aos outros a seu redor.

oooOOoooOOooo

 **N/B:** Olá! Finalmente perdi minha timidez e resolvi deixar meu comentário como beta-reader. Espero que estejam apreciando a leitura desta fanfic. Para mim tem sido um prazer e acima de tudo uma grande honra trabalhar com a Dinha e com essa estória, que é uma das fics mais lidas do shipper. Juramos solenemente não abandoná-los! Nox (:

 **N/T:** Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic que é ótima. Bjus para os que leem e não deixam reviews. Desculpem pelos erros e até o próximo cap.;)


	4. Operação SPNRT

**CAPÍTULO 4 — Operação S.P.N.R.T.**

Batendo na grossa porta da sala de aula de Poções, Hermione seguiu seu caminho para dentro ao grunhido de " _entre_ ". Ela sentiu um arrepio correndo pela espinha enquanto entrava na sala. A sala de aula das masmorras estava agradável, mas a dura e amarga carranca no rosto do homem sentado atrás da mesa estava muito mais fria. Se ela não o tivesse visto, nunca teria acreditado que esse mesmo homem, 40 minutos antes, tinha provocado e sido provocado pela Professora McGonagall.

Ela se perguntou brevemente se o movimento pelo Snape que ela parecia tão determinada a montar não iria acabar executando-a em vez disso.

Ela parou a poucos metros da mesa dele. Ela poderia começar a noite da forma correta.

— Professor Snape, antes que minha detenção comece, eu só quero que você saiba que eu... Bem, eu quero me desculpar pelas coisas que eu disse no Salão Principal, esta tarde. Eles não foram apenas inapropriadas, mas não eram para serem faladas. — Ela não sabia como esperar a reação do Professor Snape às suas desculpas, mas sua expressão nunca mudou. Ela não sabia como interpretar sua não-resposta.

— Seu pedido de desculpas, Senhorita Granger — disse finalmente —, não é nem desejado nem aceito, nem os banais insinceros de remorso a libertam da sua detenção ou ganham um alívio do detalhe da sua punição.

Tentando manter seu plano reafirmado de ver o Professor Snape a partir de uma luz promissora, Hermione lutou para conter o impulso instintivo de mostrar a raiva em seu rosto. Do sorriso malicioso que curvava os lábios do professor, ela tinha certeza de que sua tentativa não tivera êxito. Lutando para manter a calma, contou até dez na cabeça antes de responder.

— Eu não espero que minha punição seja diminuída, senhor, eu sou culpada, só quero que você saiba que eu sinto muito e que isso não vai acontecer de novo. Eu deixei minha raiva naquele momento tirar o melhor de mim.

Com as sobrancelhas levantadas, Professor Snape deu um grunhido curto de descrença flagrante.

Muito para desculpas.

— Vou pegar o caldeirão para esfregar, senhor.

Com isso, a expressão dele finalmente mudou. Ele pareceu divertido para Hermione, o que ela tinha certeza de que não era um bom sinal.

— Você não vai esfregar caldeirões esta noite, Senhorita Granger.

— Senhor, mas ouvi... — Ela não terminou o pensamento. Ela certamente não queria que ele pensasse que estava criticando suas detenções.

Um canto da boca dele se curvou ligeiramente para cima. O Professor Snape estava definitivamente divertido agora, embora tivesse a sensação de que sua diversão era à custa dela.

— Senhorita Granger, vamos usar esse considerável intelecto seu por um momento, vamos? Diga-me, antes de vir a Hogwarts, qual era a sua tarefa todas as noites depois do jantar com sua feliz e pequena família?

A sobrancelha de Hermione franziu em confusão por um momento.

— Eu lavava os pratos e limpava a cozinha. Era a minha tarefa.

O professor recostou-se na cadeira, entrelaçando os dedos sobre o estômago.

— Agora, Senhorita Granger, uma criança que cresceu no mundo bruxo teria tal tarefa?

Hermione só podia balançar a cabeça em espanto enquanto fazia as conexões. Havia realmente um método para sua loucura.

— Não senhor — respondeu ela. — Em uma casa bruxa, os feitiços de limpeza teriam sido usados ou os elfos domésticos teriam feito qualquer limpeza manual.

— Precisamente, dar-lhe uma tarefa que não lhe cause nenhuma dificuldade derrota o propósito de uma detenção: só os que são criados no mundo bruxo têm a honra duvidosa de limpar caldeirões. Tenho um esforço muito mais penoso para você esta noite. — Inclinando-se para frente abruptamente, ele se levantou em toda sua altura, suas vestes se acomodando em torno dele em dobras precisas de escuridão. — Venha comigo.

Levando-a para uma mesa de trabalho ao longo da parede de trás, o Professor Snape apontou para uma caixa de madeira cheia até o topo com besouros brilhantes e pretos, felizmente besouros mortos.

— Você, Senhorita Granger, tirará as carcaças das asas de cada besouro e irá colocá-las dentro desta jarra. — Apontou para um jarro azul, de boca larga, recostado na mesa. Apontando para outro jarro pintado de um marrom escuro — que Hermione sabia proteger o conteúdo da luz do sol, ele acrescentou — Aqui, você vai colocar os olhos dos besouros. Tenha cuidado e tente não danificá-los quando você arrancá-los de suas pequenas órbitas. Você devolverá o restante dos besouros para o caixote. Quando sua detenção acabar você levará a caixa para Hagrid. As instruções são simples o suficiente ou você tem perguntas?

Hermione olhou para a caixa de besouros e fez uma careta de desgosto.

— Não, senhor, sem perguntas.

— Oh, dia glorioso, — ele respondeu enquanto voltava para sua mesa. — ela não tem as intermináveis perguntas, então sugiro que comece.

Pegando seu primeiro besouro no dedo, Hermione enrugou o nariz para a textura lisa, quase oleosa, do invólucro da asa entre seus dedos. Engolindo com dificuldade, começou sua tarefa. Quarenta ou mais insetos em sua tarefa, seu corpo tinha caído em um ritmo constante de pegar um besouro, deslizar seu dedo entre a cabeça e o tórax, tirar as asa, girar o besouro, cuidadosamente arrancar os olhos, deixar cair olhos e asas nos frascos correspondentes e pegar o besouro seguinte. Depois das primeiras, ela até desistiu de se encolher com as vísceras de insetos que estavam alojadas sob suas unhas cortadas. Definitivamente era um incentivo para não roer suas unhas no próximo par de semanas; Muito mais eficaz do que o esmalte que sua mãe passava em suas unhas quando era menina para acabar com seu mau hábito.

Logo, no entanto, os movimentos repetitivos e insensíveis de seus dedos deixaram sua mente vagar. Olhou para o Professor Snape: sua cabeça escura estava dobrada sobre sua mesa, uma careta de concentração aprofundando a pequena linha entre suas sobrancelhas. Os rolos de pergaminho sob seu cotovelo avisaram-na que ele estava corrigindo redações. Ela estremeceu de empatia enquanto observava a pena de uma ponta vermelha atravessar um rolo. Algum estudante sem sorte tinha ganhado uma observação obviamente mordaz se seu olhar franzido e a quantidade de tinta usada fossem qualquer indicação.

Certificando-se de manter seu escrutínio a intervalos curtos, Hermione alternava entre assistir seu professor e eviscerar besouros. Eventualmente, mesmo a observação de Snape ficou cansativa, não mais impedindo que se sentisse entediada. E uma entediada Hermione, sua mãe sempre dissera, nunca foi boa coisa.

— Professor, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta sobre esta manhã? — Sua pergunta pendia pesadamente no silêncio da sala.

Ele não levantou a cabeça, mas a pena em sua mão acalmou seu movimento.

— Não, Senhorita Granger, não vou, para você, ou qualquer um, explicar minhas ações na aula desta manhã.

Pegando seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, ela debateu: ela ousou com o temperamento dele?

— Não senhor, não era isso que eu queria perguntar.

Isso chamou a atenção dele. Nítidos olhos negros se ergueram para olhá-la com leve curiosidade.

— Uma pergunta, Senhorita Granger. — Ele levantou uma mão cautelosa antes que ela pudesse saltar para a pergunta dela. — Só uma pergunta, eu sugiro que você faça uma boa. Se você me incomodar com um pouco de estupidez insana, bem, eu tenho outra caixa de besouros no meu depósito.

Sabia que a ameaça de um tempo de detenção adicional não era ociosa, mas, naquele breve segundo, mil perguntas implorando respostas caíram por sua mente. O que o fez se virar contra Voldemort? Por que ele estava ajudando Dumbledore? Por que ele parecia odiar tanto Harry, Ron e ela? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Forçosamente, ela as controlava. Uma pergunta. Ela podia fazer isso. O que ela realmente queria perguntar valia o risco de uma detenção extra? Então ela soube.

— Quando você usou minha varinha na sala de aula esta manhã, minha magia respondeu ao seu chamado, eu não entendo por que isso aconteceu.

O Professor Snape olhou para ela por tanto tempo que decidiu que ele não iria responder. Ela tinha acabado de se resignar a outra noite de besouros quando ele a surpreendeu.

— Sendo Nascida-Trouxa, não é nenhuma surpresa que você não saiba.

No termo "Nascida-Trouxa", Hermione se endireitou, preparando-se para o escárnio que ela sabia que estava chegando.

Se ela tinha ficado surpresa por ele ter respondido, ela ficou ainda mais surpresa com as palavras que ele tinha.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Senhorita Granger — não foi uma condenação do seu nascimento, mas um fato: por não ter sido criada no mundo mágico, você não tem o condicionamento social que cria o fundo de nossa cultura. Não importa o quanto você abrace o nosso mundo, o quanto dele aprender, sempre haverá referências culturais, histórias, lendas e atitudes que você nunca entenderá até que sejam explicadas a você.

Hermione se acalmou um pouco quando percebeu o significado. Ela tinha tido pensamentos semelhantes ao longo dos anos de como tinha tentado encontrar seu lugar dentro do mundo bruxo.

— Não importa o quanto eu queira fazer parte deste mundo, nunca serei... um.. um nativo, se você quiser.

Ela sentiu uma pequena onda de satisfação quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha negra com suas palavras. Tinha conseguido surpreendê-lo, possivelmente impressioná-lo. Vendo aquela oportunidade, ela acrescentou outro pensamento que tinha estado brincando no último ano, um que ela nunca sentiu confortável para falar com Harry ou Ron.

— É o que faz com que eu e outros Nascidos-Trouxas sejamos uma ameaça ao mundo mágico e um ponto de encontro para Voldemort e os Sangue-puros. Na mais estrita interpretação, eu _sou_ uma ameaça à maneira mágica de viver. Vivendo em outra cultura eu faço as coisas de forma diferente, eu vejo as coisas de forma diferente. A ideologia do Sangue-puro é errada, mas alguns de seus medos são compreensíveis. A mudança é difícil para qualquer sociedade, mas especialmente para uma sociedade tão insular e de crescimento lento como os bruxos. Eu acho que parte disso tem a ver com a vida útil mais longa que os usuários de magia têm (...) —

— Cinco pontos por conversar, Senhorita Granger. — disse o Professor Snape.

As palavras dele interromperam sua sentença. Sentindo o calor fluir através de suas bochechas, ela murmurou um rápido, "Desculpe, senhor."

— Sim, bem, antes de você desviar-se do seu caminho tão longe do tópico.

Hermione corou de novo com seu tom pungente, mas sabiamente controlou-se antes de reagir às palavras dele, especialmente quando o Professor Snape levantou da cadeira para tomar a atitude padrão em frente à mesa dele. Ele ia dar uma resposta detalhada a sua pergunta e ela não queria fazer nada para desanimá-lo.

— Nós, como usuários da magia, nem sempre usamos varinhas para aumentar nosso poder, — começou ele. — Nossos antepassados usaram o que é comumente conhecido hoje como magia antiga. É uma magia que se baseava mais nas emoções, no poder cru e no ritual do que nos encantamentos. No entanto, a magia antiga era extremamente esgotante para o usuário mágico porque usava energias pessoais como sua base para realizar mágicas elementares. Varinhas, é claro, concentram a nossa magia e a aumentam, permitindo-nos realizar maiores feitos de magia com menos esforço. A desvantagem disso é que não mais tocamos nos elementais.

Os dedos de Hermione se contorceram em torno do besouro na mão dela, sua concha crepitando sob a pressão de seus dedos. Ela queria uma pena e um pergaminho para que pudesse tomar notas. Qualquer outra coisa que fosse falada nas aulas do Professor Snape, sempre transmitira informações que mantinham Hermione fascinada durante todo o seu tempo em Hogwarts.

O professor Snape, entretanto, confundiu seus movimentos inquietos com algum tipo de censura, pois comentou secamente com ela.

— Estou chegando ao ponto de sua pergunta. Paciência, Senhorita Granger, você deve primeiro se basear na história para entender o presente.

Ela corou de novo. Seu desconforto pareceu apaziguá-lo e ele se acomodou em sua improvisada palestra.

— Agora, sem varinhas nossos ancestrais se uniram em círculos para fazer maiores feitos de magia. No entanto, o que foi descoberto foi que a magia de algumas pessoas funcionava melhor em conjunto do que de outras. Eles o chamaram de Afinidade. Embora não seja tão comum hoje em dia saber quem tem uma Afinidade para a sua magia, também não é raro. A única razão de isso não ser tão bem conhecido hoje é porque agora usamos varinhas quase exclusivamente. Não há mais necessidade de unir o poder para realizar um trabalho maior, caso contrário, mais pessoas estariam conscientes daqueles com quem compartilham sua Afinidade. E antes de você obter qualquer tipo de pensamento entusiasmado em sua cabeça sobre a natureza de uma Afinidade, não compartilhamos _nenhum_ tipo de vínculo mágico. Meus sentimentos sobre o seu valor _não_ vão mudar. Nós _não_ vamos nos tornar _amigos_ instantâneos. Você entende?

— Sim, senhor. — respondeu obedientemente. O ódio com o qual ele havia dito a palavra "amigos" deixou Hermione sem dúvida quanto aos sentimentos do professor sobre esse assunto.

Bom. Afinidade significa apenas que minha magia e sua funciona bem juntas, que em um trabalho maior com a nossa magia não vai chocar ou vamos lutar um contra o outro. É por isso que sua magia respondeu a minha quando eu lancei o feitiço usando sua varinha.

— Isso significa...?

Ele levantou a mão para silenciá-la.

— Eu lembro-me claramente de você ter pedido a graça de uma pergunta. — Seu olhar se moveu para a caixa próxima ao cotovelo dela. — E eu acredito que você ainda tem várias centenas de besouros para tirar a carapaça.

Hermione seguiu seu olhar para a caixa. Certo. Besouros.

— Sim senhor.

O silêncio voltou rapidamente para a sala de aula.

oooOOoooOOooo

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que sua detenção finalmente terminou, Hermione ficou de novo olhando para o dossel de sua cama. Ela realmente iria ter que parar de hesitar sobre isso. Ou ela iria ou ela não iria se envolver com Snape. Ela se encolheu ligeiramente ao pensar nisso. Envolvida com Snape, isso soava errado. Mas percebendo que não iria dormir até que sua mente tivesse decidido e se comprometido com o projeto, Hermione se levantou voltando para a posição sentada. Tirando a varinha de debaixo do travesseiro, sussurrou um suave " _Lumos_ " e acendeu a ponta. Um rápido olhar garantiu que as cortinas ao redor de sua cama estavam apertadas. Não perturbaria Lavender e Parvati há esta hora tardia. Estendendo uma mão entre as cortinas da cama, ela silenciosamente vasculhou a gaveta do criado-mudo até que tirou um pequeno caderno e uma caneta Trouxa. Havia algo de elegante para a preferência mágica pela pena e tinta, mas quando você está sentado na cama, escrevendo, nada melhor do que um caderno e uma boa caneta.

Ficando confortável, apoiou o caderno em seus joelhos e olhou para a página em branco. Um momento depois, com uma mão firme, escreveu:

S.P.N.R.T. — Snape Precisa de Nosso Respeito Também

Ela sorriu abertamente para as palavras, sabendo que Snape teria ela escolhendo besouros até que ela fosse tão velha quanto o Professor Dumbledore se ele alguma vez visse isso. Isso a fazia sentir-se bem, ver as palavras ali, apesar de tudo, sólidas e reais. Na verdade, ela sentia a mesma emoção que fazia todos os anos quando se sentava e criava seus horários de revisão. Era um sentimento de começo de realização.

oooOOoooOOooo

A única pergunta agora era, por onde começar. Ela teria que ser sutil, como uma Slytherin, um método que não viria naturalmente para a sua natureza Gryffindor. No entanto, a venda de bótons e escrever informativos como ela tinha feito para F.A.L.E. nunca funcionaria desta vez. Ela teria que começar pequeno e ter muito cuidado. Eram as pequenas coisas em um relacionamento que deixam outra pessoa saber que eles eram valorizados e respeitados afinal.

Essa filosofia básica tinha conduzido muitas de suas correções quando Harry ou Ron tinham sido menos do que respeitosos com o Professor Snape no passado. Mas pensando nisso agora, aquelas correções automáticas de "Snape" para "Professor Snape" realmente foram sinceras? Ela se referia a si mesma ou era apenas um ato automático? Isso levaria a mais um pensamento, mas dar-lhe o respeito que ele merecia como professor era certamente o melhor lugar para começar.

Isso decidido, ela acrescentou um ponto único sob seu título.

• Respeito

Ela não se iludiu ao pensar que o Professor Snape de repente se tornaria professor do ano se ela educadamente o chamasse de "senhor", mas esperava que ele aceitasse isso em um nível subconsciente. Esse era certamente o lugar mais fácil para começar, mas ela queria tornar sua vida mais fácil também. Harry estava errado. O Professor Snape merecia ser defendido tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa. Ela queria mostrar ao Professor Snape que alguém se importava, que alguém queria protegê-lo para uma mudança. Bem, mostre-o de uma forma-completamente-anônima-por favor-não-mostre-que-eu-estou-fazendo-isso e mate-me-um-pouco.

Parecia um bom começo e ela se absteve de tentar adicionar outras pessoas por enquanto. Isso iria ser sobre qualidade não quantidade. Ela agora sabia onde iria começar com ela mesma, e Ron e Harry, se ela pudesse fazer isso de uma maneira que não irritasse ou alienasse os dois meninos.

Assim, permitindo tudo e qualquer coisa, com base no pouco que ela sabia sobre o homem privado e taciturno, no que o Professor Snape precisava de ajuda ou proteção? Sorrindo com tristeza, acrescentou outro ponto para a primeira coisa que surgiu em sua cabeça.

• Neville

Então, entre parênteses, ela expandiu esse pensamento.

• Neville (e cabeças-ocas em geral)

Mastigando distraidamente a tampa da caneta, Hermione ponderou o ponto número dois: Neville. Ela sabia que Neville era uma fonte interminável de frustração para o Mestre de Poções. N.O.M.s provou sua habilidade em Poções, mas Neville estava apavorado com o professor e uma vez que o medo se instalou, ele não podia fazer nada certo. Ela tinha certeza, porém, que com um pouco de pensamento poderia chegar a algo para aliviar Neville de induzir dores de cabeça no Professor Snape.

Ela sufocou um bocejo. O sono estava exigindo sua atenção. Hermione ia ter que pensar seriamente em como conseguiria seus objetivos para S.P.N.R.T; no entanto, nada mais seria realizado esta noite. Ela tinha feito o suficiente por agora; tinha metas. O resto seria resolvido. Agora precisava dormir.

Fechando o caderno, ela o deslizou e a caneta de volta para a gaveta do criado-mudo. Resvalando para baixo das cobertas ela pegou sua varinha, mas parou abruptamente. Rapidamente sentando-se de volta, pegou o caderno novamente e com um movimento decisivo de sua varinha colocou um encanto de dissimulação nas páginas. Para qualquer outra pessoa, as páginas ficariam em branco, e tinha o benefício adicional de ser um feitiço de baixo nível. A menos que alguém estivesse procurando especificamente esse encanto de dissimulação em particular, ele passaria despercebido pela maioria das bruxas ou bruxos. Havia algo a ser dito para a abordagem sutil ocasional, em vez do método mais óbvio múltiplo dos Gryffindors, completo poder de proteção que foram o equivalente bruxo de um grande cadeado e sinal de néon piscando que praticamente gritou " _Estou escondendo um segred_ o".

Sentindo-se melhor, ela sussurrou " _Nox_ " e enrolou-se em seu conforto. Desta vez, o sono veio rapidamente.

oooOOoooOOooo

— Neville, posso falar com você um minuto?

Neville, com as mãos enterradas no fundo da estufa, olhou para cima e deu um sorriso de bom humor.

— Claro, Hermione. — Com as mãos cheias de terra, ele apontou com um cotovelo para o outro lado da mesa. — Sente-se, você se importa se eu terminar de remodelar estas mudas de Astrogalus? Preciso separá-las e colocá-las em novas vasilhas antes que suas raízes se sequem.

Hermione subiu em um dos bancos altos que alinhavam a mesa, observando as mãos de Neville enquanto separava habilmente as raízes das plantas jovens dispostas diante dele. Seu toque era seguro e preciso, enquanto ele delicadamente desembaraçava as raízes torcidas e amarradas das plantas jovens. Se ao menos pudesse obter essa versão confiante de Neville na classe de Poções, em vez da Neville desajeitada e nervosa que Snape inevitavelmente trazia à tona.

Quando Hermione se instalou, Neville lançou-lhe um olhar que Hermione só conseguia interpretar como resignado.

— Você vai me dizer algo ruim, não é?

Hermione tentou controlar sua expressão assustada, mas quando Neville franziu o cenho, ela percebeu que não tinha feito um bom trabalho. Certamente, já tinha arruinado tudo. Esticando-se para baixo, ela girou um dedo através do solo de envasamento, tentando olhar para acima com a melhor maneira de dizer o que ela precisava dizer.

— Não é ruim, Neville, — ela começou, — ou, pelo menos, não tem que ser ruim. Eu simplesmente não posso lhe ajudar mais nas aulas de Poções.

Ela tentou medir a reação de Neville, mas ele tinha baixado a cabeça e estava estudando atentamente a sujeira sob suas mãos.

— É porque você tem medo que eu mate você também, não é?

— Neville, isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça, eu nunca... — Ela parou no meio da frase, como o que ele havia dito realmente registrado. — Espere um pouco, o que quer dizer com 'também'? Neville...

Neville abaixou a cabeça. Sua voz era suave.

— Era apenas Malfoy e alguns dos outros Slytherins da classe.

— Oh, Neville, primeiro, não acredite em nada do que diz Malfoy, segundo, eu não posso lhe ajudar mais na aula, mas quero te ajudar fora da sala de aula. Terceiro, não tenho medo que você vá me matar na aula de Poções. Acho que a aula de terça-feira provou que se alguém tiver o prazer de nos explodir ou nos envenenar, será ao Professor Snape, de fato, pagará bons galeões para ter esse privilégio.

Sua última sentença fez o que ela pretendia. Neville olhou para ela com um sorriso tímido em seu rosto.

— Ele parecia estar se divertindo e até estava sorrindo.

— Exatamente.

— Então, por que você não pode me ajudar na aula?

Dada à natureza dos medos de Neville, Hermione não achou sábio explicar seus objetivos finais com respeito ao Professor Snape. Em vez disso, ela estabeleceu uma meia-verdade mais geral que Neville poderia aceitar mais prontamente.

— Eu estive pensando nisso e acho que estou lhe machucando mais do que te ajudando Neville, você provou que você pode lidar com Poções durante seus N.O.M.s você realmente não precisa de mim para lhe dizer nada. O Professor Snape simplesmente lhe assusta tanto que tudo fica fora do lugar. Não o ajuda a superar esse medo quando eu estou lá e digo as respostas ou ajudo a preparar sua poção. E, para dizer a verdade, eu penso que isso apenas o faz ficar mais irritado comigo e com você, quando eu o ajudo, você não precisa de ajuda para conquistar Poções, precisa de ajuda para conquistar o professor Snape.

Neville apertou um torrão de terra em sua mão antes de abrir os dedos para deixar o solo soltar escorrendo. Quando finalmente falou, Hermione podia ouvir a exasperação na voz de Neville.

— Eu tentei superar o meu medo dele, eu realmente tentei, Hermione. Eu preciso da aula dele. Eu sei que todo mundo pensa que é porque eu quero ser um Auror. Não é. Eu quero trabalhar com plantas. Eu sou bom. Mas o verdadeiro bom profissional de estufas testa e verifica suas próprias plantas medicinais e mágicas. Você tem que saber como preparar as poções de teste e controle.

— Sem envenenar todo mundo.

Neville soltou um pequeno som de diversão.

— Sim, sem envenenar todo mundo, a coisa é, Hermione, eu sabia o que Descurainia poderia fazer, é uma propriedade documentada da planta, eu conheço minhas plantas, Snape...

— Professor Snape — corrigiu ela.

Neville continuou como se não tivesse interrompido

— (...) só me deixa tão mal que não consigo pensar direito, tudo no que consigo me concentrar é na presença dele que se aproxima de mim.

— Tudo bem, temos um plano.

Neville piscou rapidamente para ela, sua sobrancelha abaixada em uma confusa franzida. Era um olhar que Hermione costumava ver nos rostos de Ron e Harry ao longo dos anos.

— Nós temos um p-plano? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, temos um plano, — ela respondeu, em tons que só os generais de campo e os gryffindors mandões poderiam gerenciar adequadamente. Esfregando as mãos, limpou a sujeira de seus dedos. — Nós temos Poções duplas às terças-feiras e Poções regulares às quintas-feiras. Você e eu vamos nos encontrar as segundas e quartas-feiras depois do jantar, o que significa que nos encontraremos esta noite. — Ela pulou da cadeira e se dirigiu para a porta. — Encontre-me na Sala Precisa às 18h:45 e tome seu assento normal.

A expressão de confusão no rosto de Neville se aprofundou.

— Meu assento normal, eu não entendo.

Hermione apenas sorriu de volta para ele.

— Você vai entender quando você chegar lá, Neville, basta sentar e esperar por mim.

oooOOoooOOooo

Quando Neville chegou ao corredor do 4º andar que abrigava a Sala de Precisa, um duplo conjunto de portas estava esperando por ele; portas diferentes do que geralmente apareciam quando eles estavam ali para as reuniões AD. Estas portas assustadoras de carvalho escuros-manchados mediam dois metros, unidas por dobradiças grossas e pretas de ferro-fundido.

Neville conhecia essas portas. Ele tinha estado na frente deles pelo menos duas vezes por semana durante os últimos seis anos. Eram seus próprios Portões do Inferno. Mesmo sabendo que eram apenas portas para a Sala de Precisa não conseguia parar seis anos de condicionamento. As palmas de Neville começaram a suar e ele podia sentir seu coração começar a bater mais rápido em seu peito.

Agora ele entendeu a repreensão de Hermione para tomar seu assento normal.

Merlim, salve-o. Embora neste momento, ele não tivesse certeza se ele precisava ser salvo de Snape e Poções ou dos amigos que queriam ajudá-lo. Tomando um profundo suspiro de firmeza, Neville reuniu sua coragem como fazia cada vez que enfrentava essas portas. Então, em sua expiração, empurrou a madeira fria e entrou na sala de aula de Poções. Ele parou dois pés dentro da porta. Era a sala de aula de Poções, até o cheiro persistente de fumaça e ervas no ar.

Esperando que Hermione soubesse o que estava fazendo, Neville se dirigiu à sua mesa de sempre, onde os ingredientes para a poção que tinha manchado na terça-feira estavam dispostos em fileiras. Pegou algumas das folhas de Descurainia e esfregou-as entre seus dedos, como tais coisas pequenas podiam ter causado tanto barulho. Colocando-os cuidadosamente de volta na bancada, pegou um dos recipientes que estavam na borda de sua mesa. Seu rótulo estava em branco, esperando por ele para rotulá-lo com o nome e a data de uma poção acabada, perfeitamente feita.

Mesmo esperando, ele pulou quando a porta atrás dele se abriu fortemente contra a parede de pedra. Pegando um redemoinho de roupa preta pelo canto de sua visão, Neville entrou em pânico e o recipiente de poção de vidro delicado deslizou entre os dedos de repente sem nervos para quebrar contra o chão.

Neville se encolheu e esperou com os olhos fechados para a dedução em pontos da Casa que certamente seguiria. Ele ficou chocado, quando em vez de desdém frio ouviu os sons exasperados de Hermione Granger som atrás dele.

— Oh, Neville.

oooOOoooOOooo

 **N/T:** Desculpem pelo atraso do capítulo, mas nos últimos 3 meses eu tenho trabalhado e estudado muito. O tempo está fartando... rs. Buuuuut eu não abandonarei vocês e creio que a Dani também não porque ela já escreveu isso aqui. Bjos para Daniela Snape e feliz 2017 para todos. PS.: Eu REALMENTE AMO Harry Potter e em específico Snape e Hermione! Amo Demais! Demais mesmo!

 **N/B:** Finalmente! Capítulo quentinho saído do forno! Também gostaria de deixar aqui minhas desculpas pelo atraso, infelizmente (ou felizmente) tenho trabalhado muuuito no mês de dezembro, e quando pude enfim revisar o capítulo a casa se encheu de parentes querendo minha atenção *dá pra sair da internet pelo menos no Natal?! – eles disseram*. Espero que curtam este capítulo, estou bastante ansiosa para o decorrer da fic.


	5. Primeiros Compromissos

**Capítulo 5** **— PRIMEIROS COMPROMISSOS**

— Hermione?

Neville olhou em choque. A pessoa que estava na frente dele certamente se parecia com Hermione. Ele tinha ouvido _"Oh, Neville"_ , nesse tom de voz muitas vezes ao longo dos anos para confundi-lo com qualquer outra pessoa além de Hermione, mas era uma Hermione transformada que estava na frente dele agora. Ela parecia Snape! Ou, ela parecia Snape, se Snape tivesse nascido uma menina pequena, de cabelos cheios.

Em uma espécie de atordoamento, Neville lentamente correu seus olhos dos cabelos dela, até os pés e, em seguida, de volta para sua cabeça. Ela estava vestida de preto da cabeça aos pés; ela estava mesmo vestindo botas de salto alto que deu altura a sua forma. Tinha ido tão longe que encantara seu cabelo de preto. Ela não tinha mudado o comprimento ou os cachos de saca-rolhas que lhe davam sua natureza espessa, mas não havia nenhum erro que estava personificando o temido Mestre de Poções. Mesmo sabendo que era apenas Hermione brincando de disfarçar-se, Neville ainda engoliu em seco ao encontrar os olhos negros enfeitiçados da menina em pé na frente dele. Hermione como Snape... Era decididamente assustador.

— Hermione, o que é tudo isso?— Neville acenou com a mão para enfatizar o novo traje dela.

Hermione olhou para si mesma e então girou em um círculo. Ela fez a melhor imitação de Snape franzindo o cenho e depois o desfez, estourando em um enorme sorriso enquanto as vestes giravam em torno dela e depois caíam em graciosas ondas ao redor de suas botas.

— Você sabe, — ela disse, — há algo de divertido e poderoso nessas vestes. Eu posso ver o porquê dele se favorecer delas.

— Você está absolutamente louca, — Neville sufocou sua expressão em algum lugar entre o horror e um tipo de fascínio doente quando continuou a olhar para a transformada Hermione.

Hermione riu alto.

— Não louca, Neville, isso é só parte do plano.

Ela puxou um dos bancos de mesa e se sentou em frente a ele, colocando suas vestes em torno dela derramada feito tinta.

— O Professor Snape o intimida, vamos tentar reeducar suas respostas para ele, de modo que quando você o sentir em pé atrás de você na sala de aula, não será diferente do que eu estar atrás de você aqui. Não será fácil, Neville se você não quiser trabalhar nisso, me diga agora.

Neville pensou sobre seus sonhos de estar na estufa e as chances de realmente passar em Poções este ano antes de acenar com a cabeça, uma expressão sombria no rosto.

— Eu estou dentro, Hermione, se você acha que isso vai funcionar e você pode me ajudar, então eu vou fazer o que quiser, eu quero passar em Poções. Eu _TENHO_ que passar em Poções.

\- O professor Snape leciona às quintas-feiras, distribui suas tarefas, depois entregamos a lição de casa e fazemos poções às terças-feiras, com as leituras dadas para a aula da próxima quinta-feira. Você e eu nos encontraremos aqui às quartas-feiras para revisar as leituras e estudarmos a poção que vamos preparar na terça-feira. Então, na segunda-feira, prepararemos a poção da próxima aula.

Neville parecia um pouco cético.

— Como isso vai me ajudar? Destruir uma poção, primeiro aqui, não fará diferença.

— Isso vai ajudar, porque nós vamos descobrir antes as razões do _PORQUÊ_ você estragar uma poção, para que você não cometa esse erro quando entrar na aula. Nós, Neville, vamos reinventar o modo como você faz poções. Eu percebi que quando você pega seu equipamento, não tem qualquer tipo de ordem. Além disso, às vezes você tem ingredientes em sua mesa que você não precisa. Foi isso o que aconteceu com a Poção de Rejuvenescimento que fizemos mês passado. O Professor Snape estava atrás de você. Então você ficou nervoso e pegou a primeira coisa a seu alcance, que era sal do mar. O sal marinho não deveria estar em sua mesa de trabalho.

— E você acha que isso vai funcionar? — Neville poderia ajudar a dúvida que ainda estava tingindo sua voz.

Hermione se levantou e se acomodou na clássica postura de Snape; os pés apoiados e os braços cruzados através de seu peito quando ela olhou para baixo com um nariz arrogante para Neville.

— Eu sei que sim.

Uma hora depois, Neville decidiu que se o Professor Snape não tinha matado ele na aula de Poções, Hermione iria à classe pseudo-Poções. Ela tinha começado com atirar-lhe perguntas rápidas a partir de sua leitura para a aula do dia seguinte; perguntas que ela sentia que o professor Snape poderia fazer à turma. Ela havia corrigido, expandido e refinado suas respostas até que Neville sentiu seu cérebro explodir a partir da informação. E durante todo o tempo, ela tinha andado, impelido, atormentado em torno da sala de aula como se realmente fosse o professor Snape, grunhindo comentários rudes quando ele fazia algo de errado e acrescentando e deduzindo pontos imaginários da Casa. Pelo menos, ele esperava que fossem imaginários. Você nunca estava muito certo sobre as coisas na Sala Precisa. Para todos os efeitos práticos, esta era a sala de aula de Poções e Hermione era o professor Snape. A Sala Precisa podia decidir que ela realmente exigira pontos a serem adicionados e deduzidos. Ele ganhou um generoso, para os padrões do professor Snape, um total de oito pontos para a Gryffindor naquela noite, enquanto perdera uns respeitáveis 55 pontos. Embora, ele tivesse caído na risada quando ela tirara 10 pontos por respiração, algo que até mesmo o Professor Snape não tinha tentado ainda. Tinha se sentido bem para rir. Ele não reparou que nunca tinha rido antes por perder pontos. Foi uma experiência muito nova.

Quando ela finalmente o libertou de sua sessão tutorial, Neville estava exausto e suado. Ele também estava nutrindo uma pequena esperança para a lição do dia seguinte. Pela primeira vez em seus dias em Hogwarts, Neville estava se sentindo bastante confiante em sua capacidade de lidar, se não com o Professor Snape, pelo menos com a aula do Professor Snape.

Mesmo sabendo que a Sala de Precisa desapareceria, Neville limpou e endireitou sua área de trabalho sob o olhar atento de Hermione. Neville sentiu uma onda de satisfação quando ela acenou com a cabeça em aprovação, já que tudo estava bem arrumado.

— Neville?

— Sim, Professor Granger-Snape?

— Oh, pare com isso, — ela resmungou de bom humor.

— Bem, você sabe, Hermione, se as vestes pretas cabem. — Neville preferira brincar com novo nome de "Professor Granger-Snape". Ela deu os giros mais engraçados cada vez que ele dizia.

— Deixando as provocações de lado, há outra coisa que eu quero que você faça, Neville. Vai parecer meio bobo, mas acho que vai ajudá-lo a superar parte do seu medo.

— O que é isso?

— Os Trouxas referem-se a ele como humanizando o seu medo. Você dá ao seu medo um nome ou um rosto. Você fala com ele, se relaciona com ele como se fosse real. Ele permite que você enfrente a coisa — neste caso, o professor Snape – de um jeito que coloca você no controle. Entende?

Neville inclinou a cabeça para um lado e observou Hermione. Ela parecia bastante nervosa sobre o que quer que desejasse que ele fizesse. De fato, era a primeira vez que Neville a via nervosa a noite toda.

— Hermione, eu não me importo se isso é bobo. Se isso vai me dar um Excelente em Poções, eu vou fazê-lo.

— Eu prometo, eu acho que vai ajudar. — Com um sorriso encorajador, Hermione caminhou até um objeto presente na mesa do Professor. Trazendo-o do outro lado da sala, ela deu Neville um pacote de preto com cerca de aproximadamente 15 cm de comprimento.

Cuidadosamente, Neville retirou o pano preto que envolvia o objeto até que estivesse exposto em sua mão.

— Hermione, isso é...

— Sim, é, — ela concordou.

Bem, isso explicava seu nervosismo e por que ela achava que ele pensaria que era bobagem.

— Você sabe, — ele disse, — eu só estava brincando antes quando eu te chamei de maluca, mas isso realmente é loucura.

Hermione deu-lhe um meio encolher de ombros.

— Você não precisa, Neville, mas é um método comprovado para aprender a enfrentar seus medos.

Neville olhou incerto para Hermione e depois de volta para a... coisa.

— O que eu devo fazer com isso?

— Leve com você, fale com ele, enfrente, durma com ele.

Neville arregalou os olhos.

— Dormir com ele?

Hermione deu um bufo de diversão na expressão de Neville.

— Ok, talvez não durma com isso.

— Hermione, você tem alguma ideia do que os outros rapazes vão fazer comigo se me encontrarem com isso, ou, que Merlim proíba, se alguém da Slytherin me encontrar com isso? Eu nunca iria viver. Nunca mais serei capaz de sair do meu quarto de novo. Tem certeza de que isso vai ajudar?

Hermione podia ouvir a dúvida e o medo subjacentes na voz dele pedindo que ela injetasse tanta confiança nele quanto pudesse em sua própria.

— Neville, eu sei que é pedir muito, mas eu realmente acho que pode ajudar, além disso, você é um gryffindor, e não temos medo de coisas que podem nem acontecer.

Neville enrugou o nariz em zombaria — nojo.

— Oh yeah, não pense que eu não conheço esse truque. Sempre que alguém quer que um gryffindor faça algo, eles simplesmente apelam para o seu senso de bravura. — Neville suspirou. Ele sabia que o faria. Ele faria qualquer coisa para passar em Poções, até mesmo isso. — Apenas me prometa que se alguém descobrir você vai esgueirar comida para o meu quarto para que eu não morra de fome na minha desgraça.

Colocando uma expressão apropriadamente solene, ela levantou a mão sobre o coração.

— Eu prometo, Neville.

Sentindo-se tão idiota quanto Hermione dissera que o faria, Neville levantou o braço e ergueu o pequeno boneco que pintado para parecer o professor Snape até o nível dos olhos.

— Bem, Professor Snape — disse Neville, dirigindo-se ao boneco que tinha na mão —, é hora de voltar para a Gryffindor, e o que quer que você faça, por favor, por favor, certifique-se de ficar fora da vista.

oooOOoooOOooo

Com a parte de Neville do plano iniciada, Hermione voltou sua atenção para o ponto número um da agenda de S.P.N.R.T.: respeito. Esse seria um tema mais confuso do que os desastres de Poções de Neville para lidar. Ela tinha decidido principiar por onde começara todos os seus projetos. Para Hermione, a biblioteca era o lugar onde todos os bons planos começavam. Aprendera seus erros com os elfos domésticos. Com eles ela não tinha pesquisado ou entendido as coisas de perspectiva deles. Hermione Granger não cometia os mesmos erros duas vezes. Ela verificou vários livros sobre a história da Casa de Slytherin, e dois livros que estavam prometendo serem leituras muito interessantes sobre a sociedade de Sangue-Puro dentro do mundo bruxo. Para realmente respeitar alguém, você tinha que compreendê-lo e ela iria fazer o seu melhor para entender o homem que tinha assumido como seu projeto de estimação. Ela estava indo ter um curso intensivo sobre ser Severus Snape, Diretor de Slytherin, realmente significava.

Tendo assegurado sua leitura na hora de dormir para as próximas semanas, ela se voltou para a Fase II da campanha de respeito. O tempo teria que ser preciso. Hesitação ou dúvida lhe custariam caro. Muito depressa e ele estaria perto dela antes que pudesse fazê-lo. Demasiado lentamente e corria o risco de ele usar as deduções pontuais ou detenções, e ela teria que estripar besouros mortos.

Então aqui estava ela — o momento estava certo, o lugar estava certo, o tempo estava certo.

O Professor Snape seguia pelo corredor em direção a ela, abrindo caminho por entre os alunos diante dele como se fosse algum Moisés malévolo. Os primeiranistas até se esparramaram contra as paredes com medo enquanto ele passava. Cuidando para manter seu curso, ela se recusou a abrir um amplo espaço em volta dele.

Ela foi rápida para dizer a si mesma que o bater de seu coração e palmas suadas segurando seu livro de Aritmancia eram devido ao nervosismo e não medo. Sendo Gryffindor de fato, você pensa que ela está prestes a passar por Voldemort.

Quatro passos.

Três passos.

Dois passos.

Um-

— Boa tarde, Professor Snape.

E ela estava perto dele, tão perto que sentiu o rastro de suas vestes de ensino escovar seu tornozelo esquerdo em uma carícia de lã preta. Ele não disse nada em troca. Não que ela o esperasse também, embora ele tivesse lançado os olhos em sua direção em um vago reconhecimento. Não era muito, mas também não tinha zombado dela. Ele não tinha sequer tirado pontos da Casa e se alguma vez houvesse um professor que pudesse e inventasse um método para tirar pontos por alguém emitir uma saudação, o Professor Snape era a pessoa.

Continuando pelos corredores, seus pensamentos continuaram seguindo o homem que desaparecia rapidamente atrás dela. Teria dito a saudação com sinceridade suficiente? Muito doce? Muito entusiasmado? Ela tinha sorrido demais ou não o suficiente?

Assim começou a campanha de Hermione para reconhecer o professor que todos evitaram.

oooOOoooOOooo

Harry riu enquanto Neville dançava ao redor deles novamente. Hermione ficou feliz em ouvir o som. Harry não ria muito, em sua opinião, ultimamente. Agradou-lhe que Neville estivesse feliz e que através de Neville, Harry estivesse feliz. Dando uma olhada em alguns dos passos de dança mais intrincados de Neville, ela decidiu que Neville provavelmente se qualificou mais numa escala de extrema euforia. Feliz era uma descrição demasiado mundana. Neville tomou aquele momento para fazer um movimento de quadril que fez com que Hermione engasgasse num riso. Os outros alunos no corredor estavam lançando olhares estranhos, mas a maioria estava ignorando os gryffindors. Vendo colegas sair do corredor que conduz à sala de aula de Poções exibindo os extremos da emoção não era nada de novo. Tomado como certo, aqueles extremos eram geralmente de raiva ou lágrimas, mas dançar poderia ser demasiado.

— Você o ouviu? — Neville perguntou novamente.

Ron respondeu desta vez pelo grupo.

— Sim, Neville, nós o ouvimos, nós estávamos lá.

— Você viu o rosto dele quando disse as palavras?

Foi a vez de Harry responder.

— Sim, Neville, vimos o rosto dele, nós estávamos lá.

Neville deu outro salto.

— Eu gostaria que Colin pudesse ter tirado uma foto. Eu não posso esperar para dizer a Gran-

— Sr. Longbottom, dançar no corredor é realmente necessário? — O tom crespo da Professora McGonagall interrompeu a pirueta de Neville, mas não conseguiu extinguir o sorriso ainda emplumado em seu rosto.

— Desculpe, Professora, é só que o Professor Snape me fez feliz, é difícil de controlar.

A professora da Transfiguração não fez nada para esconder seu olhar de surpresa.

— Professor Snape lhe fez feliz? — Ela questionou.

— Sim senhora. — Neville saltou de novo em seus pés. — Nós tivemos uma aula hoje sobre a poção de Redução de Estresse e suas aplicações. Eu respondi as perguntas do Professor Snape. — Neville riu, com a excitação tomando ele novamente e depois se inclinou conspiratoriamente para McGonagall como se estivesse prestes a dar algo de importância vital. — O Professor Snape me deu cinco pontos para Gryffindor, — ele sussurrou, embora fosse alto o suficiente para que todos pudessem ouvi-lo. Era óbvio que Neville Longbottom estava bêbado na sua própria felicidade. — Eu tenho um ponto para cada pergunta que respondi corretamente. Eu mesmo respondi a uma sobre as circunstâncias quando é contraindicada. — Os olhos de Neville estavam iluminados de alegria. — Oh Professora, a senhora deveria ter visto a expressão no rosto dele quando ninguém mais levantou a mão para responder a essa, nem mesmo Hermione!

Era fácil ver que a Professora McGonagall estava lutando consigo mesma para evitar sorri das travessuras de Neville, embora ela virasse os olhos para Hermione enquanto Neville terminava.

— Entendo — disse ela. — Cinco pontos do Professor Snape é motivo para dançar. — seu foco ainda em Hermione quando ela acrescentou, — Especialmente para uma pergunta que mesmo a Sta. Granger não pôde responder.

Neville, completamente alheio à mensagem subliminar das palavras da Professora, voltou a saltar sobre os dedos dos pés.

— Sim, senhora — respondeu ele.

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, embora ela afundasse a cabeça sob o olhar penetrante da Diretora da sua casa.

Finalmente, dando uma pequena risada, McGonagall passou os olhos pelos outros.

— Eu acho que é melhor vocês três observarem o Sr. Longbottom enquanto almoçam no Grande Salão.

Ainda rindo, ela se moveu para mais longe no corredor.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

O Professor Snape acomodou-se em seu assento habitual na mesa principal apenas para ser confrontado com uma Minerva McGonagall sorrindo loucamente, provando mais uma vez que a fofoca em Hogwarts se movia mais rápido que o correio de corujas. Ele não tinha dúvidas quanto ao que colocava aquela expressão decididamente irritante no rosto dela.

Interpretando sua parte para os outros professores na mesa, ele zombou com desgosto.

— Nem uma palavra, Professora.

Na esperança de dissuadir a mulher de continuar, ele virou-se para o almoço e pegou o prato na frente dele. Usando seu garfo, quebrou a crosta de seu empadão apenas para engolir duro contra a onda de náusea que passou por ele quando o cheiro de carne e legumes cozidos se levantou em uma nuvem de vapor.

Inclinando-se para trás, ele respirou rápido várias vezes esperando que Minerva estivesse ocupada demais para notar o suor surgindo em sua testa ou a sacudida súbita da mão segurando seu garfo. Sorte, sendo a vadia inconstante que ela era, decidira que ele estava bem, apenas a uma pequena pausa enquanto Minerva continuou ignorando seu desconforto.

— Agora, Severus,— ela disse, sua voz estudada era de uma doce inocência, — Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando.

Decidindo que preferia jogar o jogo a tentar comer seu almoço, ele colou uma expressão superiormente presunçosa em seu rosto.

— Você, como a maioria de sua Casa, é uma mentirosa horrível.

Ele notou com algum pequeno senso de habilidade que os outros professores estavam ouvindo sua conversa. Na mesa com ele agora, ele conhecia apenas Minerva, Hagrid e Albus como membros da Ordem. Tinha a suspeita de que Vector e Flitwick eram membros, mas como o Lorde das Trevas com os Comensais da Morte, só Albus sabia o nome e os rostos de todos os membros da Ordem. Era um exercício de controle de dano em potencial, em vez de confiança, no caso de algum deles ser comprometido ou, em seu próprio caso, se as suspeitas do resto da Ordem fossem confirmadas e ele realmente fosse o traidor no meio deles. Permanecer ignorante dos nomes da maioria da Ordem foi sua concessão para o medo dele. Ele teve o cuidado de não reconhecer a pequena pontada de arrependimento que sempre o atingia quando se perguntava como poderiam ter sido os últimos anos se ele tivesse sido livre para reconhecer essas pessoas que estavam sentadas ao seu redor como amigos e colegas.

Perfurando uma batata com seu garfo para dar a ideia de que comeria, Severus interpretou o papel que todos esperavam dele.

— Antes de se engasgar com a sua própria diversão, sim, eu dei cinco pontos a Longbottom hoje na sala de aula. Tenho certeza de que é provavelmente um sinal de algum apocalipse vindo. O rapaz sabia todas as respostas, mesmo as que não estavam na leitura. Foi antinatural e contra a própria ordem do universo, eu teria pensado que a senhorita Granger estava dando-lhe respostas, mas eu estava observando a garota o tempo todo. — Ele bufou em desgosto. — Era óbvio que o garoto havia sido treinado em suas respostas, mas se algum mártir altruísta de gryffindor e eu não tenho dúvida de que é um gryffindor – deseja assumir os cabeças-ocas por mim, eles são mais do que bem-vindos.

Acabando com um sentimento sincero, _"Bons ventos o levem"_ , ele se levantou, a imagem do Mestre de Poções irritado. Juntando suas vestes em volta dele, fez uma ligeira reverência para Albus.

— Se me der licença, Diretor. — Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele se virou e desceu do estrado levantado que segurava a mesa alta para voltar para as masmorras. Atrás dele podia ouvir o riso crescente de Minerva e os sons dos outros professores se acomodando em brincadeiras amigáveis.

Do outro lado do corredor, um par de olhos observadores acompanhou seu progresso enquanto ele saía do salão; olhos que notaram que, mais uma vez, o Professor Snape não tinha comido nada de sua refeição.

oooOOoooOOooo

Era oficial; sutilidade não estava em sua natureza. Nem era paciente, nem lenta. O que tinha parecido, no início, como dois ajustes simples para seu comportamento era mais difícil de administrar do que dar confiança Neville em Poções.

Eram realmente duas coisas pequenas, relativamente simples. O que ela perguntou a si mesma não deveria ter sido mais difícil do que o que ela perguntou a Neville — primeiro, pare de levantar a mão para cada pergunta apresentada na aula do Professor Snape e segundo, não escreva nem mais nem menos do que o comprimento do pedido em suas redações de Poções.

Fácil. Simples. Fácil e simples para um slytherin. Fácil e simples para um hufflepuff. Talvez um pouco mais difícil para um ravenclaw. Quase impossível para um gryffindor, um bruxa Nascida-Trouxa inclinada provar-se boa o bastante para o mundo bruxo. Ao tentar controlar seus excessos, Hermione começou a perceber que tinha muitos problemas. Seus pais sempre encorajaram Hermione para "conhecer a si mesma". Ela estava começando a perceber que ela não se conhecia tão bem como sempre pensou.

A aula tinha sido difícil o suficiente. No início, ela decidiu limitar suas respostas a uma pergunta em cada três. Antes do final da primeira aula depois de fazer sua nova resolução, o desejo de responder foi tão forte que ela teve que sentar em suas mãos para evitar empurrá-las no ar. Naturalmente, o Professor Snape tinha tirado 10 pontos por perturbar a classe com sua incapacidade de ficar quieta. Era culpa dela se sentar em suas mãos era desconfortável?

Agora ela estava enfrentando seu segundo julgamento de fogo. Olhando para baixo a régua em sua mão, Hermione media o pergaminho uma última vez, cuidado para manter o grito de frustração que ela podia sentir borbulhando dentro de escapar. Não importa o quão bom ela sabia que se sentiria, gritando como uma alma penada só iria acabar assustando os primeiranistas.

Levantando a cabeça ligeiramente, ela enviou um olhar feroz para aqueles mesmos primeiranistas se sentaram no chão em frente à lareira da Sala Comunal jogando um snap explosivo. Suas risadas estavam começando a irritar seus nervos, suas atitudes despreocupadas uma afronta pessoal quando ela lutava com sua lição de casa. Como se atreviam enquanto ela continuava lutando com seus últimos 20 cm?

Murmurando sombriamente sob sua respiração, ela se concentrou em sua redação de Poções.

— Uhm, Hermione?

— O que? — exclamou Hermione, seu temperamento desgastado de sua batalha em curso com a palavra escrita.

Ginny Weasley deu um passo involuntário para trás quando Hermione levantou a cabeça. Vendo o rosto aflito de Ginny, Hermione soltou um profundo suspiro, um olhar desapontado substituiu sua carranca.

— Desculpe, Ginny, eu não queria ser grossa. — Ela apontou para o pergaminho com a régua. — Estou trabalhando na minha redação de Poções. Tenho mais 20 cm para completar e isto não está cooperando.

— Isso explica os murmúrios e o rosnar então, — Ginny disse com um sorriso de sabedoria. — Você já tentou escrever mais, eu normalmente posso espremer alguns centímetros extras dessa forma. Você pode puxar as margens também, mas você tem que ter cuidado com isso. Snape percebe se você puxá-los muito. Foi desse jeito que Colin acabou em detenção. Ginny parou quando notou a expressão comprimida no rosto de Hermione.

— O que? — Ginny perguntou. — Você já tentou isso?

Hermione inclinou a cabeça para frente até que ela pudesse descansar a ponte de seu nariz contra seus dedos. Ela não fazia ideia de como se parecia com o Professor Snape, especialmente naqueles momentos em que ele era confrontado com um pouco de idiotice estudantil que não conseguia entender.

— Eu não estou tentando adicionar mais 20 cm. Eu estou tentando CORTAR 20 cm. Está muito longo, não muito curto.

Ginny começou a rir.

— Hermione, eu te amo até morte e eu quero que você leve isso para a alma. Ron está certo você está louca!

— Todo mundo continua dizendo isso, — Hermione murmurou suavemente.

— O quê?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nada.

Ao ver o olhar angustiado no rosto de sua amiga, Ginny cedeu em seu riso.

— Dê aqui, — ela ofereceu. — Deixe-me olhar, um novo par de olhos não poderia machucar.

Vinte minutos depois, muita tinta preta, dois puxões de cabelo, um curto lamento de alma penada que realmente assustou os primeiranistas e Hermione tinha um papel com 1,21 cm de comprimento. Ela dirigiu um sorriso cansado para Ginny.

— Obrigada, Gin. Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem você.

Trocando um boa noite sincero com a outra garota, Hermione recolheu suas coisas. Ela estava exausta e agora tudo que ela queria era dormir. Hoje à noite não haveria nenhum pensamento sobre Neville. Não pensar em maneiras de ser educada. Nenhum pensamento sobre redações demasiadas longas ou o desejo danado de levantar sua mão na aula. E não haveria especialmente nenhuma reflexão sobre o professor Snape.

oooOOoooooo

 **N/B:** Parece que as coisas estão melhorando para Neville... mas acho que Snape não está muito contente com isso. Estou animada para os próximos capítulos e para mais pontos para a Grifinória. Nox!

 **N/T:** Beijos para todos os que lêem mas não deixam reviews e para os seguidores que aumentam a listinha. Desculpem a demora. A lerda aqui esqueceu de verificar a caixa de e-mail e a fic permaneceu lá durante duas semanas depois ter sido betada! Aff! Até o próximo capítulo


	6. Retrocessos e segundos engajamentos

**CAPÍTULO 6 — Retrocessos e segundos engajamentos**

Em algum momento durante a terceira semana da campanha S.P.N.R.T., Hermione recebeu um suspeito olhar junto com um grunhido em resposta diante de um murmúrio silencioso:

— Boa tarde, senhor.

Tomando o grunhido como um sinal positivo, ignorando completamente o aviso do olhar, ela praticamente andou no ar pelo resto do dia. Até mesmo os meninos perguntaram a ela o motivo para estar "tão alegre".

Eram palavras de Ron, claro, embora Harry tivesse compartilhasse do sentimento.

oooOOoooOOooo

Neville sentou-se apoiado contra sua cabeceira, vários textos diferentes dispostos em um meio círculo em torno dele. Ele estava rabiscando furiosamente um pedaço de pergaminho, parando de vez em quando para se inclinar sobre um dos livros abertos na cama. Ele tinha lido algumas passagens, balbuciado algumas palavras desarticuladas em meio a sua respiração, e depois voltado a escrever. Poucos momentos depois, com um floreio de sua pena, Neville acrescentou sua última frase.

Sentado com as pernas esticadas, olhou o que tinha escrito. O tópico da redação era um exame dos tipos de caldeirões usados na fabricação de poções modernas e como cada escolha de metal poderia afetar a poção sendo fabricada.

— Diga-me o que você acha disso. — Neville começou a ler em voz alta:

" _O seguinte declarará os princípios naturais e procriações de minerais: onde primeiro deve ser notado, os princípios naturais de cada um. Todos os metais e minerais, dos quais há vários e diversos tipos, podem positivamente ou negativamente impactar a poção na qual são usados. De acordo com os textos alquímicos aprendidos, a pureza e a impureza dos metais usados podem causar mudanças drásticas sobre as citadas poções. Este estado de pureza e impureza se move em sequência de ouro para prata, prata para aço, aço para chumbo, chumbo para cobre e, finalmente, cobre para ferro. No entanto, a fermentação de ferro não deve ser descontada, como o estado natural das impurezas encontradas nos caldeirões de ferro podem ser mais benéficas quando se trabalha com bases de poções que lidam com os humores do corpo."_

Neville parou e olhou para cima, fixando seus olhos em seu público.

— Você acha isso demais? Eu não quero que soe tão abafado como um parágrafo de abertura.

Seu público imobilizado, apoiado contra uma almofada dourada da Gryffindor, nem concordou nem discordou. Neville, não esperando uma resposta, continuou seu monólogo.

— Qualquer pensamento sobre o segundo parágrafo de transição eu poderia refazer para tentar suavizar um pouco. Mas eu estou bastante orgulhoso do corpo do texto, embora o livro que Hermione me emprestou sobre as propriedades do caldeirão realmente ajudou, eu acho.

Neville enfiou uma mão sob as cobertas e voltou com a régua. Depois de medições cuidadosas, ele olhou de volta para a boneca Snape com um sorriso.

— Oh, pequeno Sev, olhe para isso. Eu estou realmente a 5 do limite de 121 cm exigidos. Eu realmente acho que sua contraparte maior e mais assustada terá que me dar uma nota de aprovação por isto. Eu tenho certeza que estou certo.

— Ei Nev, com quem você está... — Dean Thomas enfiou a cabeça na sala, — conversando... — e então parou quando viu Neville sentado na sala sozinho. — Estranho, — ele murmurou, — eu poderia jurar que ouvi você falar com alguém.

Neville, com seu coração batendo furiosamente com a adrenalina conseguiu balbuciar o seu ' _olá'_ para Dean.

— O-O que houve, Dean?

— Oh, estávamos nos preparando para ir jantar, só queria ver se você estava pronto.

— Claro, claro, me dê um minuto para limpar a bagunça e eu vou descer.

— OK. — Dean retirou-se e deixou a porta para o quarto do dormitório com uma risada silenciosa.

Neville pôs a mão em seu coração acelerado e respirou profundamente. Então, estendendo a mão, ele puxou para trás a colcha que precipitadamente jogou sobre o boneco Snape quando Dean abriu a porta. Pegando o boneco, ele alisou suas vestes e cabelos amarrotados.

— Desculpe, sobre isso, pequeno Sev, mas você não pode ser visto. — Envolvendo o boneco de volta em sua capa preta, Neville guardou cuidadosamente em sua mochila. A poucos passos da porta, ele parou e reconsiderou. — É só paranoia, — disse ele em voz alta, mas mesmo assim Neville recuou até a mochila, tirou o pacote negro e guardou-o debaixo do travesseiro. Satisfeito, desceu as escadas.

oooOOoooOOooo

O professor Snape desenrolou o pergaminho um pouco mais à procura do resto do ensaio. Ele virou o pergaminho pensando que talvez tivesse continuado na parte traseira. O pergaminho branco encontrou seu olhar. Virando o pergaminho de volta, ele olhou para o nome confirmando que realmente pertencia à senhorita Hermione Granger.

Franzindo o cenho confuso, ele puxou uma régua de madeira de debaixo da pilha de outros pergaminhos em sua mesa. Com um movimento de seu pulso, o rolo desenrolou-o inteiro. Alinhando a régua ele marcou cada um dos 7 cm designados.

— Exatamente 90 cm.

Com os olhos trincados, sentou-se na cadeira contemplando o ensaio diante dele. Ele refletiu sobre essa mudança por vários longos minutos enquanto esfregava um dedo contra seu lábio inferior, inseguro de seu significado. Sua letra ainda era a limpa e facilmente legível como sempre usara. Ela não tinha tentado espremer mais palavras no comprimento alocado. Puxando a régua para ele novamente, verificou as margens. Exato como sempre. Examinou de volta o pergaminho, observando suas pesquisas e anotações. Ela havia escrito o ensaio sobre os usos do pêlo de unicórnio em poções com a precisão de livros didáticos. Mas relendo o documento ele percebeu que ela não tinha feito o trabalho extra. Não houve discussões sobre sangue de unicórnio, chifre ou história. Senhorita Granger discutiu o tópico do relatório e somente esse tópico.

Impossível.

O franzir de cenho se aprofundou em uma careta quando ele alcançou a gaveta inferior de sua escrivaninha para puxar o arquivo da Granger. Tirando as cópias de seus últimos textos, começou a relê-los. Seus três últimos textos eram todos exatamente o comprimento necessário. Assim, há aproximadamente um mês, os ensaios da senhorita Granger haviam mudado. Qual foi o significado desse período de tempo? Pensando de volta, ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada que pudesse causar tal mudança. Ele estava gritando com ela por seis anos para escrever apenas a tarefa, por que ela agora decidiu escutar? E esse comportamento estranho teve alguma coisa a ver com seus outros comportamentos estranhos ultimamente? Mais importante ainda, pensou ele, enquanto esfregava os olhos cansados, por que diabos levara tanto tempo para perceber que seus ensaios haviam mudado?

Severus Snape não era um homem que gostava de mistérios. Ele tinha aprendido há muito tempo que os mistérios nada fizeram senão causar problemas quando o que esconderam foi finalmente revelado. A garota tinha acabado de se tornar oficialmente um mistério.

— Com o que você está brincando, senhorita Granger? — perguntou em voz alta, embora não houvesse ninguém lá para responder.

oooOOoooOOooo

Neville, sentado no sofá em frente à lareira da Sala Comunal, estava profundamente dentro de seu livro de Poções, tentando absorver completamente o capítulo sobre medicamentos. O pequeno Sev, seguramente escondido dos olhos dos curiosos, estava escondido na mochila que descansava sob seus pés. Na verdade, já tinha lido o capítulo uma vez, porém mais tarde, esta noite, ele teria outra aula com a Professora Granger-Snape. Ele queria ter certeza de que sabia o máximo possível sobre o assunto. O assunto realmente muito interessante como poções medicinais tendiam a confiar quase inteiramente em Herbologia para os ingredientes. Se não fosse pelo espectro que se aproximava do professor Snape, havia momentos em que Neville pensava que Poções poderia até ser sua segunda matéria favorita. Havia algo fascinante no processo que tomava as plantas de Neville e transformava suas propriedades inatas em resultados tangíveis.

Sua concentração era tão completa que ele não percebeu quando Colin Creevey começou um jogo de snap explosivo com alguns de seus companheiros de ano e sentou-se ao lado de Neville no sofá.

oooOOoooOOooo

— Ei Hermione, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

Hermione ergueu os olhos do seu livro Runas Antigas e sorriu para o quintanista na frente dela, que estava nervosamente dando uma pequena alavancada de um lado para outro com a sua sempre presente câmera. Colin, ao longo dos anos, havia perdido parte de seu entusiasmo ilimitado, mas ele ainda mantinha algum daquele temor de olhos arregalados que o marcou como primeiranista quando se tratava de Harry, Ron e Hermione. Pelo menos agora, cinco anos depois, Colin poderia falar com Harry sem ficar silenciado.

— Pergunte, Colin?

Colin arrastou os pés um pouco, cavando a pontado sapato no tapete.

— Eu estava falando com Neville mais cedo. Eu queria saber se ele poderia me dizer o que tem feito para obter melhores notas em Poções. Rumores dizem que o professor Snape deu pontos para Neville em sua aula. Colin fez uma careta. — Eu não estou indo tão bem e minha mãe vai me matar se eu falhar. — Colin deu um tremor exagerado. — Tudo o que posso dizer é que é uma coisa boa que minha mãe seja Trouxa e não possa enviar berradores. Colin deu a Hermione um sorriso nervoso. — De qualquer maneira, Neville disse que você o estava ajudando, mas ele não me disse como... Ele disse que eu tinha que ir perguntar a Professora Granger-Snape, mas ele não explicou o que ele queria dizer com isso. De que jeito que você ajudou Neville?

Ela poderia ajudar Colin? Hermione não sabia. Ela realmente nunca pensou em ajudar ninguém em Poções. Ela estava intimamente familiarizada com os problemas de Neville. Não tinha certeza do que estava causando os problemas de Colin.

Sentindo Hermione começando a renunciar, Colin puxou todas as suas artimanhas e virou sua expressão mais triste no rosto, todos os olhos grandes e expressão lamentável.

— Por favor, Hermione?

Bem, ela pensou, o objetivo de S.P.N.R.T. tinha sido sobre Neville e os cabeças-ocas em geral.

— Tudo bem, Colin, vamos tentar... Encontre Neville depois do jantar, ele o levará até a Sala de Precisa, é aí que nos encontraremos... Traga sua lição de casa de Poções e o programa que vocês estão usando. Eu vou precisar descobrir onde está o seu currículo, e traga seu kit de poções, você também precisará disso.

— E Colin, — ela fez uma pausa, certificando-se de que ela tinha toda a sua atenção, — Não há nada de secreto sobre o meu ajudar Neville. No entanto, você pode não querer espalhar a maneira como eu estou ajudando. O professor Snape tiraria pontos de Gryffindor em se ele ouvisse sobre o que está acontecendo exatamente.

Sentindo um pouco de nervoso sobre exatamente o que ele estava começando, Colin assentiu. Pelo menos Hermione não estava exigindo que ele assinasse nada. Depois de ver o que ela tinha feito com Marietta Edgecomb, Colin nunca quis enraivecer Hermione.

Hermione sorriu de repente, acabando com a séria atmosfera que se desenvolvera.

— Ok, certifique-se de vir com Neville e trazer suas coisas e vamos ver o que podemos fazer.

Conhecendo uma dispensa quando ouvia uma, Colin dirigiu-se a seu quarto para juntar as coisas que ela havia pedido.

oooOOoooOOooo

 _Tinha grandes olhos castanhos._

Severo precisava dormir. A atração dele era uma canção das Sirenes que flertava com uma promessa sedutora aos seus sentidos. No entanto, como qualquer Sirene verdadeira, a promessa oferecida de bem-aventurança virava horror sempre que ele fechava os olhos.

 _Molhada de lágrimas e iluminada de terror, seus olhos imploraram para salvá-la._

Os acontecimentos da noite de comemoração ainda se agarravam a ele com dedos frios e fantasmagóricos. O Lorde das Trevas queria uma mensagem enviada que a resistência não seria tolerada. Para esse efeito, duas famílias foram alvo; duas famílias cujo crime consistia em sangue Trouxa nas últimas três gerações e uma oposição aberta ao Lorde das Trevas. Suas mortes esta noite iriam enviar uma onda de medo através de todo o mundo mágico. Depois desta noite, ainda mais feiticeiros e bruxos se curvariam diante de Lorde Voldemort, ainda que apenas para garantir a segurança de suas famílias.

 _Verdadeiramente não havia lugar solitário para estar, do que ter apenas os assassinos de sua família ao seu redor._

Ele tinha aprendido há muito tempo em fechar-se essas noites para sua própria sanidade, mas às vezes as emoções eram mais difíceis de travar. Até que ele já não podia ouvir os gritos ou provar as cinzas na parte de trás de sua garganta, o sono não era uma opção para ele esta noite.

 _Ele não a salvara. Não podia salvá-la. Nem sequer tinha certeza se poderia salvar a si mesmo._

Ele descobrira que mesmo a poção mais forte do Sono sem sonhos era mais uma partida para o horror que se escondia nos mais profundos recessos de sua mente. Ele também estava perigosamente perto de se tornar viciado no doce esquecimento oferecido pela poção. Suas costas já estavam curvadas sob o peso tanto do Lorde das Trevas quanto de Albus. Ele não achava que pudesse sustentar outro "macaco", como ele havia ouvido os Trouxas chamá-lo.

 _Ela não tinha implorado. Só olhou para ele. Esperando mais dele do que ele poderia dar._

Ele sentiu como se estivesse tentando andar sob a ponta fina de uma navalha. De um lado o Lorde das Trevas estava puxando-o para baixo, enquanto do outro lado as suspeitas dos membros da Ordem esperavam que ele caísse a qualquer minuto e estavam apreciando nesse fato para que pudessem apontar com as cabeças erguidas em soberba arrogância que nunca confiaram nele em primeiro lugar. E ao mesmo tempo, a borda da navalha cortava profundamente a sola desnuda de seus pés a cada passo.

Severus bufou em auto zombaria pela imagem espalhafatosa. Ele realmente precisava dormir já que estava se tornando morbidamente poético. Ele estava tão cansado. Procurando uma pausa e algo para acalmar o caldeirão de suas próprias emoções, ele deixara seus aposentos para caminhar pelos corredores, esperando que mais uma vez a paz e a tranquilidade dos corredores vazios e sombreados o acalmasse. Horas mais tarde, com o falso amanhecer quebrando, ele estava apenas encontrando seu equilíbrio novamente, os gritos da menina sem nome desaparecendo na paz do castelo.

 _Apenas olhou para ele com grandes olhos castanhos molhados de lágrimas._

No momento em que os alunos estavam de pé e vagando pelos corredores, ele teria mais uma vez domínio sobre si mesmo e suas emoções. Ele só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo, e talvez uma poção para dor de cabeça, para poder enfrentar este dia.

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione acordou cedo; o cinza do quase amanhecer apenas começando a acender em suas janelas. Cantarolando com energia juvenil, decidiu fazer uma pequena leitura extra na biblioteca antes do café da manhã. Ela descobrira que, nas primeiras horas da manhã, a biblioteca estava inevitavelmente deserta, nem mesmo Madame Pince estaria lá. Com suas grandes janelas viradas para leste, permitindo que ela assistisse ao nascer do sol, a biblioteca rapidamente se tornou um de seus lugares favoritos para começar o dia.

Sabendo que teria que se apressar se quisesse ver o nascer do sol, Hermione rolou para fora de debaixo de suas cobertas, desalojando um Crookshanks adormecido, que deu um miau ofendido antes de rastejar para trás sob as cobertas no calor que Hermione tinha desocupado.

Recolhendo os artigos de higiene, correu para o banheiro dos monitores-chefes. Mais uma vez, notando seu tempo, ela tomou um banho rápido antes de vestir o uniforme da escola. Olhando para seus cabelos no espelho, desistiu como uma causa perdida e puxou a massa de cachos para cima em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado.

Com s rotina matinal completa, Hermione pegou sua mochila e saiu da Torre da Gryffindor. Ela sorriu quando viu o professor Snape vindo para ela no corredor que abrigava a biblioteca. Ela até sentiu uma pequena bolha de calor genuíno em direção ao homem obscuro vindo com determinação em sua direção. De um modo estranho, ela começara a pensar nele como dela, ou pelo menos sob sua responsabilidade; um devaneio mental com o qual se divertia, que seguia as linhas de Androcles e do Leão. O professor Snape fazia um leão particularmente feroz em seus devaneios, com Neville como seu espinho pessoal em sua pata.

Feliz com o sonho de um Professor Snape adequadamente grato, ela sorriu amplamente para seu professor enquanto ele se aproximava dela e lhe ofereceu um alegre bom dia. Ela estava completamente despreparada e indefesa contra a reação que suas palavras desencadearam.

Hermione estava quase perto do Mestre de Poções quando ele pisou para seu lado, diretamente na frente dela. Tropeçando para não cair para frente com o movimento inesperado dele, Hermione olhou para cima em confusão. O que ela viu no rosto dele fez Hermione dar um passo para trás, assustada, enquanto sua mão avançava em direção ao bolso que levava a varinha dela.

O professor seguiu-a para aquele pequeno degrau, com os olhos cheios de raiva negra. O mais assustador de todos foi o silêncio com que o professor Snape a perseguiu, forçando-a a retroceder implacavelmente até que ela sentiu a pedra fria do castelo encontrá-la de volta.

Ainda assim ele não disse nada; sem comentários mordazes, sem dedução de pontos ou detenções. Tremendo, Hermione nunca estivera mais assustada em sua vida, o fato de que ela não entendia o que o havia deixado daquele jeito apenas aumentado seu medo. O homem que a segurava na parede com nada mais do que sua presença não era nada como qualquer coisa que ela já tinha visto. As lágrimas, além de seu controle, brotaram em seus olhos e caíram em silenciosas trilhas por suas bochechas, mas Hermione não abaixou os olhos, um instinto de autopreservação gritando para ela que mostrar submissão agora convidaria para algo que ela não queria contemplar.

Aqueles olhos que eram qualquer coisa menos seus habituais pretos frios que olhavam para ela.

— Você me acha estúpido, senhorita Granger?

Hermione estremeceu com aquela pergunta de voz suave, ainda mais aterrorizante por sua falta de calor ou raiva. Incapaz de encontrar sua voz, Hermione sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Ele deu outro meio passo em direção a ela, ainda não perto o suficiente para tocar, mas o suficiente para enviar ao coração dela, já rápido, um frenesi.

— Você me acha cego então?

Ele deu outro meio passo em direção a ela, continuando na mesma voz suave.

— Você acha que uma saudação agradável vai fazer alguma diferença? Que o mal solto no mundo vai dar-lhe outro aceno se você acenar primeiro? Deixe-me acabar com essa noção infantil. Você é benvinda para voltar ao seu eu não sei que tipo de jogo que você acha que está jogando, mas posso garantir-lhe que eu não me renderei ao Potter e seus amigos, eu não vou ser feito de tolo por você e seus amigos agora.

Hermione não conseguia pensar, só podia balançar a cabeça para frente e para trás. Ela não faria. Ela não faria isso.

Vendo um grande tremor percorrer seu corpo, ela congelou, sua respiração presa em seus pulmões.

— Corra, — ele ordenou de forma ríspida— Corra.

Hermione correu, atrás dela ouviu o som de algo batendo na parede.

oooOOoooOOooo

A garota, a garota da Gryffindor três vezes maldita, feliz, ninguém tinha o direito de ser feliz, ninguém quando... Ele nem sequer estava seguro das palavras que ele falava — suas suspeitas e medos, passados e presentes, todos se misturando juntos — ele só conhecia seu equilíbrio quebrado depois de duramente conquistado e a raiva que o consumia.

Como ela ousa! Como se atreve a ser feliz e segura? A senhorita Granger que estava mudando os hábitos de seus seis longos anos sem motivo aparente. A senhorita Hermione Granger que estava planejando algo, preparando-o para algo mais humilhante, mais provocante.

Hermione Granger, que tinha grandes olhos castanhos. Olhos que olhavam para ele, cílios escurecidos, bochechas molhadas com lágrimas silenciosas.

Oh, doce Merlin.

— Corra, — ele falou, — Corra.

Ele bateu na parede poucos segundos depois.

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione correu; as portas da biblioteca aparecendo de repente à sua direita. Empurrando-as em cheio, as portas pesadas abriram para trás para bater contra as paredes. Ela não prestou atenção, seus únicos pensamentos eram correr e se esconder. Indo mais fundo nas altas pilhas, Hermione procurou se esconder entre os livros, lançando-se nos corredores pouco utilizados até que ela estivesse longe no labirinto criado pelas prateleiras. Só então caiu ao chão, sua respiração saindo em grandes suspiros enquanto tentava entender o que tinha acontecido.

Ela ainda estava tremendo quando finalmente conseguiu descer para o Salão Principal para o café da manhã, agradecida por ter pelo menos um pouco de tempo para reunir a compostura.

— Hermione, você está bem?

Hermione se virou para dar um pequeno sorriso a Ron, mas essa afirmação não parecia afastá-lo de seu escrutínio. Enquanto Ron podia ser tão desorientado e absorto como qualquer adolescente, seus genes de Molly pareciam surgir nos momentos mais inoportunos. Agora, ela não estava em condições de lidar com um Weasley solícito.

Abrindo o sorriso, ela escondeu as mãos ainda trêmulas no colo.

— Realmente, Ron, eu estou bem. Apenas uma daquelas manhãs quando tudo parece um pouco fora do lugar.

Isso pareceu tranquilizá-lo, mas Hermione o pegou lançando seus olhares estranhos durante o desjejum. O professor Snape, ela notou, não apareceu no café da manhã, pelo que ela estava agradecida. Ela não tinha certeza se poderia enfrentá-lo tão cedo... Depois disso. Hermione estremeceu quando a lembrança de seu rosto se levantou na frente dela. Se os olhos realmente eram as janelas da alma, o professor Snape vivia em seu próprio inferno pessoal.

O som das asas tirou Hermione de seus pensamentos, e curto e genuíno gorjear de uma pequena coruja marrom manchada que pousou na frente dela. Ela não achava que o conceito de correio de coruja jamais ficaria velho para ela. Colocando os nuques necessários na bolsa de pescoço do pássaro, Hermione tomou o oferecido Profeta Diário.

Abrindo o papel, ela ofegou em voz alta para a foto espalhada pela metade superior — uma casa modesta queimado com flamejantes chamas pretas e brancas enquanto a Marca Negra pairava no ar acima.

— O que está errado?

Hermione olhou para cima para encontrar o olhar de Harry. Ela debateu por um momento, antes de responder a sua pergunta, estendendo o papel.

Espalhando-o sobre a mesa, Harry olhou para a foto, seu rosto sombrio, enquanto Ron lia por cima do ombro, em um tom baixo.

" _Fontes dizem que o ataque dos Comensais da Morte ocorreu na família Withmore entre a meia-noite e às duas da manhã na cidade de Harrogate, fora de Leeds... Os Withmores, uma proeminente família de sangue misto, eram fortes oponentes de Você-Sabe-Quem. Os Aurores do Ministério continuam a investigar... Os mortos incluem o Sr. John Withmore, o Sr, o Sr. e a Sra. John Withmore, Jr. E a filha de oito anos deles, Anna Withmore."_

Ron parou de ler enquanto Harry amassa o papel em uma bola apertada e se levantou, seu corpo quase vibrando com sua raiva.

— Harry? — Hermione perguntou suavemente.

— Mais tarde, — o menino que sobreviveu estalou. — Agora, me deixe em paz.

Respeitando os desejos de Harry; Ron e Hermione observaram-no saindo do Salão Principal enquanto todos os alunos sussurravam e olhavam para ele.

— Ele está escondendo alguma coisa — disse o ruivo ao lado dela.

Com os olhos ainda em Harry saindo, Hermione perguntou.

— O que faz você pensar isso?

Ela pegou o ombro de Ron do canto do olho.

— Não sei, realmente, algo está corroendo ele, algo ruim. — Ron olhou ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém estava escutando. Abaixando ainda mais a voz, acrescentou. — Ele está lendo um livro ultimamente, parece algo da Seção Restrita, e não sei como ele conseguiu.

— Ele roubou um livro? — Hermione sibilou em choque, sua voz aumentando.

Ron revirou os olhos, exasperado.

— Prioridades, Hermione, concentre-se e mantenha sua voz baixa. Focar no livro não é importante, o livro em si é importante, é um livro sobre as Imperdoáveis, com ênfase na Maldição da Morte. Talvez precisemos de um dessas intercessões Trouxa.

Hermione pareceu confusa por um momento antes de entender o que Ron estava dizendo.

— Não intermissão, intervenção. — Hermione voltou os olhos pensativos para a direção que Harry havia tomado. — Isso pode não ser uma má ideia num todo.

oooOOoooOOooo

Um grito e os punhos batendo em madeira invadiram o dormitório quieto.

— Hermione, Hermione Granger!

Hermione rolou para fora de sua cama, varinha na mão, pés colocados em uma postura defensiva antes mesmo de abrir completamente seus olhos e focar. Onde quer que o seu cérebro enevoado pelo sono estivesse não era onde tinha um primeiranista tremendo em pé em sua porta aberta de pijamas de flanela com gatinhos neles. Piscando para garota por um momento, ela lutou para lembrar o nome da primeiranista. Ela foi salva de sua perda de memória quando Lavender meteu sua cabeça para fora das cortinas de sua cama.

— Lucy, o que está acontecendo?

Lucy deslocou seu peso de um pé para o outro com impaciência.

— Minha companheira de quarto, Gemma, Gemma Stuart, ela está doente, está doente, está vomitando sangue, Mina, ela é minha outra companheira de quarto, ela disse que precisávamos levá-la para a enfermaria, mas já passou do toque de recolher. — O olhar de Lucy voltou para Hermione. — Ela disse para chamar você porque é uma Monitora-Chefe.

Agora que ela compreendia o problema, a natureza prática de Hermione tratou de dissipar os últimos resquícios do sono. Lançando a túnica preta da escola sobre a camisola fina de algodão, Hermione dirigiu-se para a porta.

— Lavender, — ela disse quando chegou à porta, — você pode ir acordar a professora McGonagall, ela vai querer saber, eu vou pegar a senhorita Stuart e levá-la até a Madame Pomfrey. A professora McGonagall pode nos encontrar lá.

Apressando-se pelas escadas curvas que levavam aos quartos do primeiro ano, Hermione entrou para encontrar Gemma Stuart enrolada como uma bola apertada, seus braços envoltos em torno de seu estômago. Hermione caiu agachada ao lado da cama da menina enquanto suas duas companheiras de quarto estavam arrastando os pés nervosamente atrás dela. Estendendo a mão, Hermione colocou a mão na testa da garota. Do calor que saiu dela, seu cabelo suado e olhos vidrados, Hermione decidiu não levantá-la e levá-la até a enfermaria.

Sentada em seus calcanhares, ela puxou sua varinha. Concentrando-se, ela acenou com sua varinha e entoou _Mobilicorpus_ , cuidando que sua pronúncia e movimentos de varinha estivessem corretos. Ela nunca tinha realmente executado este feitiço, então ela soltou um suspiro de alívio quando Gemma Stuart subiu suavemente no ar para pairar um pé ou algo assim acima dos lençóis. Procurando Lucy para abrir a porta, Hermione flutuou a menina semiconsciente por entre a porta. Manobrou a senhorita Stuart ao longo da escadaria e através da Sala Comunal escurecida, Hermione sentiu a atração da sua magia antes de passar através da porta retrato. Segurando o feitiço e na concentração necessários para manter a senhorita Stuart flutuando e movendo-se era mais difícil do que ela tinha percebido. Apertando os dentes com determinação, acelerou o passo.

Ela estava no meio do corredor, quando ela percebeu com uma consternação doentia que deveria ter pensado em pegar um cobertor para cobrir a garota mais jovem. Uma viagem pelos corredores gelados de Hogwarts não ajudaria os arrepios que envolviam o corpo da criança. E estava frio, como os pés descalços de Hermione podiam atestar, como em sua pressa ela não calçou seus próprios chinelos.

— Não há ajuda para isso, — ela murmurou, com uma mão, ela desabotoou seu próprio roupão antes de jogá-lo sobre a senhorita Stuart. A menina era sua responsabilidade e, se necessário, Hermione podia viver com os pés frios. Murmurando palavras tranquilizadoras para a outra garota, Hermione continuou o mais rápido possível em direção à enfermaria, o corpo flutuante da senhorita Stuart mergulhando lentamente no chão enquanto a própria magia de Hermione começava a se pavonear sob a tensão. Ela não estava acostumada a fazer magia que exigia que ela mantivesse o poder necessário para o feitiço por tanto tempo.

— Deixe-me adivinhar, — disse uma voz incorpórea, — havia um livro que você tinha que ler na biblioteca?

Hermione saltou, soltando um grito assustado quando o professor Snape saiu das sombras de uma passagem lateral. Em seu susto, ela mal conseguiu controlar o feitiço de _;_ segurando a senhorita Stuart no alto.

— Vinte pontos, senhorita Granger, por ter andado pelos corredores depois... Ele parou quando viu a menina flutuando ligeiramente atrás de Hermione, a túnica preta da escola jogada sobre ela misturando-a nas sombras do corredor.

Pisando ao seu redor, aproximou-se da senhorita Stuart, as costas de dois dedos se aproximando da pele febril da menina.

Hermione, seu último encontro com esse homem ainda fresco em sua mente, retrocedeu lentamente longe dele. Ele a tinha assustado muito e ela estava particularmente cautelosa com ele agora.

— O que aconteceu? — ele virou a cabeça.

Hermione pulou ligeiramente.

— Suas companheiras de quarto me acordaram, senhor. — Hermione disse, enquanto o professor continuava sua rápida verificação dos sinais vitais da senhorita Stuart. — Ela está com febre, suando, e suas colegas de quarto disseram que ela estava vomitando sangue mais cedo. Quando cheguei ao quarto ela estava como agora, meio acordada, mas não respondendo.

Puxando sua própria varinha, o professor Snape exigiu:

— Libere o feitiço para mim, antes que você a arrastasse pelo chão, então vá à frente para a enfermaria e diga a Madame Pomfrey que estamos a caminho.

Erguendo a varinha, Hermione sentiu um alívio quando seu professor tomou conta do feitiço de Mobilicorpus, o corpo flutuante da senhorita Stuart subiu instantaneamente de sua posição inclinada para se endireitar em uma linha horizontal firme. Sentindo a tensão mágica dela, Hermione lembrou-se do que ele lhe dissera sobre a Afinidade Mágica. Mesmo nessas circunstâncias, com seu estômago amarrado em nós por estar tão perto dele, não podia deixar de se maravilhar com a suave transição de controle de sua magia para a dele, ou suprimir completamente um arrepio, como por um breve segundo, ela tocou a magia dele com seus sentidos — magia que era profunda e escura e trouxe imagens do oceano à noite para a mente de Hermione.

Sacudindo a cabeça para desfazer as imagens, ela girou e saiu correndo quando um _"Pare!_ " em uma voz que não devia ser desobedecida, a parou.

Snape estava olhando para ela com uma expressão de descrença.

— Onde estão sua túnica e seus sapatos, senhorita Granger? — Ele demandou.

Ela se encolheu com as palavras e sua expressão.

— Esqueci meus sapatos na pressa de verificar a senhorita Stuart, senhor. — Ela gesticulou de volta para a menina flutuante. — Eu me esqueci de pegar um cobertor e ela estava tremendo. E eu achei que ela precisava da minha túnica mais do que eu.

— Cinco pontos por não ter mais senso comum, menina. É o começo de abril na Escócia.

Hermione lutou contra as palavras impetuosas que queriam derramar-se; independentemente de quão nervoso ele agora a fez. Como se atrevia a tirar pontos por tentar cuidar de outra pessoa? Sentindo uma oportuna raiva, ela ficou completamente sem ação quando Professor Snape a alcançou e abriu o fecho de sua roupa de ensino, tirando-a, e, em seguida, passando o tecido pesado para ela.

Franzindo o cenho, enquanto olhava para ele em choque, ele colocou a túnica em seus braços.

— Pare de ficar aí como uma idiota, vá avisar a Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione lutou contra as palavras impetuosas que queria desferir. Independentemente de quão nervoso agora ele a tinha deixado.

Acordando sob o estalido de suas palavras, Hermione jogou a túnica sobre seus ombros, cobrindo a fina camisola que ela usava. Recolheu o excesso de comprimento do roupão em suas mãos, deu um rápido aceno de cabeça para o professor Snape e saiu em uma corrida para a enfermaria. Quando ela chegou, ficou aliviada porque a professora McGonagall já estava lá com Madame Pomfrey. Ambas as mulheres pareciam muito como Hermione sentia, tendo sido tiradas do sono sem tempo para tornar-se apresentável. A professora McGonagall estava usando um roupão de tartã com o seu cabelo cor de cobre solto em torno de seus ombros, em vez de suas vestes costumeiras de ensino e coque de cabelo fortemente controlado.

As duas mulheres se voltaram para ela quando entrou na Enfermaria.

— Senhorita Granger, a senhorita Brown disse que estava trazendo uma primeiranista enferma.

Arfando ligeiramente de sua corrida pelos corredores da escola, Hermione explicou ainda ofegante.

— Sim, professora. Encontrei o Professor Snape, que a está trazendo, ele me disse para vir à frente e avisar Madame Pomfrey.

Poucos momentos depois, assim como a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos de Hermione estavam voltando aos níveis normais, o Professor Snape apareceu. Toda a atenção dentro da sala imediatamente mudou para a aluna doente. Esquecida por momento pelos adultos, Hermione recuou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras de madeira que descansavam contra a parede distante. Ela sabia que deveria voltar para o dormitório da Gryffindor, mas ela queria fazer uma atualização para os amigos de senhorita Stuart quando ela fosse.

Levantando as pernas, ela envolveu o manto do professor Snape ao redor dela, enfiando o grosso tecido sob seus dedos congelados. Oh sim, calor. Era bom estar quente. Descansando os braços sob seus joelhos erguidos, as mãos enfiadas nas volumosas mangas, Hermione enterrou o nariz em seus braços cruzados. Respirando profundamente, notou os aromas de sândalo e de cera de abelhas que se agarravam ao tecido. Era um cheiro quente e reconfortante, mas em desacordo ela pensou, com o próprio homem.

Olhando para o outro lado da sala, ao lado da agitação da cama da senhorita Stuart, ela ponderou sobre o professor de Poções enquanto ouvia atentamente as poções que Madame Pomfrey estava pedindo. Com uma pequena inclinação de cabeça, ele se foi, Hermione supôs para suas próprias estantes para reunir as poções solicitadas. Ele tinha olhado estranho para olhos dela até que ela percebeu que ele tinha partido sem o seu costumeiro redemoinho de roupões negros rastejando atrás dele; Hermione esboçou um pequeno sorriso escondido naquele pensamento. Era difícil fazer isso aquelas vestes quando ela estava envolvida nelas.

As vestes dele. Ela esfregou os dedos dos pés na lã morna. Ele lhe tinha dado as vestes. Se alguém tivesse perguntado a ela ontem se o professor Snape, em qualquer circunstância, voluntariamente entregaria suas vestes a aluna, ela teria respondido com um enfático _"NÃO!"_ e, no entanto, ali estava ela, embrulhada em metros de lã preta. Um professor Snape que lhe deu suas vestes não fazia nenhum sentido quando comparado ao louco que a tinha assustado fora da biblioteca. Lembrando, o som desolado de sua voz quando ele lhe disse para correr, Hermione suspeitou que o professor Snape tivesse mesmo medo de si mesmo. Então, por que lhe dar o manto?

Quando o Professor Snape voltou alguns momentos depois com dois frascos nas mãos, Hermione franziu o cenho enquanto o estudava, por apenas uma vez não ter que se preocupar em atrair sua atenção, já que ele estava focado em ajudar Madame Pomfrey com a senhorita Stuart.

Trabalhar diligentemente para ajudar um estudante... Uma estudante da Gryffindor. Isso não deveria ser nenhuma surpresa para ela. Quando chegava a ele, sempre fazia o que podia para proteger a escola e seus alunos, independentemente da afiliação à Casa; era só olhar para ela, Harry e Roy e as várias vezes que o Professor Snape tinha vindo em seu socorro. Ele simplesmente fez isso de uma maneira que ninguém reconheceria seu envolvimento. Ele sempre foi o perfeito Slytherin.

Hermione esfregou distraidamente um pouco da borda do manto entre os dedos. Havia um pensamento lá flertando em torno das bordas de sua consciência. O professor se preocupava com os alunos, independentemente de como ele parecia na aparência... Ele era o perfeito Slytherin... Ele a tinha assustado e sabia disso... O professor Snape nunca pediria desculpas a ninguém, especialmente não a um estudante... Perfeito Slytherin... Ele lhe tinha dado as vestes... Proteção... Nunca se desculpa... Mas...

Oh.

Ele não iria, ou talvez nem pudesse, se desculpar abertamente. Mas ele poderia oferecer um pedido de desculpas. Hermione enterrou seu nariz de volta no tecido esticado sobre seus joelhos. Ele lhe tinha dado as vestes. Não estava dizendo exatamente que ele estava arrependido por assustá-la, mas estava perto o suficiente do modo Slytherin. Então, novamente, ela poderia estar completamente delirante e ele teria dado a roupa de qualquer maneira, uma vez que ela estava correndo ao redor de um castelo frio, descalça e em sua camisola. Independentemente dos livros que ela estava lendo sobre eles, tentar entender Slytherins era um negócio turvo na melhor das hipóteses.

E enquanto ela estava pensando em roupões, ela não se lembrava de ter visto o homem sem suas túnicas de ensino. Ela sabia que ele era alto e magro, mas o homem que estava do outro lado da sala dela agora estava além da inclinação. Ele era dolorosamente magro, com as lâminas afiadas de seus ombros fazendo projeções de faca-afiada contra a parte de trás de seu casaco. Preocupava-a o fato de que as roupas aparentemente imaculadamente feitas sob medida estivessem penduradas em sua moldura, algo que um observador casual não veria normalmente por causa das pesadas vestes de ensino que costumavam envolver seu corpo.

A escassez que ela estava vendo a fez pensar sobre quantas vezes ela o tinha visto pegar sua comida ultimamente. Ela lançou seu olhar de volta para a Professora McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey. Eles não podiam ver o que ela fez? Ela era a única ultimamente a notar seus hábitos alimentares sem graça? Por que ele não estava comendo? Estresse? Uma úlcera? Algo mais?

O que a levava de qualquer maneira a se perguntar o que o Professor Snape estava fazendo. Empurrando seu braço de dentro das mangas envolventes da túnica, Hermione verificou a hora. Era quase três e meia da manhã. Nenhum professor tinha que estar acordado tão tarde. Nenhum estudante em sã consciência estaria de pé a hora esta hora. E, no entanto, o Professor Snape estava patrulhando, ou pelo menos ele estava andando pelos corredores da escola. Mais uma vez, ela ficou com a questão de por quê? Ela sempre descartou as histórias da insônia do Professor Snape como exagero dos alunos ou a lenda de Hogwarts. Talvez essas histórias não deveriam ter sido descartadas tão facilmente. Se o Professor realmente não estivesse dormindo, isso explicaria muito — dos círculos escuros que circundavam seus olhos ocasionalmente até o temperamento insuportável deixava os estudantes sentindo-se esfolados vivos.

Ele estava acordado cedo ou possivelmente atrasado? Quando ela o encontrou fora da biblioteca também. Foi tudo combinado?

Perdida em contemplação, Hermione sentiu falta da Professora McGonagall percebendo sua presença até que a professora mais velha entrou na linha de visão de Hermione, efetivamente bloqueando sua visão do Mestre de Poções e da medibruxa.

— Senhorita Granger, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Você deveria estar na cama. — repreendeu a professora.

Hermione ergueu-se da posição enrolada e sufocou um pequeno bocejo.

— Desculpe, professora, só queria fazer uma atualização sobre a senhorita Stuart antes de voltar para casa, tenho certeza de que suas colegas de quarto vão querer saber que ela está bem.

O professor Snape escolheu aquele momento para caminhar, a túnica de Hermione se dobrou cuidadosamente sobre seu braço.

— Você pode dizer aos colegas de quarto da senhorita Stuart que ela está bem, mas vai ficar na enfermaria nos próximos dias.

Decidiu testar a sua teoria de robe-como-apologia, Hermione se levantou, deixando a túnica do professor pendurar frouxamente. Erguendo as mãos apoiou-as no fecho.

— Obrigada por me emprestar sua túnica mais cedo, senhor, foi muito gentil.

— A gentileza teve muito pouco a ver com a situação. Minha reputação pode incitar o medo no corpo estudantil em geral, mas eu não poderia permitir que você congelasse até a morte.

Escolhendo seu próximo passo com muito cuidado, Hermione disse:

— Eu nunca acreditei que você permitiria algum mal a mim. — Mantendo seus olhos fixos nos dele, ela acrescentou — Você merece toda cortesia e agradecimento. — Ali, ela poderia falar sobre o agradecimento pela túnica ou a saudação que ele rejeitou na outra manhã.

O professor Snape olhou para ela, os olhos escuros não revelando nada de seus pensamentos. Como o silêncio entre eles aumentou, o nervosismo de Hermione também. Ela disse algo errado? Talvez essas conversas dentro de conversas fossem uma habilidade melhor deixada para Slytherins. Ela tinha enviado a mensagem errada?

Professora McGonagall, ficando desconfortável com a conversa enigmática entre professor e aluna entrou no silêncio embaraçoso. Segurando a roupa de Hermione, ela a estendeu, sua outra mão estendeu-se para pegar o manto do professor Snape.

Com um sentimento de frustração, Hermione fez a troca, deslizando os braços em sua própria túnica; corando de vergonha enquanto a Professora McGonagall a repreendia por causa dos seus pés descalços antes de transfigurar alguns chinelos quentes.

— Venha, senhorita Granger. — McGonagall disse — Vou escoltá-la de volta ao dormitório.

Hermione se virou para dizer ao Professor Snape boa noite, mas o homem já havia voltado para o lado de Madame Pomfrey.

Não tendo nada mais para fazer, e a Diretora da Casa impaciente esperando por ela, Hermione se apressou para fora.

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione respirou fundo, segurou a contagem de três e lentamente exalou. Ela podia fazer isso. Outra respiração calmante. Segure até três. Exale. Ela faria isso. Como diz o ditado, você tem que voltar para cima no cavalo que derrubou você, ou nunca montaria novamente.

Ela começou a andar; seus passos lentos e medidos. Ela não estava se apressando, nem estava rondando. Ela disse que não tinha medo dele. Hora de provar isso. Esperava que ele tivesse recebido a mensagem e ainda não achasse que ela estava zombando dele ou tentando prepará-lo para algo.

Quatro passos.

Três passos.

Dois passos.

Um...

— Boa tarde, professor Snape. Desta vez, depois de uma breve pausa, ele inclinou a cabeça numa fração de polegada em reconhecimento enquanto passavam.

Atrás dele, ele não viu Hermione quebrar a patente de dança Neville de salto, giro e sacolejo.

oooOOoooOOooo

Mais tarde naquela noite, Hermione estendeu a mão para a gaveta superior do seu criado-mudo, tirou o caderno. Um vago balançar da varinha e S.N.P.R.T. foi revelado. Folheando as páginas, Hermione releu algumas de suas notações. Como qualquer boa pesquisadora, ela sempre mantinha notas sobre o seu progresso até a data vigente.

Neville estava fazendo uma melhora lenta, mas constante. Ele parecia menos nervoso com o professor Snape, embora ainda tivesse problemas quando se tratava de preparar uma poção. Colin, bem, era cedo demais para falar sobre ele. Ela, infelizmente, estava tendo um momento particularmente difícil quando se tratava de sua "incessante mão-acenando" como Professor Snape o chamou. Ela odiava o silêncio que enchia a sala de aula quando ele fazia uma pergunta e ninguém mais sabia a resposta. A parte frustrante de tudo isso foi que ela nem sequer tinha certeza de que o professor tinha notado suas tentativas de se adaptar às expectativas da sala de aula dele.

Suas tentativas de tratá-lo com o respeito amistoso oferecido aos outros professores foi uma mistura de sucesso. Ele acenou com a cabeça nessa tarde, mas o assustador encontro no corredor da biblioteca ainda estava fresco em sua mente. No entanto, mesmo esse confronto que ela estava agora contando como um passo em frente. Tinha sido óbvio, por causa das palavras de ódio que ele lhe lançara, que notara que ela tinha começado a tratá-lo de forma diferente. O fato de sua atitude amigável ter servido apenas para confundi-lo e despertar sua natureza suspeita não seria de grande ajuda. Sua não conversa na enfermaria parecia ter feito algum progresso com ele. Voltando às saudações, em vez de ficar assustada, esperava que ela estivesse reforçando a mensagem de que não estava tentando prepará-lo para uma humilhação sem nome, mas escolheu cumprimentá-lo com honesta sinceridade.

E com esse objetivo em mente, Hermione tinha feito uma nota dentro de seu diário, que em geral, o professor Snape não era uma pessoa da manhã. Verdade seja dita, ele não parecia ser uma pessoa da tarde ou da noite, mas neste horário era mais propensa a obter uma resposta aos seus cumprimentos. Ele absolutamente se recusou a reconhecê-la nas manhãs além de rosnados silenciosos. Decidiu adaptar seus próprios cumprimentos de acordo, de agora em diante apenas dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso com um aceno de sua cabeça em reconhecimento se ela o encontrasse antes do meio-dia.

Hermione folheou as páginas até ela voltar para a página de rosto. Ela tinha mais dois itens de bala para adicionar à agenda de S.N.P.R.T; dois novos pontos que eram muito mais preocupantes do que os anteriores. Ver o professor Snape sem suas camuflagens tinha realmente preocupado com ela. O homem não estava cuidando de si mesmo. Embora não tivesse absolutamente nenhuma ideia de como abordar esse problema em particular, sentiu-se compelida a tentar. Assim, com a sensação de virar um canto irrevogável, Hermione escreveu:

Insônia;

Saúde/hábitos alimentares;

oooOOoooOOooo

 **N/T:** Desculpem pela demora excessiva. Tentaremos não fazer mais isso. A beta manda beijos/;*


	7. Aprendendo

Todo grande esforço, do tipo que reconstruía e redefinia as percepções do mundo e das pessoas, tinha uma base especial onde as rebeliões eram elaboradas, as campanhas eram planejadas, onde se escondiam os compromissos futuros, e onde os êxitos e fracassos eram meticulosamente deliberados. A rebelião dos duendes de 1612 teve as escuras mesas machadas de cerveja do Cabeça de Javali. O sistemático ensino aos indivíduos magicamente dotados teria como estabelecimento a escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. A guerra contra Voldemort tinha a dilapidada casa infestada de diabretes da Cornualha no número 12 do Grimmauld Place. E S.P.N.R.T tinha como sede a cama da Hermione de quatro pilares com dossel. Mais uma vez ela se encontrava recostada sobre suas costas olhando para o dossel de sua cama com Bichento encolhido na forma de uma bola de pelo laranja sobre seu estômago.

Suas metas iniciais para o S.P.N.R.T. tinha sido bastante simples. Bem, não estava certa de que pudesse chamar o problema Neville de simples, mas admitia que estava gostando de trabalhar com ele. Também com Colin, agora que tinha se juntado as suas aulas. Tinha sido um desafio trabalhar com eles; um desafio que seus próprios trabalhos em sala de aula não costumavam dar.

Os novos pontos em sua agenda eram os que estavam causando problemas. Tinha o pressentimento de que esses dois eram provavelmente mais importantes que tudo que havia feito até o momento. Cada ponto apresentava seus próprios problemas. Não estava muito segura sobre o que fazer para encontrar o que estava mal com o professor Snape. Tinha suas suspeitas sobre o que estava causando sua falta de apetite – havia dado conta que ele estava sob uma enorme quantidade de estresse, por causa de tudo. Hermione admitia que tinha uma experiência limitada, mas pelo que sabia, o estresse poderia fazer com que a pessoa comesse muito ou deixasse de comer. Pelo menos era o que tinha dito sua tia Gwen quando ganhou 20 quilos depois do divórcio.

Se o motivo pelo qual rejeitava comida era o simples estresse, existiam muitos impulsionadores de apetite que podia usar. Claro, introduzir esses impulsionadores em sua comida e bebida sem ser descoberta, e posteriormente expulsa, seria outro desafio. A deixava preocupada que a falta de apetite pudesse ser alguma questão médica e não estresse. Simplesmente não o achava saudável, especialmente agora que enxergava a verdadeira pessoa que ele era e não apenas o "morcego seboso" como Ron gostava de chamá-lo.

Ela não era curandeira nem medibruxa. E inclusive se tivesse sucesso encontrar e realizar o feitiço de diagnóstico correto, a possibilidade de que o professor Snape a pegasse era alta, já que tinha que estar a poucos passos dele. Nem sequer queria pensar no que aconteceria se tentasse realizar um diagnóstico e errasse. Podia terminar envenenando-o em lugar de ajudá-lo.

A insônia, por outro lado, a deixava completamente sem ideias. Como conseguiria fazer alguém dormir se essa pessoa não queria? Além de drogar o professor Snape ou golpeá-lo com uma oportuna pancada na cabeça, não tinha noção de como fazê-lo. Ela sabia que existiam várias poções para induzir o sono, mas outra vez teria que colocá-la em sua comida ou bebida sem que a detectasse seria extremamente difícil, além do que as poções para dormir mais poderosas não eram algo com o qual se pudesse brincar. O fato de que seu professor, um respeitado Mestre de Poções, não parecia estar usando poções para ajudar a dormir também sugeria que necessitava encontrar outra solução para esse problema.

Ela necessitava de um plano, ou ao menos uma direção. O melhor ainda necessitava de planos, um para encarregar-se da alimentação e outro para a insônia.

O primeiro é o primeiro, pensou. Elimina as coisas fáceis. Então, enfrenta as difíceis. Necessitava confirmar suas suspeitas e só havia um lugar onde podia obter essa confirmação. Uma lista do que estava comendo e o que não estava também seria útil. Então, poderia voltar à biblioteca, o outro lugar de seu pequeno projeto.

oooOOoooOOooo

Sem renunciar nunca a um plano uma vez que fixava seu curso e sua ação, Hermione enfrentou o forte vento e a cálida luz do sol do meado de abril para sentar-se nas arquibancadas de Quadribol junto a Ron e Harry durante a partida entre Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw nessa sexta-feira. Hermione decidiu que esse seria o melhor momento para aproximar-se de Harry com sua petição. Com a concentração de todos no jogo, gritando aos apanhadores que manobravam através do campo; ninguém prestaria atenção neles ou na conversa.

O que ela não tinha previsto, porém, era que a equipe da Hufflepuff mudaria seu estado de eterna perdedora para demonstrar a uma incrédula multidão que sabiam qual lado de suas vassouras apontavam para frente. Tentar obter e manter a atenção de Harry estava provando ser mais difícil do que esperava.

Tentando pela terceira vez, Hermione pôs um pouco mais de ênfase em sua voz, encolhendo-se um pouco já que inclusive aos seus próprios ouvidos soou suspeitosamente parecida com Molly Weasley quando brigava com os gêmeos.

\- Harry!

Harry dirigiu um rápido olhar a Hermione antes que sua atenção voltasse para o jogo.

\- O que foi Hermione?

Até que enfim, ela pensou. Aproximando-se dele, baixou sua voz.

\- Queria saber se podia emprestar seu mapa e a capa nos próximos dias. Tenho que fazer-

Ela foi cortada de sua bem desenvolvida história da capa quando Harry, junto com quase todos os que encontravam nas arquibancadas seu colocaram de pé para unirem-se a uma ruidosa massa de gritos quando o apanhador de Hufflepuff pegou o pomo de ouro numa arriscada manobra que desafiou a gravidade, conseguindo que Hermione sentisse um nó no estômago e que terminou a partida com uma vitória inesperada que deixou todos falando entusiasmados.

\- Maldito seja, Harry viu essa pegada? – Ron negou com a cabeça assombrado – Hufflepuf. Nunca teria suspeitado. Se continuarem jogando assim, realmente terão uma oportunidade de lutar pela copa este ano.

Antes que soubesse o que estava se passando, a massa de estudantes ao seu redor arrastou Hermione para longe de seus amigos. Fazendo crescentes sons e frustração, lutou para abrir caminho através da multidão esmagadora que se acumulava na parte inferior das grades. Parando na ponta dos pés em um esforço para ver por cima das cabeças dos estudantes, finalmente avistou o diferente cabelo vermelho de Ron e voltou a mergulhar na multidão, lutando para fazer seu caminho.

\- Aqui está, Hermione. Perguntávamo-nos onde tinha ido. – Disse Ron quando ela apareceu repentinamente atrás deles. Trazendo-a entre ele e Harry, Ron usou seu tamanho para abrir o caminho entre os estudantes. Estudante, ela notou, que seguiam falando sobre a inesperada vitória de Hufflepuff sobre Ravenclaw. De verdade não entendia o fascínio dos bruxos com Quadribol.

\- Então, o que é que estava querendo perguntar antes, Hermione? – Perguntou Harry, quando se viram esmagados ao lado de Ron, a aglomeração de estudantes diminuía um pouco à medida que a multidão se dispersava.

Sentindo a necessidade de ser precavida, deu uma olhada para se assegurar que ninguém pareceria interessado em sua conversa.

\- Perguntava se podia emprestar seu mapa e a capa nos próximos dias.

Ron deu um ligeiro golpe no ombro de Harry.

\- Que apostar que tem a ver com suas lições?

Hermione fingiu um ar de dignidade ferida e pegou sua deixa.

\- Tenho que fazer uma investigação adicional para um projeto no qual estou trabalhando. – Hermione franziu o cenho para ambos, mas os deixou tirar suas próprias conclusões, porém uma vaga resposta. Se fosse pega, o melhor era que eles pudessem negar qualquer conhecimento do que ela estava fazendo.

Harry lançou um braço amistoso sobre os ombros da garota.

\- Não deixe que Ron te perturbe, Hermione. – Harry se virou para Ron com um sorriso zombeteiro – Além disso, todo mundo sabe que Ron poderia fazer com um pouco mais de dedicação em seu trabalho escolar. Simplesmente está com ciúme de sua dedicação.

Ron, claro, reagiu previsivelmente e deu um soco na cabeça de Harry.

\- Não estou com ciúme.

Harry se esquivou do golpe e com um grito de sorriso, começou a perseguição; Harry corria agilmente entre a reduzida multidão de estudantes, seus reflexos de apanhador eram tão bons tanto na terra quanto no ar, enquanto Ron corria em linha reta, espantando os estudantes como um balaço em uma linha de batedores.

Hermione que voltou a ficar sozinha, simplesmente negou com a cabeça e murmurou a mesma frase que milhões de mulheres em todo mundo, trouxas ou bruxas já haviam dito no passado.

\- Homens.

oooOOoooOOooo

À tarde de quarta-feira encontrou a Hermione tão perto de uma crise nervosa quanto era possível, ao menos não começara a lançar maldições em suas duas companheiras, que agora se encontravam discutindo sobre os prós e os contras de sair com Ravenclaws.

Do outro lado do quarto, Hermione se sentava em frente da sua escrivaninha olhando seu plano semanal com uma mistura de horror e pânico absoluto. Teria que entregar uma redação sobre Poções no dia seguinte e só tinha escrito a metade. Além disso, tinha que apresentar uma informe sobre Transformações na sexta. Tinha uma Magnólia rasteira esperando ela e suas tesouras de podar na estufa número três. Tinha que reler o capítulo 18 do livro de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Tinha uma pré-aula com Neville programada para a noite e Colin ainda tinha problemas com suas poções. Ela seguia preocupada com Harry, e ainda tinha que planejar sua intervenção junto a Ron para averiguar o que estava acontecendo com o-menino-que-sobreviveu, além de tudo, tinha a crescente preocupação pelo professor Snape e seus planos com ele, planos que tinham se colocado, temporariamente, acima de seu trabalho escolar. Por último, olhou seu relógio, tinha que entregar uma redação de Feitiços de 120 cm em aproximadamente 22 horas.

No momento em que leu tudo o que tinha que fazer pela sexta vez, o horror e o pânico se converteram plenamente em hiperventilação. Apoiando-se no respaldo, respirou profundo, tratando de recobrar o controle sobre si mesma antes de sair gritando de seu quarto pelo castelo. Isto não era como quando estava no terceiro ano e o único que tinha que fazer eram aulas extras e manter-se em dia com a tarefa adicional. As horas que retrocediam com o vira-tempo eram, no máximo, cinco horas por semana.

O que estava fazendo agora requeria mais de cinco horas. Isto era uma espiral fora do controle. Hermione sempre teve orgulho de ser uma pessoa bem organizada, do tipo–eu-posso-fazer-malabarismo-com-qualquer-aula. Pela primeira vez em sua jovem vida, estava chegando à conclusão de que não podia fazer tudo. Tinha que renunciar a algo.

 _Respira_ , pensou, _o pânico não te levará a nenhum lado_.

Olhando seu horário, observou as que eram mais importantes para ela – Harry, Neville, Colin – e não tão surpreendente como poderia parecer, o professor Snape.

 _Respira._

Era estranho dar-se contra que pela primeira vez em sua vida, seus deveres não vinham primeiro. Não que não fossem importantes, o aprendizado e o conhecimento sempre estariam em uma alta categoria para ela. Mas a necessidade que habitualmente impulsionava seu trabalho escolar parecia ter sido silenciada.

 _Respira._

Sentia-se um tanto oca por dentro com o entendimento do que isso significava e o que era necessário; como estirada e um pouco fechada ao mesmo tempo. Preguntou-se se era assim como se sentia uma serpente quando mudava de pele.

 _Respira._

Hermione conhecia essa sensação, a última vez que a sentiu foi o dia depois de seus onze anos quando a campainha de sua casa soou para deixar entrar uma mulher estranha de aspecto severo com uma grande capa verde escura. Ela e seus pais tiveram uma longa conversa com a professora McGonnagall esse dia. Nessa mesma tarde subiu as escadas, empacotou seus velhos jogos e guardou os animais de pelúcia da sua infância. Sentou-se em seu quarto recém-organizado, ela abriu o presente da professora McGonnagall, Hogwarts: Uma História pela primeira vez, aceitando o novo rumo que havia tomado sua vida.

 _Respira._

Agora, como aquela vez, doía, mas isso não a deteve de fechar os três livros de Feitiços que tinha pegado como referencial adicional. Na verdade, a redação de Feitiços não necessitava das referências adicionais. Ela já tinha informação suficiente para completar os 120 centímetros necessários. Provavelmente não mais de 120 cm, mas pensou que talvez o professor Flitwick poderia desfrutar de redações mais curtas, como fazia com o professor Snape.

 _Respira._

Com um pequeno empurrão, afastou seu livro de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Realmente não tinha que reler o capítulo 18. Caso se esquecesse de algo nas aulas, alguém mais poderia responder a pergunta.

 _Respira._

Decidindo que atenderia seus planos para a próxima fase do S.P.N.R.T. essa noite depois da reunião com Neville e Colin, Hermione se concentrou em escrever a redação de Feitiços.

À medida que passavam os minutos, sua respiração foi ficando mais leve.

oooOOoooOOooo

\- Inútil, absoluta e malditamente inútil.

O apaixonado arroubo da versão da aula de Poções na Sala Precisa, parou a sessão de perguntas e respostas que se desenvolvia entre Neville e Hermione. A gryffindor levantou uma sobrancelha numa incrível imitação do professor Snape antes de dizer arrastando as palavras:

\- Dez pontos de Gryffindor, senhor Creevey, pela linguagem.

Colin teve a decência de ficar envergonhado.

\- Sim, professora Granger-Snape.

Hermione fez uma careta. Colin tinha adotado o sobrenome de Neville e não tinha pedido, grito ou ameaça que fizera qualquer um deles deixar de chamá-la por esse nome.

Colin voltou a observar seu caldeirão com desgosto.

\- É que simplesmente não consigo entender. – Disse ele. – Segui exatamente todas as instruções. Mas isto – fez um gesto para seu caldeirão – não é pomada para queimadoras.

Hermione se aproximou e também olhou dentro do caldeirão. Pegando na borda, se inclinou ligeiramente e viu a lodosa substância que se deslizava ao fundo.

\- Definitivamente não é pomada para queimaduras – concordou.

Colin deixou escapar um suspiro.

\- Aconteceu o mesmo em aula outro dia. Juro que fiz exatamente o que diziam as instruções. Comprovei tudo duas vezes e ainda assim terminei com algo que parecia mais uma sopa de batata do que um tônico rejuvenescedor. As raízes de bardana nunca se dissolveram corretamente. – Colin voltou a sentar-se em seu banco abatido. – É inútil. Reprovarei e minha mamãe vai me matar.

Hermione não estava prestando atenção às queixas de Colin enquanto olhava a pomada que não deu certo. Esticando o braço, passou um dedo dentro da substância e a esfregou cuidadosamente entre seus dedos. Ela podia sentir as folhas de plátano picado e a textura um pouco áspera das flores da lavanda. Levou seus dedos até seu nariz e aspirou delicadamente. O intenso aroma de menta e tomilho foi ao seu encontro.

Observando o comportamento de Hermione com uma expressão de assombro, Colin se inclinou em direção a Neville.

\- Tô te falando, é a túnica. A está possuindo – murmurou baixinho a Neville – A cada aula se parece mais.

Neville passou uma mão sobre a sua boca para amenizar o som do sorriso. Era ainda mais divertido já que Neville tendia a estar de acordo com a afirmação de Colin.

Hermione, que tinha ignorado a conversa entre seus colegas, levantou bruscamente a cabeça.

\- Colin, sabes como fazer poção para aliviar brotoejas?

Colin a olhou com curiosidade.

\- Claro, é uma poção do primeiro ano. Só precisa de 4 ingredientes.

Hermione pôs o clássico meio sorriso de Snape em seu rosto.

\- Então faça.

Colin encolheu os ombros. Era uma poção bastante fácil.

\- Está bem.

O meio sorriso de Hermione se transformou decididamente em um sorriso malvado.

\- Faça 6 vezes, Colin.

\- Seis? – Perguntou Colin com tom indignado. – Para que?

Assumindo sua melhor atitude Snape, Hermione o imobilizou com uma olhar.

\- Porque estou falando. Ah, e senhor Creevey, cinco ponto a menos para Gryffindor por falta de respeito com a sua professora.

Vendo Neville sorrir atrás de Hermione, Colin fechou sabiamente sua boca e começou a trabalhar.

Hermione observava atentamente a Colin enquanto fazia sua terceira poção. A primeira tentativa tinha resultado numa perfeita poção para aliviar brotoejas.

A segunda foi tão inútil quanto seu intento de fazer pomada para queimaduras. Ela o tinha observado desde o início até o final de cada vez, e Colin tinha razão, havia feito tudo corretamente. A preparação de sua segunda tentativa não tinha nenhuma diferença apreciável com a primeira, uma funcionou e a outra não. Faltava uma variável.

\- Feito, - exclamou Colin, enquanto se deixava cair em seu banco. Ele olhou seu caldeirão antes de olhar para Hermione. – Esta funcionou. – Colin viu os ombros firmes dela e sua séria expressão. – De novo?

\- De novo, Colin. – Confirmou Hermione.

Colin deixou escapar um suspiro exagerado mas pegou sua faca sem comentário algum.

Neville, que já tinha terminado sua leitura adicional designada por Hermione, aproximou-se da mesa de Granger-Snape, onde a jovem se encontrava, observando o progresso de Colin.

\- Harry tem esse problema em Poções, sabia?

Hermione franziu o cenho.

\- Tem? Não me lembro.

Neville desceu a pesada mochila do ombro, a deixou no chão e também se apoioi na mesa de Granger-Snape. Sempre se sentia um pouco estranho quando fazia coisas assim nesta aula de Poções. Sem dúvida, era algo que nunca faria em uma aula de verdade, ao mesmo se não quisesse que o professor Snape o usasse como ingrediente de Poções – Não continuou, foi somente no primeiro e no segundo ano. Como a Colin mas passava.

\- O que fez?

\- Nada, só passou.

Hermione olhou a Neville.

\- Nada pode "só passar".

Neville encolheu os ombros antes de pegar suas coisas para sair.

\- O que posso falar. Passou.

Quando Neville se foi, Hermione voltou a focar sua atenção em Colin e sua preparação. Diante de seu olhar atento, a quarta e a quinta poção de Colin saíram perfeitas. A sexta foi um fracasso, mais uma vez não ficou como uma poção adequada.

\- Posso ir agora? – Colin estava cansado, seus ombros caídos e sua voz demonstravam.

\- Vai, Colin – disse Hermione, fazendo um gesto em sua direção, mas concentrada nos seis caldeirões idênticos alinhados na mesa em frente a ela.

Colin, sentindo a liberdade, não desperdiçou tempo antes de correr através da porta, sem se importar por ter perdido cinco pontos por correr em sala de aula.

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione estava cansada, o tempo extra que tinha ocupado com as poções de Colin a tinham atrasado, mas ainda tinha algo que fazer antes de poder buscar seu bem merecido descanso. Harry queria o mapa e a capa de volta logo. Ela tinha que conseguir tudo que pudesse enquanto estivesse de posse das ferramentas que necessitava. E postergar esta última tarefa não a faria mais fácil.

Murmurando "travessura terminada" dobrou o agora inocente Mapa do maroto e o guardou em seu bolso. Com o mapa e a capa não teve problemas para passar de forma segura pelos professores McGonnagall e Filch que estavam fazendo ronda. O ponto que indicava o professor Snape, tinha parado, estava no escritório de Dumbledore, uma pessoa a menos para se preocupar em pegá-la passeando depois do horário.

Roçando a mão na pera do retrato que escondia a porta, Hermione deslizou para dentro da cozinha. Assegurando-se de fechar completamente a porta atrás dela, deu a volta para encontrar-se com os olhos abertos de dois dóceis elfos domésticos que a escrutinavam. O fato de usar a capa de Harry fazia deste momento um pouco mais estranho já que era óbvio que eles não podiam vê-la.

Também notou que eles a olhavam de uma maneira decididamente pouco amigável, o ao menos tão pouco amigável como podia um elfo doméstico. Exceto Dobby, claro, que a olhava como se fosse o melhor que tinha visto todo o dia. Tirando a capa, passou uma mão pelo cabelo tratando de aplacar um pouco seus desordenados cachos. Ter todos esses olhos olhando-a a fazia sentir bastante coibida, mas ela ignorou os olhares, endireitou os ombros e se dirigiu a Dobby, que estava vigiando uma grande panela borbulhante de algo que parecia ser sopa de verduras.

\- Bem-vinda, senhorita Hermione, amiga de Harry Potter. O que Dobby pode fazer pela senhorita?

\- Esperava conseguir um pouco de ajuda dos elfos domésticos para um projeto no qual estou trabalhando. – Hermione voltou a observar os rostos na cozinha, os quais devolviam o olhar com caras de medo e suspeita. Era óbvio que seus esforços prévios com os direitos dos elfos domésticos não a favoreciam.

Dobby a pegou olhando seus companheiros.

\- Os elfos não entendem a liberdade. Eles estão assustados. Assustados de que a senhorita lhes deem presentes.

Hermione percebeu que vários elfos ao seu redor se estremeceram ante a palavra que com P. Ela queria... mas não, ela estava ali por causa do professor Snape.. Tinha que escolher suas batalhas e agora era sobre seu professor. Se perdesse terreno com os elfos domésticos – e sinceramente, alguma vez tinha ganhado? – simplesmente não poderia evitar. Decidindo que o melhor método para ela seria usar o mais rápido e fácil, Hermione subiu na mesa mais próxima. Dobby guinchou um escandalizado "senhorita" quando ela ficou de pé.

\- Todos, por favor, posso ter sua atenção por um momento? – Disse ela, aumentando a voz para alcançar todos os locais da cozinha. – Eu sou Hermione Granger e ainda que não conheça a maioria de vocês, entendo que todos me conhecem – tanto meu nome como minha reputação. Hoje venho pedir-lhes ajuda, ajuda que somente os elfos domésticos podem me proporcionar. Sei que nossa relação no passado não foi a melhor, e por isso, não tenho muito direito de pedir ajuda. Mas vou perguntar de todo jeito. – Hermione suspirou. Realmente não queria dizer a seguinte parte – De fato, necessito tanto da ajuda de vocês que estou disposta a fazer um trato. Se aceitarem me ajudar, PROMETO não voltar a tratar de dar presentes a qualquer elfo doméstico de Hogwarts, a menos que algum me peça como meio de se libertar do seu serviço. Sem mais presentes escondidos, sem mais gorro para elfos, sem mais meias.

A renúncia oficial de seu desejo de ver os elfos domésticos apropriadamente vestidos teve um profundo efeito na cozinha. De cima da mesa pode ver a onda de entusiasmo que suas palavras causaram a medida que se estendiam através da multidão reunida. Tinha o pressentimento de que em questão de minutos cada elfo em Hogwarts saberia de sua decisão.

Descendo da missa, Hermione foi recebida com a primeira mostra do que significava sua rendição. Mal tocou o chão, uma dezena de elfos se agruparam ao seu redor – elfos que um minuto antes não tinham se aproximado a menos de três metros dela - oferecendo chá, suco de abóbora, biscoito, um bom pedaço de bolo de chocolate, qualquer coisa que pudesse desejar, inclusive uma cadeira para a gentil senhorita.

Com a eficiência pela qual eram legendários, Hermione se viu rapidamente sentada em uma mesa com uma xícara de chá de camomila e um prato de seus biscoitos de limão favoritos, com vários olhos ansiosos que esperavam sua aprovação.

Pegando um biscoito, deu uma mordia e fez um grande espetáculo ao saboreá-la. Ao terminar, bebeu um pouco do chá, perfeitamente adocicado com a quantidade certa de mel, exatamente como gostava.

\- Estão excelentes. – Disse ela. – Muito obrigada a todos. – Uma dezena de suspiro de prazer responderam suas educadas palavras.

\- O que deseja a senhorita com os elfos domésticos? – Perguntou uma voz velha e chiada atrás da multidão.

O pequeno grupo de elfos que rodeava Hermione se dispersou para revelar a um envelhecido elfo doméstico, o qual cobria seu corpo delgado com uma grande toalha verde mal lavado a modo de toga.

Hermione teve a impressão que tinha muita idade, uma sensação de que era estimado quando os outros elfos retrocederam em óbvio respeito. Os modos que a tinham ensinado desde pequena se fizeram presentes e Hermione se levantou.

\- Gostaria de sentar? – Ofereceu, fazendo um gesto para a mesa e outra cadeira. Escutou vários ofegos e comentários em voz baixa ao redor dela – "A senhorita pediu que Lonny se sentasse", "A senhorita trata Lonny como igual".

\- A jovem senhorita é amável com os elfos domésticos – disse a velha criatura, ainda que de uma maneira tal que Hermione teve a impressão de que não era necessariamente algo bom.

Bem, tinham que superar isso pois não deixaria de ser cortês.

\- Os elfos domésticos – disse ela – trabalham muito duro com pouco reconhecimento. Não me custa nada ser educada e amável.

O ancião elfo negou com a cabeça, com uma fraca expressão de desaprovação em seu rosto.

\- Não o fazemos por apreço ou por presentes. – dirigiu-lhe um olhar mortal – Servir é uma honra.

Hermione tinha suas dúvidas a respeito, especialmente quando as pessoas tratavam a seus serventes com desprezo e abuso. Não pode evitar que seu próprio ponto de vista estivesse em sua resposta.

\- É um honra servir quando aqueles a quem servem não abusam do privilégio que tem.

De novo houve um movimento da velha e enrugada cabeça.

\- A jovem senhorita viu mais que uma bruxa e um mago, mas a senhorita não entende o que vê. Quando uma mãe cuida de seu filho enfermo precisa de apreço? Quando um pai ensina a seu filho como segurar uma varinha pede que o pague?

Hermione não sabia como responder isso. Na verdade ela nunca tinha pensado dessa maneira. Esse elfo estava sugerindo uma razão para sua servidão muito diferente do que ela tinha esperado.

\- Não sei. – Respondeu com sinceridade.

Agora conseguiu um gesto de aprovação.

\- A jovem senhorita pensa. Esse é o que faz a jovem senhorita. –Já que o tema parecia ter terminado, estalou os dedos e um pequeno banquete apareceu atrás. Pegando sua toga com grande dignidade, se sentou – O que pode fazer Lonny e os elfos domésticos para ajudar a senhorita?

Recordando o aparato de escuta que encontrou na biblioteca, e seus pensamentos sobre como os elfos e os retratos provavelmente informavam o diretor, Hermione teria que ser cuidadosa com o que ia dizer. Não que suas ações fossem confidenciais ou acreditasse que o Diretor desaprovaria suas ações, mas, por alguma razão, acreditava que seria melhor manter omo um segredo.

\- Em primeiro lugar, gostaria que isso ficasse apenas entre nós. Não é perigoso nem ilegal. – se apressou em assinalar – mas gostaria que o que estou fazendo ficasse no anonimato.

O olhar prévio de desaprovação voltou.

\- Os elfos não permitem que jovens senhores e senhoritas machuquem uns aos outros. Os elfos não fazem truques.

Hermione se deu conta de que o líder elfo provavelmente acreditava que ela queria fazer algum tipo de brincadeira com outro estudante. Eles provavelmente recebiam muitos pedidos desse tipo, especialmente por sua habilidade de se mover pelo castelo sem serem vistos.

\- Não quero ferir ninguém. De fato, estou tratando de...bem, suponho que pudesse dizer que estou tratando de consertar um dano que vejo que está sendo feito. – Nesse momento Hermione foi golpeada com uma repentina inspiração – Quero servir – disse suavemente com toda a sinceridade que pôde reunir.

Ao seu redor, os elfos que tinham voltado para seu trabalho na cozinha pararam. Voltaram a escutar murmúrios no local.

Os velhos olhos sábios a estudaram com astúcia, dando em Hermione uma estranha sensação de estar sentada com a versão élfica de Dumbledore.

\- A jovem deseja servir?

Assentindo lentamente com a cabeça, Hermione respondeu afirmativamente.

\- O professor Snape está doente. – Ela franziu ligeiramente o cenho. – Ou talvez não. Não tenho certeza. Mas não está dormindo e não está comendo bem. Quero ajuda-lo, porém não sei como fazer exatamente. O que sei é que não posso fazer sem a ajuda de vocês. E quero ajuda-lo, ele não pode saber. – Voltando ao que o elfo tinha dito antes, continuou. – Ele não apreciaria minha ajuda – isso é verdade, pensou uma sarcástica parte de sua mente – "e sem dúvia não vai me pagar. E de alguma forma não vejo o professor me oferecendo roupa". Mesmo que tenha emprestado sua túnica aquela noite no corredor, mas os elfos não tinham porque saber isso, simplesmente faria a explicação mais difícil.

Llonny pestanejou seus enormes olhos e estendeu uma mão para jogar de uma de suas enrugadas orelhas de morcego.

\- A jovem senhorita acredita que os elfos não fazem um bom trabalho com o Mestre de Poções.

Hermione, que teve visões dos elfos dométicos indo em massa a pranchar sua próprias orelhas, se apressou a contestar.

\- Não! – disse ela – Creio que os elfos domésticos estão fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso. É só que o professor Snape é... – tinha que escolher cuidadosamente suas palavras aqui – mais difícil de cuidar que outros. – Essa afirmação soava bastante vaga, muito comedida inclusive para ela, mas Lonny pareceu concordar.

\- A senhorita deseja servir o Mestre de Poções.

\- Sim.

Lonny levantou a mão e voltou a jogar sua orelha. Virando, ele? Ela? Disse com firmeza.

\- Rink. – Alguns segundos depois um elfo doméstico apareceu ao lado de Lonny com um fraco pop.

O elfo, que Hermione supôs ser o que se chamava Rink, se inclinou em uma reverência para Lonny antes de outorgar outra a Hermione.

Lonny apontou para Rink com um dedo.

\- Rink serve ao Mestre de Poções em tudo.

Hermione sentiu um estremecimento de emoção atravessá-la. Rink era justamente o elfo com o qual ela precisava falar.

\- A jovem senhorita – disse Lonny a Rink – acredita que o Mestre de poções não está bem. A jovem senhorita deseja servir ao Mestre. A jovem senhorita disse que o Mestre não está dormindo ou comendo.

Os pequenos ombros de Rink, junto as suas orelhas, caíram em absoluta miséria. Hermione se horrorizou ao ver lágrimas brotando de seus olhos.

\- Rink lamenta. Rink vai meter sua cabeça no forno. Rink vai pranchar as orelhas. – O elfo deu um grande soluço de desespero antes de se jogar para cima da mesa em que Hermione estava sentada. Antes que pudesse reagir, Rink golpeou a cabeça contra a mesa. – Rink falhou com o Mestre de Poções – se lamentou ruidosamente o pequeno elfo antes de voltar a bater fortemente sua cabeça na mesa de madeira. – Rink deve ser castigado.

Apesar de estar desconcertada, Hermione já estava de pé e fora de sua cadeira antes que Rink pudesse golpear a cabeça pela terceira vez. Ela rodeou o corpo do elfo com seus braços para evitar que se machucasse mais. Com Rink tratando de se aproximar da mesa e Hermione tratando de afastá-lo, não passou muito tempo antes que ambos caíssem ao chão numa confusão de braços e pernas. Rink, aproveitando sua nova proximidade com o solo, tratou agora de golpear sua cabeça contra a pedra do piso. Hermione apertou seu enlace ao elfo e rodou suas costas sustentando firmemente o elfo. – Deixa de fazer isso imediatamente! – Gritou ela. Ou ele não estava escutando, ou não podia ouvi-la, porque uns duro e pequenos pés descalços continuavam chutando suas espinhas quanto lutava.

\- Rink, fere a jovem senhorita.

Ao escutar as palavras de desaprovação de Lonny, Rink se deteve imediatamente.

Esperando parar outra rodada de auto recriminação e castigos, Hermione manteve seus braços ao redor de Rink e disse.

\- Não estou ferida, apenas sem ar. Não me machucou.

Soltou cuidadosamente seus braços, mas Rink parecia ter se acalmado. Sentando, ela o levantou suavemente de seu colo.

Lonny olhava para Rink com uma expressão severa que lembrou Dumbledore decepcionado.

\- A jovem senhorita tem razão sobre o Mestre de Poções? – perguntou Lonny.

Rink assentiu com lágrimas voltando a brotar de seus olhos, mesmo que afortunadamente não parecesse inclinado a auto violencia.

\- Rink vê seu prato depois das comidas. O Mestre come pouco, mas não come tudo. Rink deixa chá e os biscoitos favoritos do Mestre em seus aposentos. Quando Rink volta, o chá está frio e os biscoitos sem tocar.

\- Rink, e com relação ao sono? – Perguntou amavelmente Hermione.

As orelhas de Rink caíram ainda mais em óbvio abatimento.

\- Rink viu muitas noites de sono, muitas noites onde o mestre no dorme ou dorme pouco. – Rink retorceu suas mãos. – Rink não deveria dizer, o Mestre não gostará.

Lonny indicou a Hermione.

\- A jovem senhorita deseja servir ao Mestre de Poções. A jovem senhorita sabe que o Mestre é infeliz. Conta o que Rink sabe.

A voz de Rink diminuiu.

\- Quando o Mestre dorme, o Mestre chora. Muitos sonhos obscuros o Mestre tem.

oooOOoooOOooo

 **N/T: Quero agradecer a Dani pelo tempo que esteve comigo nesta árdua luta que é a tradução de fanfics. Obrigada e tudo de bom para você;* Estou sem beta, caso saibam de alguém ou sejam, mandem uma mensagem. Perdão pelos erros. Não abandono fics. Até o próximo capítulo. Beijos para Daiane que enviou um review tão bonito que até fiquei emocionada. Pet Project fez a leitora fantasma se apresentar kkkkkk;)**


End file.
